


The Magpie Book 2

by Jackthelass



Series: The Magpie [1]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, F/F, Getting back together hopefully, Love, Set over a few years, Sex, Stabbing, break ups, jewel thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackthelass/pseuds/Jackthelass
Summary: Finally getting around to writing book 2.  Sorry for the delay as my life has been one rollercoaster over the last 3 months and not in a good way.Anyway, the second part of the journey will be set over a few years, the dynamics of our Annes will change.  It starts of pretty rough for Anne, but there will be light at the end of the tunnel... It's going to be twists and turns and our favourite Gondola pin will get stolen again! Will Ann and Anne ever get their happy ending??  Read on...
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Series: The Magpie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802233
Comments: 187
Kudos: 121





	1. Destruction

THE DAY AFTER CATHERINES ARREST

A wave of calmness enveloped Anne as she stood surveying her apartment, her eyes rapidly flicked from side to side trying to take everything in. Anne's breathing had slowed but her heart was still thumping so hard it was like it was trying to escape the confines of the prison bars it was trapped in. The beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead slowly made their way down the crevices of her face and fell effortlessly to the floor. 

It had been 6 years to the day that Anne had moved into the apartment, and standing there now trying to get her heart rate under control she started to remember the first time she had walked through the doors with the estate agent. The tingling sensation that ran through her whole body from the first moment she laid eyes on her new surroundings she knew this was the perfect place. All the other apartments she had been shown that day were just bricks and mortar, but this place was different, it was a place she had always dreamed off. The memory of those cold nights on the park benches when she was homeless was instantly pushed to the furthest corners of her mind and locked away forever. 

Anne had ignored the agent that day who was more interested in showing her all the gadgets in the kitchen. All she had been transfixed on was the floor to ceiling windows that brought London into the lounge and remembered clear as day walking over to the vast expanse of glass and placing her open palm onto the cold pane as her eyes excitedly looked at the rooftops and beyond. It was like a switch being turned on and that moment when her whole body lit up she knew this was the perfect place. The apartment was a material love that gave her the same pleasure as what her diamond-encrusted ring had done. Once the secret room in the bedroom had been revealed Anne immediately signed on the dotted line and was in residence less than four weeks later. 

How things had changed, how life could be turned upside down in an instant. 24 hours earlier Anne had it all, her future was sorted with Ann, they had agreed to move in together and live in the Canal House and to sell the apartment. They were engaged, the next step would be marriage. Now it was over. 

Anne wiped away the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand and could feel her heartbeat had slowed down but her newfound calmness lasted only seconds and started to leave her body, anger was now taking its place stirring deep from within. Anne now hated her apartment, her life would never be the same without Ann by her side. Catherine had been right all along the apartment was sterile, cold and uninviting and everywhere she looked just brought back memories of Ann, her one and only true love, her soul mate. They had made love on the couch, the island bench, the rug, there was no surface Ann hadn’t touched. All the cold surfaces had turned warm when Ann had been living here, her laughter had bounced off every wall and surface, turning the cold apartment into a warm and inviting place. Now everything was cold again. 

Anne looked over to the window and remembered holding Ann into her chest with her arms wrapped around her tightly, never wanting to let her go whilst breathing in her freshly washed hair as they both gazed out the window. Anne lovingly remembered showing Ann all the landmarks as the younger woman pushed herself back into her core. Ann had squeezed her back like she was so happy and content just to be held forever. Those memories were happier times but they now seemed so distant.

Anne closed her eyes and could feel the frown forming on her forehead and tried desperately to rub it away, trying to fight the demon inside that was again rising. 

There had been so many happy memories over the months, even in the silent moments watching the sun going down or hours just looking into each other’s eyes, every moment was etched into Anne's memory banks. Anne shook her head trying hard to resist the tsunami of emotions welling up inside and she couldn't stop her heart in her chest tighten and ache with misery. Ann didn't want her anymore, the happy memories cut like the bluntest knife through her soul and she could see no way out of the darkness that now wrapped around her whole body. The silent tears started to roll down both of her cheeks.

Anne turned to look at the baseball bat that had been taking a breather against the island bench. The bat had served its master well for the last 30 minutes working its way through the apartment and knew it wouldn't be long before two strong hands would once again wield it back life to finish the job it had started. 

The apartment was destroyed, Anne had stormed home after the row with Ann and had taken the baseball bat to every surface. The once immaculate home she was so proud of showing to her various lovers looked more like a war zone. The priceless artworks that once graced the walls were now on the floor, damaged beyond repair. The sculptures were destroyed beyond recognition and now lay shattered into a thousand pieces.

”Alexa play Danse Macabra” the haunting music started to circulate around the apartment, the dance of death was perfect for the way Anne was feeling after the recent turn of events. The Doc Martin boots on her feet were the only protection from the sea of glass that now covered the apartment floor. Shards of glass and pottery had ricochet into her flesh from the force of the bat annihilating everything it touched. Anne's adrenaline had pumped so hard and fast through her entire body she hadn't felt the pain as her skin was being ripped open. She hadn't seen the blood pouring down the side of her face, arm and stomach. Anne pulled her t-shirt off and used it to wipe the blood off her arm and then wiped her face and was now standing there in just her bra, combat pants and boots. 

Anne looked down at her bare toned torso and saw a gash on her abdomen and winched when she brushed her finger over the open wound, she clenched her teeth hard as the pain shot through her body like a bolt of electricity. The pain was her punishment and she pressed her finger harder into the open wound and let out a deathly scream before taking another swig from the bottle of whiskey. Anne shut her eyes as the burning liquid hit the back of her throat and her hips were now swaying to the music. Anne didn't normally drink straight out of the bottle but there were no crystal tumblers left, they had met the same fate as all the other glassware. But the whiskey wasn't numbing the pain of her heart being torn in two and screamed from the top of her lungs trying to find a release.

”Why Ann, Why? I would have given you the world, I could have made you so happy, we were so happy... I fucked up.. Why, why, why” Anne couldn't stop the tears. It was too late the demon inside took over and she grabbed the baseball bat and started to swing it around in her hand as she walked over to the tv. The tv was the last item left in the apartment that was still intact. Anne stumbled across the floor towards the tv and kicked everything that stood in her path. With her right hand, she swung the bat and aimed for the tv but the force wasn't enough to do any damage. Anne took another swig of her whiskey before putting down the bottle. A firmer grip was needed and this time she threw her whole body weight behind the bat and tried again. The tv smashed and fell to the floor and she continued hitting it like it was alive and it needed to die and swung, again and again, screaming and crying. Anne hadn't heard her brother Sam enter the apartment.

”Anne stop, what the hell are you doing?!” Sam shouted over the deafening music. 

Anne looked towards her brother before collapsing to her knees, she was defeated. 

”It’s over Sam, she hates me, I am totally lost without her, my life is over” Anne curled herself into a foetal position and was now just mumbling incomprehensible words over and over.

Sam knew his sister would be a mess when he had received the call from Ann saying that the engagement was off and he instantly knew that his sister would be distraught. Sam rushed over to the apartment as quick as he could but nothing could have prepared him for what he stumbled upon, seeing his sister self destruct brought back so many bad memories from their childhood. Sam froze for a second and pushed the memories aside, his sister who he worshipped needed him to be strong and quickly navigated the obstacle course in front of him and sat down next to Anne.

”Its ok sis, I am here” Sam pulled Anne into his arms and gently rocked her back and forth trying hard to offer some comfort.  
Sam looked around at the devastation, he still couldn't believe what had happened. ”Anne, for fuck's sake, what have you done” 

”Tell me it's just a dream, Sam, it can't be real. She's the one, she's always been the one, I don't know what to do anymore I feel like my whole world has ended. It has ended, without her, I don't know. I am broken” Anne pulled away and grabbed the bottle by her side she needed to hurt to leave her body and drinking the whiskey was the only way she knew how to cope.

Sam grabbed the bottle from Anne's hand and threw it across the room and watched it smash against the floor. “No, that’s enough, no more drinking. Shit Anne this is not you. Alexa turn this crap music off” Sam hated Danse Macabra it always reminded him of their childhood when Anne would play it constantly to annoy their parents.

Anne reached down into her cargo pants pocket and pulled out the Opal and diamond engagement ring and held it up to Sam's face “See, she threw it back at me, she doesn't want me in her life any longer. It's over, it's over....” Anne buried her head into Sam's chest as her body started to break down. 

Sam quickly scanned Anne's body to see where all the blood was coming from and saw cuts everywhere, he knew most of them were superficial, but some were deeper and needed urgent attention. ”Anne It will sort itself out. I am sure it will. Anne, look at me, I need to look at your cuts ok, will you show me?”

”No, just leave me, I deserve everything that comes my way, it's all my fault. Alexa play Danse Macabra” Anne pulled away from Sam, she wanted to be left alone to wallow in her own self-pity and turned away, she couldn't look at Sam, she felt so ashamed.

It was no good Sam needed reinforcements, he couldn't do this on his own and needed his medical bag. He grabbed his phone out from the back of his jeans pocket and dialled home ”Liz it's me, I need you to get to Anne’s now. I don't care if you hate your sister in law. She is my sister and she needs help and bring some medical supplies, it's urgent. PLEASE and hurry the fuck up”


	2. The Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok the chapter that will explain the previous chapter, the one where everything comes out.
> 
> We start at the day of Catherines arrest and Ann has to interrogate her. 
> 
> But things take a massive twist for Ann, will she ever be the same again?
> 
> 😳🎩😳🎩😳

Ann took one last look through the small observation hole in the cell door before slamming it shut. The chill from the steel door was somewhat soothing as she leaned back against it and closed her eyes, like she was trying to block everything out. Ann could still see the image of Catherine sitting on the concrete bed looking back at her blankly behind her closed eyelids . There had been no emotion in Catherine's eyes apart from a split second when she had unsuspectingly let her guard down and Ann was almost convinced that she had seen a glimpse of fear but it disappeared as soon as it showed itself. 

The noise of the other inmates was almost deafening in the hallway and Ann smiled to herself, she knew Catherine wouldn't be sleeping tonight which was a good thing as she would be easier to break in the morning. Ann had also made sure the heating had been turned off so Catherine was in for a cold night sleeplesss night. No wonder Ann had the best track record on the force for getting information out of her suspects as she would make sure they were sleep deprived, hungry and cold. Ann leant forward and put her hands on her knees and took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before breathing out. She still couldn't believe it after all these months, years tracking down Andrew and just when she thought she had the her man it wasn't him. Ann couldn't quite grasp the situation and hoped in the morning her head would be clear enough to make some sense out of what had just happened. 

Ann's phone started to ring and she pulled her phone out from her back pocket. It was Anne again, she had been calling every 10 minutes. Ann looked at Anne's ringtone face that lit up her phone and suddenly a wave of sadness came over her, she knew she couldn't deal with Anne right now and turned her phone off. 

”Why does my life never run smooth, fuck” Ann said under her breath to herself before catching a glimpse of Glen out of the corner of her eye. Ann straightend herself up and walked towards the front desk.

”Glen we need to talk” Ann said in a cool tone whilst keeping eye contact with Glen. 

”Yes boss” Glen knew better than to have it out with Ann infront of everyone and followed her into the nearest interview room.

”Sit down” Ann pointed to the chair by the table. 

Glen did as instructed and sat down. ”Boss, look this has come as a....” before he could say anything else Ann stopped him.

”Stop.. Glen, I don't care what you say. I don't know what to believe at the moment. Are you telling me you had absolutely no idea your wife was involved in this? Seems a bit hard to believe, don't you think?” Ann sat on the edge of the desk and was now looking down at Glen who was sitting nervously next to her. Ann was doing the stand over power move, trying to intimidate Glen.

”I had no idea, that's the honest truth Ann, sorry Boss. You know me well enough, we have worked together for ages, please believe me. Anyway, I could say the same thing about Anne, they were close, are you bringing her in for questioning?” Glen bravely asked.

Ann stood up and started to pace the small interview room, she hadn't expected Glen to throw Anne's name into the equation, but he was right. Ann kept pacing, rolling the information around in her head, but it was like a jigsaw puzzle but none of the pieces were fitting. Deep down she knew Glen was right, was Anne involved as well? Had she been used? They were so many questions and no answers.

”No not yet. I want to speak to Catherine first. Glen I want to believe you I really do. But I can't bring my own personal feelings into this. I have to do this by the book and treat Catherine like any other criminal. I am putting you on leave with full pay until further notice” Ann saw the hurt in Glens eyes but she had to do this.

”Ann no, please, I had nothing to do with this. It's going to make me look guilty, it will ruin me.” Glen pleaded.

”That's my answer and before you ask you can't see Catherine. After the interrogation tomorrow I will call you ok?” Ann hadn't wanted to be so harsh on Glen, he was a good man but how did his wife get messed up with Andrew and what was the real story?

”Ok, but for the record, this sucks. But I know you are only doing your job. Please call me as soon as possible. I need to talk to her”.

Nothing more was said in the interview room and Ann left without saying goodbye, all she wanted to do was get home and try to make some sense out of all the madness.

Ann never slept that night, every time her eyes shut all she could see was Anne's face, she had checked her phone when she had arrived home and there had been 50 plus missed calls from her love. At least Anne hadn't shown up at the door, Ann had been grateful for that, she needed time to process. It had only felt like five minutes since Ann lay down on her bed but now the early morning sun was streaming through the bedroom window and the dark room was now springing into life. Ann still laid there staring up at the ceiling, she knew today was the day she was getting the answers she had waited for. Catherine would crack and tell her everything she was sure of it. 

************

Ann walked down the corridor to the holding cells and opened up the hatch. Catherine was just sitting there staring at the far wall and didn't even turn around when the door opened.

”Morning Catherine, sleep well?” Ann gave a little smirk, she had got as much sleep as she had, none.

”Yes slept like a baby actually” Catherine stood up and smiled, she knew what Ann was up to and she wasn't going to weaken.

”Let's go to the interview room, so we can get this started, after you” Ann stood back and ushered Catherine out the door.

Ann spent the next hour, trying every trick in the book to crack Catherine but nothing. Catherine knew she had to keep her mouth shut, protecting Anne was all she could think about, it was her number one priority. She knew she didn't have to say anything as her lawyer wasn't present and patiently put up with the silly mind games for as long as she could as the interview room was so much warmer than the cell. Occasionally Catherine would smile to herself whilst she watched Ann pace the room, lean over the desk trying to be intimidating, raising her voice, throwing accusations. She couldn't believe these interrogation tactics actually worked on criminals as it certainly wasn't working on her.

Ann had got more and more frustrated when Catherine said nothing, she knew deep down Catherine wouldn't budge, she was more intelligent than the run of the mill criminals she had dealt with in the past. The hope of her folding like a pack of cards just wasn't going to happen. Ann put it down to her own lack of sleep for putting her off her game and took Catherine back to the holding cell and slammed the door shut. She had been disappointed she couldn't crack Catherine before her lawyer showed up and now the Chief wanted to see her in his office. 

********

”Detective Walker, how is the interrogation going?” asked the Chief Superintendent as he leaned towards Ann who was sitting opposite behind his old wooden desk. The Chief was secretly pleased that the case was finally producing results and hoped his star Detective could wrap this case up quickly. He knew there had been too much time wasted trying to catch the Magpie.

”Chief, I won't lie. I am still in shock, angry, pissed off. I have spoken to Catherine Rawson-Fielding, but she is not talking. She is definitely covering for the Magpie, I know it. I am just waiting for her lawyer to come down from Halifax. Bev Greenway.” Ann sat back in the creaking chair, it wasn't comfortable and swore the Chief used this as a tactic so people never stayed long in his office.

”I just wanted to say you did the right thing last night sending Glen home. It wouldn't have been an easy decision but there will need to be an internal investigation. If everything checks out he can come back to work. Do you think he was involved? You knew both of them personally didn't you?”. The Chief asked.

”Yes I knew them both personally, that's why it's been such a shock but I know Glen and he can't lie, he is devastated by this. So in my personal and professional opinion I don't think he is involved. Hopefully we will get some answers today. I know I can't hold Catherine much longer and the only thing I have to charge her with is handling stolen goods. The Gondola pin wasn't worth much and most judges are just going to give her a slap on the fucking wrist. Sorry Chief” Ann hadn't meant to swear, not in front of her boss and squeezed her leg hard in frustration.

”and Miss Lister? Are you bringing her in?” the Chief had got word that Ann was seeing the woman who was helping out on the case. ”You do know you shouldn't be interviewing Catherine, but the only reason I am letting this slip is that no one else knows this case better than you. Don't let your personal feelings cloud your judgement on this one Detective. I am putting my trust in you, don't let me down. Any balls up and it's on your shoulders”. 

”Thank you, I know it's not ideal the situation but I will be professional at all times. Anne, Miss Lister, I will bring her in if I think it's necessary but I won't be able to interview her as that....Lets see how it pans out with Catherine first” Ann was grateful she was still on the case and the Chief had given the ok. Ann knew there was no evidence linking Anne to the crime and knew it would be a pointless exercise bringing her in. Regardless of what her gut was telling her.

Ann's brain now started to work over time. Had Catherine been working with the Magpie and just not told Anne?. It wasn't likely, but if Anne was involved why had she been so helpful, if it hadn't been for her she would never have got that close to catching Andrew. All she knew was that they needed time apart from each other and so had ignored her calls. She had to keep focused, there could be no distractions and how well did she really know Anne? It had all happened so fast, she was her brother-in-laws sister. They were lovers, and now she was engaged. Had she rushed into this too quickly being swept off her feet by such a handsome charming woman. Had it clouded her judgement? Ann looked at her ring and spun it around with her fingers, her heart grew heavy, just then her phone pinged with a message, she didn't look as she knew it was Anne again.

”Ok keep me updated on any progress and if you need.....”

Then gentle knocking on the door halted the conversation and a young constable popped her head in ”Sorry to disturb you Chief Superintendent but Bev Greenway is here for Detective Walker”

Ann got up from the chair, she was glad the young constable had interrupted the meeting as she hadn't wanted the Chief to ask any more questions about Anne. If it had been anyone else she would have brought them in for questioning immediately. 

The young constable blushed as Ann walked with her to the front desk ”We are all looking forward to you coming back upstairs Detective Walker.” News had travelled around the building fast about Ann's sexual orientation and she had unwittingly gained a lot more female admirers. 

”Thank you, constable, it will certainly be nice to escape the dungeon and come upstairs” Ann could see the young woman flirting with her, she could now see the signs, unlike before. It was nice to have some attention and she didn't discourage it.

”Detective Walker, Bev Greenway. Catherine's Lawyer” Bev shook Anns hand and had been surprised at how hard Anns handshake had been considering she was so slight. Bev gave Ann the once over and could see why her best friend had fallen for such a beautiful young woman, she was certainly extremely sexy. They hadn't actually met yet on a personal level as Anne was supposed to be bringing her up to meet everyone next month. 

”Bev nice to meet you. Not under the circumstances, I was hoping for. Anne never mentioned you were a Lawyer, please call me Ann. Until we start business” Ann also did the once over, expensive blue suit, a crisp white shirt and her hair tied back she was attractive for an older woman in her 50s.

”That's Anne for you, she doesn't like to talk about anyone but herself” Bev laughed, she was trying to make sure Ann would be relaxed before going into the meeting, the last thing she needed was a Detective all fired up as she wasn't in the mood after her early morning start.

Before anything else could be said Anne walked into the foyer. Ann turned and looked straight at Anne and her heart dropped. 

”Anne, I can't see you right now, you obviously didn't understand that not answering your 53 calls and countless texts I didn't want to talk to you. I cant do this right now, please go.” Ann could feel her face starting to flush from annoyance. 

Anne stood there looking pitiful, she hadn't slept either and Ann started to feel bad at how harsh her tone had been. 

”You won't return my calls I had no choice but show up here. I beg you Ann please just give me five minutes, here me out” Anne walked over to Ann and bent down so she could make eye contact ”please”.

”Detective Walker, can I suggest you hear Anne out first before I meet with my client Catherine Rawson?” Bev asked politely.

Ann looked at Bev and back to Anne, her gut instinct told her that they had been in cahoots with each other and Anne being here the same time as Bev had showed up was no coincidence.

”Ok. Bev wait here and I will get Constable Jones to get Catherine brought up, so you can get up to speed on the case” with that Ann led Anne to an interview room down the hallway.

”Right come on then out with it” Ann sat on the corner of the desk and folded her arms, waiting to hear what Anne had to say, and what could be so important. She knew Anne was going to give her some bullshit about how it wasn't Catherine's fault and that she needed to go lenient on her. But she wasn't going to be sweet-talked by Anne and knew deep down she had to be strong to resist the Lister charm. 

”It's me” Anne's eyes started to glisten but she was fighting an uphill battle trying to keep the tears in place but nothing she could do could stop them coming. This was it, the game was up she loved Ann so much she couldn't lie anymore. Her love deserved the truth. 

Ann couldn't hold back her anger ”For fuck's sake, are those tears real? Don't mess with me Anne I know you are here to save Catherine. I wasn't going to bring you in but as you're here you will need to be questioned. Obviously not by me, but my God you have a lot to answer for”

”Ann listen”

”Listen, seriously! You just couldn't keep away could you, I know you love Catherine with all your heart but even you can't save her and don't think I will go lenient either because she's your mate. This is my job, do you understand? we are not at school anymore, if you fuck up in the real world there are consequences” Ann was trying to hold her anger in check, but her tiredness had got the better of her. 

”Please Ann” Anne just couldn't get Ann to listen.

Ann put her head in her hands and let out a frustrated sound, she needed Anne gone, she couldn't deal with her at the moment as she needed to get into the right headspace to interrogate Catherine who was going to be hard to crack.

”Anne, please go, please. I don't want you to go through hours of questioning. Just let me do my job. I will call you, but I need some space. Why can't you understand that?” Ann looked directly into Anne's eyes, pleading with her to go.

”You don't understand... I... ” Anne walked over to where Ann was sitting and reached out to touch her arm.

Ann didn't pull back she saw a look in Anne's eyes that instantly made her feel sick to the stomach and could now feel her mouth starting to go dry and her heart starting to race.

”Just say It, Anne, you know who he is don't you?” The sudden realisation was a hammer blow, how had her instincts about people have been so wrong. Had her love for Anne blinded her so badly she hadn't seen the whole picture?

”Yes I do know who the Magpie is, I can't keep it from you Ann as it's been eating me up inside for months, I didn't want to lie to you and I can't keep this secret anymore it's killing me” Anne closed the gap between them a bit more until their breaths entwined.

Ann pushed Anne away with the palms of her hands, Anne stumbled back.

”How could you Anne? Did our relationship mean nothing to you? It was just a lie, wasn't it? You played me and I fell for it, how stupid was I?” Ann was stunned and couldn't believe Anne had known all along.

”No Ann, I love you! My love for you is real it always has been but I need to tell you the truth. I have been in love with you for twenty years” Anne said it, and waited for the response with baited breath.

”What are you talking about, 20 years” Ann didn't know what Anne was saying, her processing skills had vanished.

”Ann, I am the Magpie. I am Andrew” Ann held out her outstretched arms and held her wrists together offering them to be cuffed before lowering her head in shame. She didn't want to see the disappointment and hurt in Ann's eyes. She didn't care she would rather go to prison than live this lie any longer.

”Bullshit! Are there no lengths you wouldn't go to, to save Catherine's arse? It's pathetic really your loyalty. And, by the way, the last time I went down on you there certainly wasn't any dick down there!” Ann had had enough and started to head towards the door, she was over listening to Anne’s lies.

Anne spoke in her male Australian accent, it was the only way to convince Ann. ”It was me in your bedroom 20 years ago and the moment you kissed me you stole my heart, I have loved you from that very first moment, I always have and I always will”

Ann froze. It was Andrew standing in front of her, it was his voice. The memories of that night 20 years ago came flooding back with such force her legs started to buckle. Anne rushed towards Ann and caught her before she hit the floor and held her tight to her body.

”No, no, It can't be be....” Ann held on tight, trying to get her legs to work she didn't want to be near Anne and was now digging her fingers hard into Anne's back trying to release the pain that had now taken full hold on her body.

”It was at Sam and Liz’s wedding as soon as we kissed I knew it was you. I thought you would realise as well. That's when I decided to return everything. I am so sorry, I couldn't lie any longer. It was me who was supposed to return your pin, but Catherine insisted, she thought it was the perfect cover. It should have been me. Just arrest me please. I don't care anymore, I just want this to be over for you. You have your Magpie”. Anne just wanted to wrap Ann up in her arms, one last time but could still see her love opened mouthed looking in disbelief at her.

”She knew as well? Was it all a fucking joke, laughing behind my back, I don't believe a word of it. Well I do, Anne you are messing with my brain. I hate you so much” Ann pulled away and slapped Anne hard across the face and looked away. She felt betrayed.

Anne didn't flinch, the stinging sensation was oddly quite satisfying and she appreciated the fact that it was deserved ”No it was no joke, there was no laughing. Catherine has been trying to get me to a stop for years even more so when Glen started on the case. He had nothing to do with it, believe me on that”. Anne rubbed her cheek the stinging sensation had now turned to pain. 

”I should just arrest you, throw your sorry arse in the cells and throw away the bloody key. It's what you deserve. But I have no proof you are the Magpie as you returned everything. Shit” Ann was rubbing her forehead profusely, trying to figure out what to do. How was she going to explain to her superiors that she was dating the Magpie all along, it would be in the papers, tv. It would ruin her career, her reputation.

”Ann arrest me. It's solved. You have the Magpie. I have all the proof you want back at my apartment, take your moment of glory, I deserve to go down for all the hurt I have caused you” All she had to do was take her into the Nest and there would be the 32 empty perspex boxes and the Magpie drawing on the far wall. It was game over.

”No... This is my decision and mine to make” Ann stepped closer to Anne and looked her in the eyes before shaking her head in disappointment. ”Get out of my sight. Even if I arrest you Catherine will still get charged for handling stolen goods and I will make her an accessory to the crime as well. I could easily throw the book at both of you. Is that what you want me to do? Even though I hate you, despise you at this particular moment in time, for some unknown reason I still love you so much. But it's over, there isn't an ’US’ anymore.” Ann took off her ring and handed it back.

”Ann please what are you doing, no the ring is yours, don't leave me. We can work this out. Believe me I never wanted to hurt you” Anne just looked in disbelief at the ring that now sat in the palm of her hand. It truly was over she had lost her one and only love.

Ann stood firm and coldy said ”I never want to see you again. You have broken my heart, actually, it's shattered. Your punishment will be knowing that you have lost me forever and you can hold onto the guilt for the rest of your life. Just go Anne. I need to go and charge Catherine. Just don't ever cross my path again. Do you understand? and I may still arrest you down the track, I don't know, I need to think.” Ann was torn, she knew it was wrong to let Anne walk away but she couldn't arrest her, no matter what she had done. It would be a secret she would have to carry around for the rest of her life.

”I am so sorry, you mean the world to me. I will never...”

”Save it, just get the hell away from me please” Ann opened the door and pushed Anne out and closed it behind her. She couldn't hold back and crumpled to the floor wrapping her arms around her knees before silently crying rocking her body back and forth. Her heart had been ripped out and the grief that was sweeping through her body was like nothing she had ever experienced. Ann knew her life would never be the same again.


	3. Guilty as Charged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again after a short break...
> 
> This chapter follows on after Anne's confession to being the Magpie and now Ann has to interrogate Catherine.
> 
> So how did Catherine end up being outside of Ann's house with the Gondola Pin?
> 
> Enjoy... 🤗🎩🤗🎩🤗🎩

The only noise Ann could hear as she sat in the toilet cubicle was the sound of a tap dripping. It was almost calming as she tried to get her head around what had just happened. The last thing she had expected to come out of Anne's mouth was her confession of being the Magpie. Everything seemed so surreal, it was like a bad dream and Ann just wanted to be anywhere but at work but she knew she had to now deal with Catherine. Ann rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hand, trying to soak up the tears that had been flowing for the last five minutes, it was no use, she had to get the interview done and she knew she should have been there about 10 minutes ago and left the cubicle hoping splashing some water on her face would do the trick.

”Shit, look at the state of me” Ann mumbled under her breath, the cold water took some of the red blotches from her cheeks, but her eyes were still bloodshot. She couldn't stay holed up any longer and made her way to the interview room, through the various corridors of Scotland Yard desperately trying not to make eye contact with anyone, she knew her eyes would give her away that she had crying. Ann hated showing weakness around her colleagues and kept her eyes fixed on the floor until she reached the interview room. Ann reached for the handle and paused, she needed to compose herself first.

So many questions where flying through her head. How had a woman managed to break through her defences and unhinge her so much, she never felt these emotions with a man? What was it about Anne that could make her feel so happy one minute and feel totally destroyed the next, it had been a total body blow finally finding our her love was the Magpie. This was unchartered territory for her emotions and one she didn't like one bit and now having to face Bev and Catherine was the last thing she needed today. She knew Anne would have told Bev why she was coming in and would have presumed Anne would now be in custody. 

Ann could feel the anger starting to rise and was getting annoyed at herself for the situation she was now in.

”Come on you can do this, you are Detective Walker, you have to be professional. Fuck you Anne, if you think your mate is going to get off lightly think again. Shit, I don't know what to do. Pull yourself together, you got this, take a few breaths you will think of something” Ann said quietly under her breath.

The muffled voices brought Ann back to her senses. Before she entered the room she rubbed her hands down her suit pants trying to gain some composure. Ann wished Glen was at her side doing the interview, not some young constable who had no idea what the case was about but the Chief had insisted she couldn't do it by herself as everything needed to be above board. Ann cleared her throat before entering the room.

”Sorry I am late” Ann looked at the young constable who immediately stood up and waited for Ann to sit down before sitting down again.

Bev and Catherine nodded their heads in acknowledgement of Ann's arrival. Before Ann started she looked down at her ring finger that was now bare and rubbed her fingers over the vacant space and wondered if a ring was ever meant to be there before turning to the young constable to her left. Ann knew she had to get rid of him so she could talk candidly with Bev and Catherine.

”Sorry, I think I have left my notes in my office Constable Taylor, would you mind going back to my office downstairs and fetch me my red folder please” Ann knew the young constable would find no file which would give her enough time to come up with a plan of action.

”Yes Detective Walker” Constable Taylor immediately got up and left the room. 

Ann watched the constable leave the room before turning back to both Catherine and Bev, her eyes were as cold as steel.

”Right you two. My God, I should throw the bloody book at you Catherine. I can't believe you and Anne, all along. How could you? The pair of you? You have put me in such a crap position and have put my job in jeopardy” Ann just stared directly at Catherine and then to Bev waiting for some response, she didn't care who spoke.

”Ann, Catherine is very sorry” Bev calmly said.

”Are you?” Ann snarled in Catherine's direction.

”Yes” That's all Catherine said, she wasn't sure what Ann knew, but she could see Ann had been crying. Anne must have confessed to being the Magpie as Bev had filled her in about Anne being at the station.

”To say I am pissed off is an understatement, but this needs to be sorted and I am not going to be implicated in this fucked up game of yours. This conversation is off the record, once Constable Taylor comes back we will get down to business” Ann held up her hand to indicate not to be interrupted.

”For some unknown reason, I have let Anne go, even after she told me she was the Magpie. It goes against everything I stand for ethically but how the hell can I charge her, there is no evidence and she is my fiance. Actually ex-fiance” Ann waved her ringless finger at them both.

”Ann I am so sorry, they never meant to get you involved,” Bev said sincerely.

”My career would be ruined if anyone found out about this. How did I let my guard down and not see what was right under my nose what the pair of you were doing? Unbelievable” Ann put her head in her hands and shook her head before looking up again.

”I have to charge you Catherine, which will be the handling of stolen goods. Don't look so panicked, the judge will give you a slap on the wrists and you will probably get some community service. But we need a story on how you got the pin in the first place as you can't know the Magpie. Anne can't be implicated as fingers will be pointing in my direction. Any ideas? and you better be quick or it's game over for all of us.” Ann couldn't think, surely they had a plan of action.

”Anne loves you and I know you love her. All she wanted to do was get everything back and forget about her past life. You make her so happy, she has changed” Catherine reached her hand over to Anns to offer comfort. Ann pulled her hand away.

”I don't want to hear it Catherine, please we haven't got long, you two must have something surely?” Ann snapped.

Bev chipped in trying to diffuse the situation ”Ok, this is the best I have. Catherine was sent the Gondola pin and a note, saying that Andrew had evidence Glen was on the take at work and a file would be sent to his superiors unless the pin was returned by this date. So what do you think?” 

”But then Glen has to be investigated” Ann replied as she held up both hands before leaning back in her chair. She hated the plan.

”No! He deserves better, I doubt our marriage will last after this anyway, but I can't do that to Glen, he knew nothing and it will destroy his career. Surely we can think of something else” Catherine pleaded to Bev.

”Yes, sorry Bev but I am with Catherine on this one, I am not comfortable throwing my partner under the bus” Ann replied, the knock on the door made them all jump.

”Sorry Detective Walker, I didn't mean to disturb you in your interview but I thought you might want to see this file, Constable Avery said you would find this interesting” Constable Jones handed the file to Ann and smiled sweetly.

”Thank you Constable Jones” Ann took the file and wondered what could be so important. Ann thanked the young constable and flicked open the file and to her surprise a very young Catherine was staring back at her. But the name was different and walked over to the table and sat down. Ann now had the biggest grin on her face as she proceeded to read all the information in the file.

”Well, well, well. Catherine or should I say Harriet Parkhill” Ann waited to see the reaction.

Catherine turned white with shock, her past had finally caught up with her. ”How, did you find out?...”

”What's going on? Explain,” Bev looked at Catherine for an explanation.

”Sorry Catherine, I mean Harriet. I started doing some digging a few months back and did a background check on you, but something just didn't add up and I asked a member of my old team to check all the criminal records. To be honest I had totally forgotten about it, until now. I had this gut feeling about you and I am never wrong, and here we are, evidence. Would you like to explain yourself? And while you are at it did Glen know of your past?” Ann was feeling victorious, finally things were looking up.

”No, Glen didn't know,” Catherine said sheepishly.

”and Anne? Be honest, if you lie to me, I will throw the book at both of you and at this particular moment I don't care if I get investigated as well,” Ann held eye contact, she would know instantly if Catherine was lying.

”No, Anne has no idea. I took my cousins' name when she emigrated to Australia as I couldn't get work with a criminal record, it was only a minor offence. But I was desperate, I needed work,” Catherine pleaded.

”Minor, it's fraud!, OK falsification of documentation on an insurance document isn't the biggest crime in the world and I see you only got a fine, but don't get me started on the implications of using someone else's name. On the bright side, this is our get out of jail card that will keep Glen out of it, I don't know what the consequences will be for you with this new information that has come to light” Ann knew Catherine was now going to be charged with another offence.

”So what's the new plan,” Bev asked

”Well same plan as before, you had to return the pin as you were being blackmailed that if you didn't do it Andrew would tell Glen about your past. Are you happy to go along with this plan Bev?” Ann looked at Bev, it was the perfect plan. Ann didn't want to be investigated and it was a plausible story.

”Not really happy, we are both going against the law doing this. I could be struck off and you will be fired. But ok let's do this, I don't think we have any other option, to be honest. Sorry Catherine, I know it's not ideal for you and will be charged with handling of stolen goods and now using your cousin's name, but we have nothing else” Bev looked towards Catherine who shook her head in agreement.

”One more condition, I don't want to see you ever again which means after you get charged, you have to leave the country and never contact Anne again. You might get lucky with the right judge for using your cousin's name and just get a hefty fine but you could be looking at jail time, it will all depend if the judge wants to make an example of you. Anne will be devastated knowing you have been living a lie for all these years. Mind you I am tempted to tell her for what you have both done. But I won't. I am feeling generous at the moment for some unknown reason, if it gets in the papers, well that's not my problem. You made your bed and you can lie in it.” Ann looked at Catherine and raised her eyebrows. There would be no negotiation on the deal, Ann was going to hold firm and she knew Catherine was trapped in a corner with nowhere else to go.

”Ok, I did the crime, so I will take the punishment. I will go to Australia or somewhere, I don't know” Catherine didn't want to antagonise Ann, she knew this was the only deal on the table, but the thought of never seeing Glen or Anne again would be more of a punishment, than what she was about to be charged with.

After being so strong for the last 24 hours Catherine started to cry. The reality of the situation had finally caught up with her. Bev placed her arm around her shoulder to offer some comfort and Catherine leant in.

The interview room door opened and Constable Taylor came back empty-handed.

”Sorry Detective Walker I searched your office but I couldn't find the file” the constable hovered at the door wondering if he needed to go back and have another look.

”That's ok, Constable Jones found it and brought it to me. Sit down, we are ready to start.” Ann leant over the table and pressed the record button to start the interview.


	4. Reliving the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been 10 months since Catherines arrest and we find out how Sam, Liz and Ann are coping after everything that has happened. 
> 
> Sam has to take action to bring the Walker sisters together again as they are not really talking to each other and he also learns a shocking family secret.
> 
> 🤗🎩🤗🎩🤗

10 MONTHS LATER

The alarm was blaring it was 10 am, Sam had overslept again and rolled over hitting the snooze button to turn off the noise. He ran his hand over the empty space next to him and the sheets were cold, Liz had obviously been up for a while. 

It had been 10 months since that fateful night at Anne's apartment where she had gone into total destruction mode. 

Sam wasn't like Anne who always knew what to do in a crisis but the adrenaline had kicked in straight away and he rushed over and grabbed the baseball bat from her hands before Anne slumped to the floor crying uncontrollably. It had taken all his strength to carry his sister upstairs and was thankful he had found some sedatives in the bathroom to knock her out.

Sam had just started cleaning the blood from his sister's body when Liz showed up with his medical bag, followed closely by Ann and Bev. Sam certainly didn't want them to see his sister with the cuts to her body, the blood and the bruising, it wasn't a pretty sight and politely asked them to leave. Ann had refused to go and blamed herself for Anne going off the rails and destroying everything she owned. After some choice words, Sam eventually caved in under the pressure from the three of them and said that only Ann was allowed to see his sister. Liz and Bev agreed and took to task the cleaning up of the apartment.

Ann rushed up the stairs taking two at a time until she reached the bedroom and stopped abruptly when her eyes clasped onto Anne laying there motionless on the bed. Anne's breathing was shallow and she could just see her chest rising slightly with each breath, she was out cold. Ann saw that Sam had made a start of cleaning the blood from Anne's lifeless body and there were bloodied discarded towels strewn across the floor. Ann looked at the exposed wounds on Anne's body and her arm that hung over the side of the bed revealed a severely swollen hand. Anne had obviously made contact with a surface of her apartment to inflict such damage. As Ann slowly moved closer she saw the bruising down the side of Anne's torso had already started to blacken and instinctively put her hand over her mouth and started to cry. Sam had followed Ann up the stairs and wrapped his arms around her to offer some comfort, he could see Ann was distraught. Ann couldn't cope seeing her love in this state and fled the apartment in floods of tears with Liz hot on her heels, leaving just Bev and Sam to clean the apartment and to patch up Anne.

Bev later suggested to Sam that Anne should go back up north with her to recuperate and she would make sure she got counselling to help her through the breakup. Sam hadn't been as keen but realised his sister needed to get away and knew both Ann and his sister needed time apart and for them both to get help.

*********

Even after 10 months, Sam woke at 3 am every morning drenched from head to toe, the nightmares never went away, it was the same dream every night, seeing his big sister standing there with the baseball bat in her hand before collapsing to the ground. It was the emptiness and pain in Anne's eyes that's burnt deep into Sams memory, he had never seen his sister so beaten, devoid of life and to this day the smell of whiskey instantly made him feel sick and trigged flashbacks of that night. 

Sam ran his fingers through his thick dark hair as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, he hadn't shaved for four days and the dark circles under his eyes were getting darker through the lack of sleep. Sam knew he needed to get some help to stop the nightmares as he couldn't carry on like this and to make matters worse Ann and Liz were not on the best of terms with each other. All he wanted was his sister to be here to talk to but Anne had only stayed in Halifax for a week before disappearing from the face of the earth. Bev had insisted that she knew nothing of Anne's whereabouts as she had left suddenly without warning and had left a handwritten note saying she would be in contact when she was ready. 

Sam could hear Liz on the phone downstairs and decided to get a coffee and some breakfast before showering and having a shave. He was hoping she was speaking to Ann and they were patching things up.

”Ann please, I know there's something going on, ok I won't keep going on but...” The line went dead. Liz slammed the phone down on the stone breakfast bar in frustration. 

”Liz are you ok? Was that Ann?” Sam knew it was Ann on the phone by the expression on Liz's face.

”It’s Ann, she is just shutting me out, she just won't talk to me. I know she gets like this but ever since that Magpie case and her splitting with Anne she has gone so far into a black hole, I just can't reach her. If only she had caught Andrew she wouldn't be like this” Liz said quietly, she just wanted her sister back the pain of being pushed away was a crushing blow.

”Andrew, who's Andrew?” Sam hadn't a clue what Liz was talking about.

”Sorry, Andrew is the Magpie. You know Ann didn't like me talking about the case and I thought your sister would have filled you in?” Liz looked at Sam quizzically.

”No she didn't mention it. Are you sure his name was Andrew?” Sam suddenly clicked. Why hadn't he been more interested in his sister-in-law's case? He had been so wrapped up in his course work for nursing college he hadn't bothered to ask too much, especially with the wedding and honeymoon to organise.

”Yes, Andrew. I swear we talked about this, but typical, you never listen to a word I say” Liz managed a small smile.

”Ok, I just don't recall the conversation but this fallout with your sister has to be sorted. It's been crap for all of us for the last 10 months. I can't do anything about my sister as who knows where she is, but Ann is here, and I hate seeing you upset like this and don't deny you are not upset. I need to go and see Ann on my own, she is obviously avoiding you for some reason, let me talk to her” Sam walked over to Liz and gave her a hug before pulling away. ”I want to sort it, I want us all to get back to the way we were ok? let me do this for you”

”Sam it's ok, she will come around and I am more worried about you at the moment, you had another nightmare last night didn't you?” Liz leant up and kissed Sam.

”Look I am ok, I have booked in to see a counsellor at work, that should help and stop changing the subject, those big pleading blue eyes won't work on me. I know what you are trying to do! I am seeing Ann and that's final. Give me a few hours and I will be back” Sam went to get changed and before he left he found his childhood box in the back of the wardrobe and pulled out a video. Ann needed to see it.

***********

Ann lay on her couch looking at the wall, she hadn't moved for over two hours, everything seemed so meaningless in her life. The case was now closed, Catherine had got off lightly in Ann's eyes, a massive fine and 6 months jail time and once she was released she disappeared as promised. Catherine's marriage to Glen was over as he had felt totally betrayed once he had found out that his wife was not who he had thought she was and went up to Scotland to start a new life. The last Ann had heard was that Catherine had gone to Spain to stay with friends. 

The doorbell rang and Ann slowly pulled herself up from the couch, she wasn't in the mood to see anyone and hoped it wasn't Liz coming over to make amends. She wouldn't have blamed her as she had cut their conversation short on the phone, Ann knew she had been rude but she just wasn't in the mood to talk. 

Ann had been off work for a couple of days and had just gone from the bed to the couch, that was as much as she could manage, she hadn't even bothered getting out of her pyjamas. Her once perfect hair was just scrunched up on her head, not even a brush had been near it. Ann glanced at herself in the mirror in the hallway and could see she looked terrible, sleep-deprived, but she didn't care, nothing mattered at the moment. The figure behind the frosted glass wasn't Liz and she recognised from the man's stance it was Sam and Ann let out a groan. It was too late now as Sam could see her standing a foot apart with only the frosted glass separating them and had no choice but to open the door.

”Sam, what are you doing here?” Ann coldly asked.

”Nice to see you too, can I come in? Or are you going to slam the door in my face? We need to talk.” Sam didn't wait to be invited in and stepped inside.

”Well as you are already in! But don't give me any shit, I am not in the mood” Ann turned her back to Sam and walked back into the lounge and Sam followed.

Ann slumped down on the couch and crossed her arms, Sam hesitantly sat down next to her.

”What's going on? Liz has been so upset you haven't been around. Before you say anything, it was my idea to come over ok. I hate seeing Liz upset and you guys need to sort it out.” 

”If you have come over give me a lecture, just go” Ann couldn't even look at Sam.

”No Ann please, I am not here to lecture you. I just know somethings up, I just know it, call it a man's intuition, if there is such a thing. Plus you can't even look at me, what's that all about?” Sam touched Ann's shoulder to offer some reassurance and saw her body flinch at his touch. 

”Please Sam, you need to go, I can't do this right now” Ann got up, she needed to get away from Sam and turned around to look out the window.

”No, I am going nowhere until you talk to me” Sam hesitated for a moment before speaking again. ”It's me, isn't it? It's got nothing to do with Liz at all. Your body language speaks a thousand words, if I have upset you in any way I can only apologise, you are the last person I would ever want to upset, we are family,” 

Even though Ann was not facing Sam he could see by the way Ann's body was jerking that she was crying and reached over again, Ann didn't flinch this time by Sams touch and she turned around to face him.

”It's not you Sam, well it is. But nothing you have done. Every time I look at you I see Anne, you have the same smile, same mischievous eyes and the same mannerisms. My heart is so broken, I just don't need the reminders, not at the moment. I didn't want to tell Liz, I thought just avoiding you for a while would make things easier, but it hasn't. Work is my only distraction at the moment but even that is getting too much” Ann looked up and could see the sadness etched across Sam's face.

”Oh God, I had no idea. You should have said something. Sorry I will go. The last thing I want to do is upset you” Sam just hadn't thought that he could be the reason why Ann had cut all ties.

”No stay, I can't avoid you forever and I miss Liz, I need my sister so much, I can't do this on my own” Ann wiped away the tears that had now coated her cheeks.

”We will get through this Ok. I am also here as I wanted to have a private talk without Liz around about Anne if that's ok?” Sam gestured for them both to sit back on the couch.

”Have you heard anything from Anne, please be honest?” Ann asked.

”Nothing, it's like she has vanished into thin air, she hasn't been back to the apartment or to the house by the canal. I am so worried about her” Sam replied.

”I know she isn't dead as I have been checking up on her accounts and money is being withdrawn on a monthly basis. The withdrawals are never in the same town, which means she doesn't want to be found and her mobile has been disconnected, so I would presume she has another phone if she has one at all. I thought she would have at least contacted you” Ann looked at Sam and could see he had been telling the truth about having no contact.

”That's a relief. She obviously isn't ready to surface yet. Ann can I ask what really happened between you two. I know she loved you so much, I have never seen her so happy and she proposed after such a short time and Liz knows you felt the same way. You were made for each other, it seems odd as it was so sudden” Sam had a very good idea but wanted Ann to tell him.

”I can't tell you Sam, the fewer people who know the truth the better if the truth comes out there are a lot of people who will go down, that's all I am saying ok” Ann replied.

”I need to show you something, I am just hoping I am doing the right thing. I haven't shown Liz but play this” Sam handed the video he had clutched in his hand and gave it to Ann.

Ann got up from the couch and put the video in the player and pressed play. The video was of Sam and Anne as kids, playing in the garden making a home video. Anne was quite a few years older than Sam and was chasing him around. Every now and again Anne would come up to the camera and pull a funny face and you could hear Sam giggling in the background as he wasn't tall enough to get into the video frame. Ann smiled to herself, it was so nice seeing Anne with not a care in the world. 

”Look how young you both are and so happy, it's nice to see how close you both were” Ann's heart melted seeing them as kids.

The video moved to various parties and other escapades, playing in tree houses, playing on the beach. Sam was glued to his sisters side the whole way through. The video then cut to Anne who looked about 20, she was even more handsome in her younger years and looked more mischievous than her adult self. 

The next part of the video Anne was wishing Sam a happy birthday and telling him everything would be alright at home and if there was any trouble she would come straight back to sort it. She wanted to introduce her new flatmate to Sam and Catherine then came into the frame and gave Anne a kiss on the cheek. Ann clenched her teeth, it was the first time she had seen Catherine's face since the trial and could see by the way they looked at each other they were in a relationship and she started to feel sick. Ann knew their relationship had been physical but seeing it on video made it real their closeness.

Sam saw Anns demeanour change seeing Catherine on the screen and how close she was with Anne.

”She didn't love Catherine the way she loved you. Catherine saved her that's all, it was a long time ago. I don't think she would be here today if it wasn't for her. But getting the videos from Anne on my birthday and Christmas saved me also, I so missed her when she left but I was happy for her and I knew she would always be there for me. I love my sister more than anything but you are also my family and I hate seeing you like this” Sam paused the video and reached over to Ann and gently took her hand. 

”Thanks Sam it means a lot. Anne truly loved you and she told me she hated leaving you, but she never mentioned the videos to me” Ann was wondering where Sam was going with this.

Sam pressed play and there was the segment of Anne doing her personations and going overboard on Sams favourite one, Aussie Andrew.

”I know she is the Magpie. Liz or Anne never discussed anything about the case with me but when Liz told me an hour ago about Andrew the Magpie, well it all came flooding back her doing my favourite impression. If I had known this earlier. Actually, I am glad I didn't know earlier as I wouldn't have known what to do. But I can't keep it from you.” Sam just waited but he knew from the look on Ann's face she already knew.

”Anne confessed the day after we arrested Catherine. I didn't believe it at first but when she spoke in the Australian accent, I knew straight away. I was stunned, well more than stunned, I was livid, furious, I just wanted to lash out at her. I couldn't believe it. Sam, I was so in love with her, my brain just froze. I don't know, I was angry, hurt, confused. If it was anyone else I would have arrested them on the spot, but I couldn't do it, I didn’t know what to do. I just wanted her out of my sight, she pleaded with me to arrest her but I needed time think, charge Catherine and then I was going to deal with her. I wanted to talk to her again when I had processed everything, but after seeing her at the apartment and the state she was in, I let it go. Please don't say anything to anyone, I would lose my job, probably go to prison. What was I thinking? Sam, I have fucked up big time, I just had no one to turn to, it's been eating me up inside all this time”.

“Ann we have to keep this in the family. Go get showered and changed and come back to ours, and stay the night. You look like shit and in need of a home-cooked meal and we can tell Liz the truth. No more lies.”

”No more lies. And I look like shit, have you looked in the mirror recently?” Ann smiled, she couldn't remember the last time her mouth turned upwards, it was a nice feeling.


	5. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne disappears into thin air. She needs to sort her life out and take stock of what has happened.
> 
> Then something unexpected happens which turns Anne's life upside down.
> 
> 🤗🎩🤗🎩🤗

It had been 18 months, two weeks and 3 days since Anne left Bev's house in Halifax. It had been a total shock waking up in a strange bedroom, somewhere she had never been before. The pain running through her body made her lift the covers, she was naked, who had undressed her? Why was she here? all these questions had circled around in her head which was now thumping, like the worst hangover she had ever had. As Anne looked down at her blackened body she saw stitches on various wounds and then reality set in, all the memories came flooding back and she screamed out loud before breaking down in tears. 

Bev had heard Anne through the walls and rushed to the bedroom to comfort her. Bev stayed all day only leaving to bring food which Anne refused to eat. Bev explained to Anne that Sam had to sedate her to attend to her wounds and said that she had agreed with Sam to bring her back to Halifax to recuperate. Anne had no recollection of the drive north and knew the sedatives had done their job. Bev spent the day telling Anne everything and wanted to be totally transparent with her and said that Sam, Liz and Ann had come over to the apartment to help out, but Ann had got so distraught seeing her wounds that she had fled. Anne was heartbroken knowing Ann had seen what she had done to the apartment and to herself and knew deep down there was no way Ann would ever take her back now, especially knowing what she was capable of. They both spoke for hours whilst Anne got everything off her chest and each day she got stronger but deep down she knew she had to go. Anne didn't want to be reliant on Bev, Jodie and Wes, she hated them seeing her like this and needed to be alone and the only option was to do a runner. Anne had been wracked with guilt just leaving a note but she knew the three of them would try and persuade her to stay especially Jodie. Anne loved her God kids with all her heart and hoped they would understand that she needed to fix herself physically and mentally. Going to some isolated cottage was the only way she could think of that could possibly make her get her act together. 

********

The creek that ran through the garden of the isolated stone cottage was Annes only entertainment as there was no internet coverage and it was in the back of beyond, just what Anne needed. Total solitude. Anne sat by the edge of the creek most days just watching the water flow over the pebbles and rocks that covered the river bed. She was fascinated by the way the water would rise up from the shallow depths and flow effortlessly over the rocks, it reminded her of jewels she had once taken over the years the way the sun would reflect on the wet surfaces on the pebbles that they glistened like diamonds. Every day the water changed, some days it was higher and the pebbles would be buried under the flowing water and each season brought about different insects that would dart over the surface looking for their next meal. Anne had seen stoats, rabbits and even hedgehogs in the walled garden. It was a peaceful time and gave her plenty of time to reflect on life and what was important. 

Most evenings when it wasn't raining, Anne would lay looking up at the stars on her wool blanket and always thought of Ann and wondered if she was looking up also at all the constellations that illuminated the night sky. Anne would reminisce about the night at the wedding sitting on the wharf as she pointed out every star and would smile to herself that she had been tricked by Ann as she knew them all as well but played along with it. That night would never be forgotten, it was the night of their first kiss and the first time they had made love to each other. How Anne wished she could turn back time and go back to that place where all the magic happened. 

Anne would touch her Aries tattoo every night before she went to sleep and hoped Ann was doing the same it was their connection to each other and it always gave her hope that one day Ann would want her back in her life. But every night the tears flowed, Anne knew deep down her love who she had searched for all her life was no more and it would be exhaustion that would claim her body and take her to the darkness where the nightmares would come flooding back of Ann slapping her hard across her face and handing back her ring. Anne kept the ring on her bedside table as a reminder of what could have been.

Every month Anne drove to a different town to draw out money, she didn't want Ann or anyone else knowing where she was but deep down she hoped Ann would check her bank account to see that money was going out, she didn't want Ann to think she was dead. It was a small consolation thinking that Ann was keeping tabs on her, even though it was highly unlikely, she had wanted out and didn't want to see her again. Ann had come to the apartment with Liz so there was hope she still cared a bit. 

The only contact Anne had with the outside world was when she needed supplies and had to force herself to leave her sanctuary. She never spoke to the paperboy who dropped off the daily paper religiously every day, she named him Bradley, he looked like a Bradley and could have only been about 16. The odd occasions they did encounter each other it was just a hello or a nod of the head in acknowledgement he had shown up. He always looked terrified if he did encounter Anne but she wasn't surprised as she always looked unkempt in her track pants and hoodie, how the mighty had fallen.

The cottage was 5 km from the local village but she never ventured there as she knew the locals would talk and wonder who this strange woman was who had appeared from nowhere and kept to herself. Anne always made sure when getting her supplies it was always at the main town which was a 40-minute drive away so she could just blend into the background and go about her business without being disturbed.

*******

Anne woke by the sound of rain tapping on the window in the bedroom, she was struggling to open her eyes, it seemed like she had only slept for 5 minutes and rolled over to look at the clock on the chest of drawers, it was 10 am it had been nearly 5 am before she finally fell asleep that night. It was pointless trying to get any more sleep as her mind starting to open up and the thoughts of Ann came flooding in like a tidal wave. There wasn't a day or an hour that went by Ann wasn't in her thoughts but they had become stronger the last few days more vivid. Deep down in her gut she sensed something was wrong, all she needed to do was call, but she couldn’t and hoped Ann wasn't in any danger. Anne couldn’t shake the feeling no matter how hard she had kept herself busy. In reality, Anne knew that Ann would have moved on with her life, probably met another woman and the thought always made her heart ache with sadness. It had been over a year and Ann hadn't loved her as long as she had and wouldn’t blame her for starting again with someone new. For Anne there would not be another true love, a soul mate Ann was hers and was now lost and she resigned herself to the fact that she would be destined to be single for the rest of her life as no woman could replace Ann. The thought of being intimate with another woman sent shivers through her body, no one would be able to compare to what they had, the intensity of their connection for one another. Only Ann had ever been allowed to touch her, go down on her and give her the most amazing orgasms they were perfectly in tune.

Anne sat up trying to stop the intimate thoughts of Ann as she could feel herself getting aroused and slipped her hand down her boxers and ran her finger through her silky wetness and closed her eyes, the temptation to bring herself to orgasm surfaced in her mind once again but she couldn’t do it, it just wasn’t right. Anne flung her legs over the side of the bed and placed her bare feet on the stone floor, it was freezing cold and felt a shiver run through her entire body. Winter in the cottage was not much fun especially when the wood fire went out. It was the only form of heating other than putting the gas hob on in the kitchen to take the chill from the air. Anne staggered across the room and picked up her jumper that was on the floor, she hadn’t even bothered to fold it up and put it on the chair the previous night. What did it matter anymore about being tidy, where did it get her? Nothing really mattered when there was no Ann by her side. She ran her fingers through her unkempt hair and went into the lounge, surely Bradley the paperboy had been by now and wiped the condensation off the windowpane with the palm of her hand. Anne could see it had rained overnight and obviously this morning as she could see the paper sticking out of the letterbox that sat on top of the stone wall was wet. Anne cursed under her breath, her morning ritual would be ruined as she would now have to dry out the paper. Anne tried to have some structure during the day, and reading the paper from cover to cover was her first daily chore with a hot cup of coffee with a cigarette. She hated herself for smoking again but she needed something as her drinking days were behind her. Anne hadn't touched a drop of whiskey since that night and as she took the last cigarette out of the packet she knew this would be the last one, she couldn't get addicted to silly vices, she was supposed to be sorting her life out. 

Anne wrapped her arms around her body tightly and rubbed herself trying to warm herself up before making a mad dash to the letterbox and back. Once back inside she tossed the paper on the table and went to light the fire, hopefully, that would dry the paper out quicker once the room was warm. Anne was a master now at lighting a fire and before long she could feel the coldness leaving her body, and went into the kitchen to make a strong coffee. 

“Right, fire on, coffee made” Anne took a sip of the hot liquid before grabbing the paper of the table and sat down on the couch in the lounge, the paper had dried a little.

“Right, let's see what the world has been up to since I have been asleep. Let's hope it's something more interesting today as I don’t think I could cope with another celebrity having an affair or drug overdose,” Anne said to herself.

“Dear God”. The headline of the national newspaper was a total shock. Anne tightly shut her eyes, it couldn’t be and slowly opened them again. But there it was in black and white ‘The Magpie strikes again’. Anne’s brain was going into overdrive and she was desperately trying to make sense of what was going on and could feel her heart starting to race, she just wanted to be sick. How was this even possible?. Anne quickly read the wording underneath the heading. ‘Homeowners held at knifepoint and tied up, will the Magpie ever be caught? Can the police finally catch him before someone gets hurt?’ Anne couldn’t believe what she was reading and her first thought was Ann. Did Ann think it was her, starting up again? She quickly scanned the article and there it was ‘Detective Walker’ was mentioned. Ann was back on the case. Anne was now shaking, surely Ann wouldn't think it was her, it wasn't her style threatening people, what was going on? Why did they think it was the Magpie who had done this? And started to talk out loud.

“Surely Ann you won't think it's me, you know I would never hurt anyone. Shall I call you and tell you it’s not me. Damn, I can’t call you, you would probably just hang up or try and trace my call and arrest me. Why is this happening now?” Anne got up and threw the paper on the couch and started to pace the cottage trying to think and she knew she had no other option but to call Sam. He would believe her and before she could think anymore she grabbed her phone of the mantlepiece and switched it on before calling Sam.

It felt like a lifetime before Sam answered “Sam, it’s me, Anne”

“Anne! what the hell! Where are the fuck are you?” Sam was shocked, the last person he had expected a call from that morning was his sister.

“Wales” Anne replied but before she could say anything else Sam cut her off.

“Wales? You hate Wales! Tell me it’s not you Anne and I know you are the Magpie, I figured it out. Ann thinks it’s you and is trying to track you down. She has been around again this morning giving me the third degree. If she asks me again if you have called I will have to tell her. Please don't make me lie to her.” Sam begged.

“It’s not me Sam, I have been in the middle of nowhere for the last year, I have proof. Well, I don't actually but look it's a copy cat. I can’t tell you exactly where I am so I will come to you. Give me a couple of days. Please avoid Ann so you don't have to lie to her, she mustn't know I am coming back. How’s Ann, is she ok?.’ Ann was desperate of some news of her love,

‘How do you think she is? She doesn’t want to be on this case, but they pulled her in with a new guy who she hates. She is so convinced it’s you playing games and trying to mess with her, she isn't happy at the moment. She never got over you you know, she hates you and loves you at the same time it's tearing her apart. Anne, it’s been over a year why haven’t you called?” Sam's voice was harsh, he was so happy to hear from his sister but angry at the same time.

“I couldn’t face what I had done and I was sick to death of living a lie and when Ann broke off the engagement I just lost it, I had to get away to find myself and heal. By the way, thank you for patching me up, your needlework was excellent, the scares are still visible, but I like that it's a reminder of what an idiot I have been. Sam, I need to see Ann, if she sees me I can explain, she will know it wasn't me, I just want to help her catch the Magpie.” Anne was convinced she could figure it out who it was.

”I don't know Anne, she will pull you in for questioning, do you really want that?”

”I can't hide forever, she will find me, you know what's she's like. When she gets that bit between her teeth she won't let go. Look how determined she was the first time on the Magpie case, she won't leave any stone unturned until she finds where I am. I don't want to be a fugitive on the run. I need to see her. I could help if she believes it wasn't me” Anne was desperate, the only thing she wanted was to see Ann again and to help. If there was the slightest chance she would be forgiven she would take it.

”Ok, I will set up a meeting, well I won't tell her obviously. I will think of something just let me know when you are back, I hope you know what you are doing? Anyway, I have missed you so much it's been crap without you” Sam said earnestly.

”I have missed you too Sam it's been too long us being apart. So how's your lovely wife?” 

”Well she isn't going to be happy and she certainly hasn't missed you!” Sam laughed and could hear Anne laughing as well. Sam was so happy Anne was coming back and he knew Liz would just have to deal with if.

”I haven't laughed for, who knows how long, thank you. I will let you know when I am back. Love you, little brother”

”Love you sis” 

Anne ended the call and held her phone against her chest tightly and smiled, finally she was going to see Ann again.


	6. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, Finally after all this time Ann and Anne finally meet up. Will Ann forgive Anne? Read on.
> 
> Enjoy 🤗🎩🤗🎩🤗

Anne turned the key in the ignition and the car fell silent. In the dark shadows of the deserted warehouse, the rust bucket Anne had bought in Wales looked like just another abandoned car, Ann wouldn't suspect a thing when she showed up with Sam. The warehouse was secluded, out of the way, so no one would hear the shouting. Anne knew deep down Ann would be shocked to see her and that she was in for a verbal ear-bashing followed by the customary slap across the face. Anne touched her cheek knowing Ann's hand would soon be making contact with it and smiled to herself, it would be deserved just like the last time at the police station. Anne looked in the rearview mirror and gave herself the once over, she wanted to make sure she looked her best and tucked her shoulder-length brown hair behind her ears, unfortunately, there was no hiding the dark circles under her eyes from the lack of sleep. Anne was as ready as she would ever be and moved her hand down to her chest and rubbed her hand over Ann's ring which lay under her t-shirt against her skin. She pulled out her necklace which the ring was now attached to and brought it up to her lips and softly kissed it. The blue pillbox was still at the cottage, Anne had decided to now wear the ring around her neck at all times, this way it was closer to her heart and she hoped one day it would leave its new place of residence and take up home on Ann's ring finger. Anne replayed the conversation she had with Sam over and over in her head ’She hates you but loves you, it's tearing her apart’. Ann still loved her its what kept her going. Anne just needed Ann to stop hating her and to realise what she really felt was love. 

The lights from Sams car pulling into the empty car park made Anne jump, they had arrived and she quickly grabbed the necklace and ring and placed them both under her t-shirt. This was it, Ann was finally here. The nerves started to kick in and she gripped the steering hard to regain her composure.

**********

All-day Sam had been nervous and excited at the same time, nervous about picking up Ann and excited to finally be seeing his sister again after all this time. Sam gave Liz a kiss goodbye and told her he would explain everything to her later and not to ask any questions, all he said it would be good for Ann. He hoped he was making the right decision not telling Ann and Liz the truth. 

The journey to Anns had been relatively quick, the traffic had flowed smoothly and had not been bumper to bumper which was normally the case when he drove over and for once arrived on time. Sam parked outside Ann's house and made his way to the front door and rung the bell. Sam had rung Ann earlier to say he needed to meet urgently and had said no more, other than she had to be ready when he arrived as they were going somewhere. Ann wasn't overly impressed as she was busy with work and didn't need any distractions but Sam had been very persuasive. 

Sam saw Ann enter the hallway through the frosted glass and she opened the door. Ann stood there in her coat and beanie not looking over-impressed having to go out. 

”Hi Sam, this better be important and if it's some stupid surprise dinner you are taking me to, I am not going do you understand? Seriously, don't you know how busy I am at work? There has been another robbery and I am up to my eyeballs with this Magpie shit. See these dark circles under my eyes? That should give you a clue how bloody exhausted I am” Ann snapped.

”Ann nice to see you. Don't panic there is no surprise party, honest. I wouldn't do that to you not looking like that, I mean look at the state of you, have you even brushed your hair?” Sam tried to lighten the mood and could see Ann had only put on a beanie as her hair was so dishevelled.

”Sam don't even start, or I am turning around and slamming the door in your face” Ann knew Sam was just having a joke but she just wasn't in the frame of mind to be wound up.

”Sorry, was just trying to lighten the mood” Sam was just nervous and was now regretting the plan, he knew his sister was going to get a right rollicking from Ann in the mood she was in. ”Come on let's go”

As Sam drove through the streets of London they both sat in silence as the chilled music coming from the stereo filled the car. Ann just looked out the window and watched the world go by, her thoughts were miles away and for the first time in days, she just switched off her body and mind and was being seduced by the music. The further east Sam took her the less she recognized her surroundings and wondered where Sam was taking her.

”Sam where are we going?” Ann turned and looked at Sam, he looked nervous. 

”I'll explain when we get there ok, not far just a couple of minutes,” Sam knew it wasn't much further and was glad Ann hadn't pressured him from the moment she had got in the car, he knew the music would have softened her up, his chilled mix always worked on Liz when she was grumpy. 

It wasn't long before they pulled up at a deserted factory in the east end of London, the car park was empty and Sam could just about make out Anne's car parked in the shadows. It was exactly how his sister had described, a total wreck. The full moon illuminated the rest of the car park which was a blessing as Sam only had his phone as a torch.

Ann scanned the area quickly looking at the factory which had obviously been shut down years ago and had now been trashed by vandals. She could see broken windows, graffiti and could just make out an abandoned car in the shadows. Why had Sam brought her here? was he about to confess something important? Ann could feel a sense of dread taking over and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, something was wrong.

”Ann don't freak ok. Keep calm” Sam got out of the car and nodded to Ann to do the same.

”Sam I don't like this, this doesn't feel right. What the hell have you got me into?” Ann knew Sam wouldn't put her in danger but she instinctively went into defence mode. Ann heard a car door open and turned to look at the abandoned car that sat in the shadows and suddenly realised what was going on and froze. She couldn't take her eyes of Anne and watched her stride over. Anne was in black jeans, t-shirt and a bomber jacket and looked amazing, and however hard she tried, she couldn't stop her heart from doing a backflip. 

”Ann hear her out. For my sake, please. I couldn't tell you before as I knew you wouldn't come if I did.” Sam looked at Ann who just kept looking in Anne's direction, not moving. He could see Ann was in shock as she didn't reply.

”Ann” Anne was surprised how gaunt and tired Ann looked but she was still the same beautiful woman she had been in love with for over 20 years. All the emotions and love started to flow through every part of her body, the love she had for Ann had not wavered, it felt stronger than before, and wondered how this was even possible. Ann was still the only one for her, and just wanted to hold her in her arms, to squeeze her, to lightly place a kiss on her lips but she knew this was not going to happen. 

”What the hell, Anne. Are you finally handing yourself in?, I can't believe you started all this again, how could you do this to me? don't you know how hard it's been, you are an arsehole” Ann let loose and didn't hold back she was angry, confused.

”I know I am the last person you want to see, but I wanted you to hear it from me face to face, for you to look into my eyes when I tell you that I am not the Magpie this time. I had nothing to do with these new cases, but if you think it is me, take me in and charge me. I will come quietly,” Anne closed the gap between them slowly she wanted Ann to look into her eyes and to know she was telling the truth.

”How can I believe you? and where the hell have you been? I searched for you for months, over a year actually you just disappear, not a word to anyone. Do you know how upset Sam has been? No consideration for anyone else but yourself” Ann hadn't meant to tell Anne she had scoured the country using police resources, now Anne would know she still had feelings for her.

”Oh, so you did want to arrest me then? I am so sorry I shouldn't have taken off, but...I don't know” Anne looked down and realised Ann had made a mistake by letting her go at the police station. Anne put her hands forward and braced herself knowing at any moment the cold cuffs were going to be placed around her wrists. She didn't care anymore, it was too hard hiding out and prison would give Ann some comfort at least.

”No, I don't want to arrest you. Put your hands down. For some unknown reason, I do believe you are not the Magpie. Well you are, but not this time, I thought it was you to start with but deep down I know you wouldn't hurt anyone and I can see now you are telling the truth. Sam wouldn't bring me here if you were guilty. I tried so hard to find you, where the hell were you hiding?” Ann moved into Anne's personal space and looked into Anne's eyes. 

”Wales, it's pretty there and I made some good friends with the local wildlife” Anne smiled but then saw Ann's eyes darken and she knew what was coming next and braced herself for the slap, it was hard, harder than the last one but she didn't flinch, and just accepted her punishment.

”I hate you so much for what you did to me, turning my whole life upside down” Ann used the palms of her hands to push Anne away and felt an object under Anne's t-shirt.

”Ouch” Anne winched as the ring embedded deep into her skin by the force of Ann's shove and she stumbled back a couple of feet.

”Are you ok” Ann hadn't meant to push that hard and wondered what hard object her hands had touched. 

”Yes ok, that hurt more than the slap” Ann was smiling to herself, the ring around her neck was like a magnet to Ann's hand and saw this as a sign that the ring wanted to be back in its rightful place on Ann's ring finger.

”Good, you deserve it. So, now I know you are not the new Magpie was there anything else?” Ann wasn't sure what to do next, she was getting flustered under Anne's intense gaze, she couldn't believe Anne still made her feel this way after all this time, she was desperately trying to keep her feelings in check and could feel her broken heart stitching itself back together piece by piece as she stood there. How could one look make her fall so quickly under her spell?.

”I want to help that's all. I know I can help you catch this guy. Please let me help Ann, it's the least I can do”. Anne pleaded.

”I don't know, you just show up here after all this time and what? You expect everything to be ok? What were you thinking?” Ann questioned

All that was now running through her head was how the hell was she going to explain to the powers to be that her ex-fiance had shown up out of the blue and was here to help again. It would raise so many red flags at work and she wasn't sure if she could take the risk.

”Please, let me help” Anne stepped forward again.

Sam butted in ”Ann, let my sister help. You don't need to tell anyone at work and you could both keep it on the down-low. You know Anne's expertise in the industry would be invaluable. You know she is sorry, please give her a chance. For your sake as well as hers” 

”and don't think you are not going to get an ear-bashing as well Sam for bringing me here. I will deal with you another time. But I suppose you are right, even though I hate to admit it, I can't crack this on my own, not with that dick I am working with, totally hopeless” Ann looked at Anne ”This doesn't mean I have forgiven you if we work together again. This is a working relationship only ok!. Do you understand? So no funny business” Ann crossed her arms and looked directly at Anne, she knew Sam was right she had absolutely no idea who the new Magpie was. Anne the original Magpie had been a lot easier to track down as there were some clues, the new cases just stumped her.

”Yes understood, loud and clear. It's just a working relationship. Can I give you a lift home so you can fill me in on the case?” Anne wanted some alone time with Ann and hoped she would say yes.

”That's a great idea Anne as I have somewhere else to be. Something to pick up” Sam wasn't picking anything up but he thought the two of them needed some alone time to sort out their differences.

Ann looked at Sam and raised her eyebrows, she knew Sam was bullshitting and looked back at Anne ”OK, you can take me home”

”ahhh just one problem, the car isn't insured or registered. Had to be careful as I had someone trying to track me down!” Anne gave a cheeky wink and instantly regretted trying to flirt with Ann and clenched her hands into fists.

”You are hopeless. Just don't run any red lights or speed as the last thing I need is to be pulled up in that piece of shit” Ann had wondered over the months how Anne had got to all the towns to withdraw money. This explained how she managed to fly under the radar without being caught by not getting insurance. 

”Right now you are sorted just need to tell Liz the good news you are back!” Sam laughed he knew Liz would hit the roof when he told her his sister was back and working with Ann again.

”Thanks Sam for everything and hey come here and give your big sister a hug its been too long” Anne pulled Sam in for a tight hug and didn't want to let go, she had missed her brother so much ”Come over tomorrow. I will be staying at the canal house, I can't face going back to the apartment”

**************

Ann spent the next 20 minutes filling Anne in on the case whilst Anne kept quiet and just listened. But she wasn't really listening to Ann she was thinking whether to give her a goodbye kiss on the cheek when she dropped her off.

”You’re not listening are you” Ann had noticed Anne was distracted in her own thoughts.

”Of course I am” Anne could have kicked herself, now Ann was going to be pissed off with her, what had she been thinking but Ann sitting so close was such a distraction.

”What did I just say?” Ann gave Anne a soft punch on the arm.

”Guilty as charged. Sorry, I’m pretty tired, it's been a long drive from Wales today and I am trying not to get stopped!” Anne smiled, a punch in the arm that was playful was a good sign and decided against giving Ann a good night kiss when they got to her place. She didn't want to push Ann away, not when progress was being made.

It wasn't long before Anne pulled up outside Ann's house. Nothing had changed since she had been away, actually, nothing had changed for over 20 years, the door was still red, the flower pots still sat outside minus the spare key which had been removed after she first broke in.

”Here you go. Call me tomorrow to let me know when you want to get started. Thanks, Ann, for letting me help you, I know you are conflicted, but once this is over you won't have to see me again. If that's what you want? And sorry for not listening before” Before Anne could say anything else Ann leant over and kissed her on the cheek. Anne was shocked, she hadn't expected Ann to make the first move.

”Don't think that means anything, by the way, it's...” Ann couldn't believe she had kissed Anne, she didn't want to encourage her, but the urge to touch Anne, even if it was just with her lips was too great. She had missed Anne so much and wondered if she could ever trust her again after everything. Her head was saying no, but she couldn't stop her heart, it belonged to Anne and she knew it.

”I know, have a good night” Anne's heart was running around in her chest cavity, giving high fives and somersaulting with happiness. Her night had been a total success. There was hope.


	7. The 8 Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne finally starts work on the Magpie case. Can she find any clues to help Ann? 
> 
> Anne comes up with a grand plan of attack but Ann isn’t so convinced, at first!
> 
> Read on 🎩🤗🎩🤗🎩🤗

The canal house was finally a home at long last, after standing there empty for years waiting patiently for someone to breath some life back into it. Furniture had been bought, beautiful art now adorned the walls and plush rugs lay over the wooden floors. Anne wanted the place to look inviting, but there was still scope for Ann to add her personal touches if she ever decided to give their relationship another go and move in. 

Anne had popped back to Wales to get all her possessions and decided to stay the night at her little isolated sanctuary, sitting one last time by the bubbling stream and had one last evening looking up at the stars. This time she didn't need to wonder if Ann was looking up, she knew she would be and that brought a smile to her face. Anne got up early the following morning as she wanted to catch Bradley the paperboy to say she was leaving. It turned out Bradley was actually called Braydon and he couldn't believe it when Anne handed him a couple of thousand pounds as a tip and she had wished him well for the future. Brandon who was once terrified of Anne gave her a huge hug and said that he had always wondered who Anne was and was going to miss not seeing her again. 

Whilst Anne was away Sam had been around to her apartment and cleaned out the Magpie Nest, disposing of the perspex boxes and painted over the picture of the Magpie. There was now no evidence that could be traced back to Anne, she was now in the clear. Anne had been grateful for Sams help as she couldn't face going back there ever again and her apartment was now on the market for sale. 

The canal house, which was supposed to be their forever home was now Anne’s new bachelor pad, she had been grateful that there had been no memories of Ann anywhere, unlike the apartment. Ann had popped around several times over the two weeks helping her set up an evidence board but every attempt to have Ann around for dinner had been politely refused. It was too soon, but Anne wouldn't give up she wanted to prove she had changed and was now even more determined to crack the case, maybe this would bring Ann around. She worked long hours compiling a list of potential suspects as the evidence Ann had brought over hadn't uncovered any code or clues.

For two days Anne just sat and stared at the photos of the jewels and drank water from a whiskey tumbler, as she had now given up the booze. She needed to prove to Ann that she was getting her life together, it was baby steps but she knew she needed her head clear if she was going to help Ann catch the Magpie.

Anne looked at her watch, there was still time for a quick shower and freshen up before Ann arrived. She wanted to look as hot as possible and slipped into her favourite pair of jeans which accentuated her exquisite rear and teamed it up with her go to tight-fitting t-shirt before pulling her hair back into a low ponytail. Anne looked in the mirror and was pleased with the result and laughed to herself remembering the last time Ann visited she had caught her blatantly looking at her well-toned butt and had turned bright red with embarrassment when Anne caught her. 

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang and Anne casually walked to the door, she didn't want to seem too eager to see her.

”Ann I wish you would use the key I gave you instead of knocking” Anne gave a little smile.

”We talked about this, just give me some time. You have only been back a few weeks and before you forget, this is just a working relationship” Ann tried desperately not to look at Anne's body and kept eye contact. She knew exactly what Anne's plan was, trying to look drop-down gorgeous every time she visited and couldn't let herself get caught again looking at the certain part of her body which her eyes were always drawn to. Ann had cursed to herself after the last visit getting caught.

”I know, work, work, work. It's good to see you. Come through to the evidence room, I have made some progress since you last visited. I have everything set up and it would be good to have your input on the suspects” Anne said.

”Suspects, already? Wow, you have been busy. Oh, there was also another robbery last night” Ann said in frustration.

Anne led the way to the evidence room and could feel Ann's eyes burning into her rear like a hot branding iron and smiled to herself, the outfit had been a success. This time she didn't turn around to catch her out and just enjoyed the moment.  
”That's not good there was another break-in, do you have some information for me,” Anne asked.

”Yes I have a picture of the stolen jewel, I have just come from the address so it might help if you haven't found any clues to the next break in location,” Ann sat down on the leather chesterfield couch, she was glad to be off her feet as it had been a long day.

”Right let us see what you have before I run through what I have” Anne came and sat down next to Ann on the couch and made sure there was a space between them, but being this close was excruciating. She knew in the old days she would have placed a soft kiss on Ann’s pink luscious lips before grabbing her hair and pulling her in for a deeper passionate kiss. Anne could feel her arousal kicking in and shook her head, she had to concentrate on the case and not keep thinking sexual thoughts.

”The robbery last night was in Islington about 1 am this morning. He knocked the husband out first, then tied up the wife” Ann found the picture of the brooch and showed it to Anne. ”He is going to hurt someone really bad soon. Last night the husband got lucky and it was just mild concussion. Why couldn't he have been like......” Ann couldn't look at Anne and looked away.

”Me!... It's ok you can say it. There is no need to protect me, I know I did wrong but what he's doing it's cowardly. We will catch him, I promise, even if it's the last thing I do and I don't care how long it takes ok?”. Anne got up and stood in front of the board with her arms crossed and her legs spread, tilting her head back and forth. Out of the five cases, now 6. Four had taken place in London and two on the outskirts of the city.

”Sorry, I am still wrapping my head around everything that's all. Anyway did this latest information help? Ann asked.

”Yes and No. It’s another lovely piece but to be honest, I haven't got much. He is definitely not doing a coded message, or he hasn't taken enough for me to find anything and these jewels are a lot more expensive than anything I would have ever taken. But I do know this, he has been looking through insurance documents like what we did to find the items, as there is no way these are random takes. Wait, there is something, just give me a minute,” Anne was now pacing up and down looking at every photo again, just double-checking to make sure her hunch was right.

”Come on spill, don't keep me in the dark,” Ann could feel her heart thumping in her chest, the butterflies of excitement slowly starting to wake in her stomach. 

”There is only one common denominator I can see. I am going out on a limb but if you look at each jewel there is only one solitary diamond which is quite unusual especially when each piece is worth over £8,000. It doesn't have to be a big diamond just one and they are all from the 1800s and one of a kind, hence why they fetch good money. It's just a theory but I swear it's correct, I would put my house on it, ” Anne looked over to Ann, who had the biggest smile on her face. 

It had been that simple, Ann couldn't believe she had missed the smallest of details and had tried to make it more complicated than it actually was. The new Magpie hadn't even vaguely been on the same intellectual level as Anne. 

”You are right Anne, that's it, one diamond. Thank you I knew you would find something” Ann was relieved, finally a breakthrough.

”I think he is only targeting London and the outskirts, so this should narrow your search with the insurance files so only items £8000 and over with one diamond. Get me a list of everything you find and I will cast my eye over it, and hopefully, I can spot something” Anne smiled to herself.

”Ok, is there anything else?” Ann wanted to leave, every time she saw Anne it was getting harder to resist her.

”Don't forget the list of subjects I have compiled. I have a strong feeling it's one of these people. But I could be wrong but it's worth checking them all out. What have we got to lose?” Anne walked over the whiteboard in the corner of the room and spun it around. There were 8 photos stuck to the board with each person's name underneath apart from the last photo that was face down and had no name.

”Wow, impressive. 8 suspects. Well, I recognise some of the faces but not all of them, go on,” Ann got up from the couch and stood next to Anne staring ahead, she could feel Anne's eyes burning into her skin. The temptation look into Anne's eyes was strong but she knew if she did they would be on that couch in seconds tearing their clothes off each other. 

”Ok, firstly we have Harriet Parkhill. Yes I know about Catherine’s true identity, Bev told me, and before you have a meltdown on the confidentiality side of things you have to understand Bev and I are close. She thought it would help me knowing the truth. So don't be mad.” Anne took her gaze away from Ann and looked at Catherine's photo, she had been shocked when she found out.

”Yes I am mad, but not, if that makes sense. Are you OK?” Ann touched Anne's arm to offer some comfort as she knew Anne missed her best friend. Anne didn't turn around and kept looking at the photo.

”Yeah I'm fine. Harriet has a score to settle with you, for banishing her from the country. Yes, Bev told me you banished her,” Anne had been gutted to lose Catherine from her life but felt betrayed she had never told her the truth about her past.

”She should be easy to track down, Diana Travers, isn't that the woman you were contracted to?” Ann wondered why she was up there.

”Mmm, let's just say she was blackmailing me and someone I know made her pay for it. So she will be looking at getting revenge and targeting you would be her style” Anne secretly hoped it was Diana as this time she would pay the price for messing with her again.

Anne proceeded to go through every photo, four were jewellery buyers who Ann didn't know and she explained in depth why she thought they could be involved and that they needed to be investigated. It wasn't long before she stood at the last photo which was nameless and turned over, Ann gasped when the photo was revealed she couldn't believe Anne had put her brother up.

”Sam? He's your brother, why would you want to investigate him, I don't understand” Ann was confused.

”Don't you see, he has every reason to be the Magpie. He wanted his sister back. He knows I was the original Magpie so starting up again would put me in the clear. That's all I got really. I didn't want to put him up there, but it has to be everyone we can think of” Anne knew it was pretty far-fetched as Sam didn't have a bad bone in his body.

”That's such a poor story, seriously to find his sister. Sometimes I wonder about you” Ann smiled, she wondered if Anne had actually been serious or was messing with her. Ann reached up and tore Sams picture down and scrunched it into a ball and threw it on the floor.

”Ok, it was pretty dumb to suspect Sam, please don't tell him he will kill me,” Anne laughed.

”Look I really should be going, can you send me all those photos and I will start looking into their backgrounds. I mean Duncan will be doing it, he needs to do some work for a change”. Ann was about to leave when Anne spoke.

”Do you have to go?” Anne looked disappointed, Ann had only been in her house for just under an hour. 

”Sorry I need to write up the report from last night, I have so much to do, but thank you for all you have done you have been amazing,” Ann said.

”Wait! Tell Duncan to look at the one's we know first, the others are all buyers and for some reason, I think our man is a buyer. Like I was. There is no way he would know what to take if he didn't have some inside knowledge of the business and he is too meticulous with what he is taking” Anne was now desperately trying to come up with anything to keep Ann in her presence.

”Well that still doesn't help me, if it's not one of those people you have picked out it could be anyone then. I mean I didn't figure out it was you and you were right under my nose” Ann shook her head and looked at the 8 photos staring back at her, hoping one of them was the Magpie.

”You were distracted, I distracted you. It was an easy mistake. Oh God, that's it! how to you fancy doing some undercover work, it would be right up your alley” Anne was smiling a plan at last and a plan Ann would jump at.

”Go one, I can see you are dying to tell me” Ann smiled, she was hoping Anne had an actual plan as she knew she was using stalling tactics to keep her in the house.

”There is a big buyers dinner at the Savoy this weekend and everyone in the industry will be there with their partners. I thought we could do some digging and those four suspects I have picked will definitely be going. We know he is 6ft tall or thereabouts, so it should narrow the field down a bit. What do you say?” Anne was desperately hoping Ann would say yes.

”But I thought partners weren't allowed at these dinners? Oh, so they can go but you were obviously wanting me out of the way in Australia? Shit, you were good, I didn't suspect a thing, you were so believable” Ann then realised that's what Anne was doing on those nights returning the stolen jewels, and shook her head. How had she been so naive?

”Ann, I am so sorry. Please don't be hurt, you know I was only trying to return everything so I could get back on the straight and narrow.” Anne could see the disappointment in Ann's eyes, helping her now was bringing up some painful memories and wondered if being on the case was the right thing.

”Yes I understand what you were doing, but it doesn't make it right. We need to have a proper talk, not now. I need you to tell me everything that went on before us and after us. Starting from the time you stole my Gondola pin! Anyway, let's go to dinner it's the best plan we have, I trust you know what you are doing” 

”Yes trust me it will be the perfect as everyone gets pretty trashed at these dos and someone is bound to let something slip. You haven't heard the best part yet, well it's a suggestion that's all and only if you are happy to go along with it.” Anne looked at Ann as she wanted to gauge her reaction when she told her.

”By the way your eyes are sparkling, I am not sure if I am looking forward to what's coming next,”.Ann couldn't stop the corner of her mouth moving into a smile, why did Anne have to be so damn hot, she could feel her heart reaching out wanting to grab Anne's heart and never let go.

”You are going to wear your Gondola pin. Wait hear me out. It's a one-off, it has one diamond and I will make sure I brag to everyone how rare and expensive it is. If he is there he will be desperate to get it, I am sure of it. I fell in love with it so why wouldn't he? Then we could set a trap. What do you think?” Anne could see Ann going white, perhaps it hadn't been a good idea after all.

”I, I... I don't know, it's my most precious item. Anne, I'm not sure” Ann felt sick, it was a great plan but the thought of exposing her Gondola pin to all those vultures didn't sit well.

”Look, I will be by your side all night. I know it's not ideal you pretending to be my girlfriend and having to wear your pin. Sorry, It was a stupid idea, forget I even mentioned it. I will go on my own. I have a rare tie pin that hasn't seen the light of day for years and it's very valuable, I will wear that. I apologise, I should never...” Anne stopped as soon as Ann touched her arm to stop her from saying another word.

”No. I won't be your girlfriend if we go together,” Ann paused, she wanted to see Anne's reaction before she said anything else.

Anne was now trying to hold back her emotions. It really was over between them, Ann wouldn't even pretend to be her girlfriend. ”Ok, I wasn't trying to push anything between us, sorry for being so presumptuous thinking you would go along with it,” was all Anne could muster.

”Fiance! That will be a better cover than a girlfriend. I need my ring back and I want a bloody expensive dress to wear. I have dropped a size and I am sure you know what would make me look a million dollars. But afterwards, you get the ring back ok?” Ann leant up and kissed Anne on the cheek. ”Make sure the dress is black, I want that Gondola pin to shine”

”Yes. Fiance. Perfect. Wow” Anne was gobsmacked, Ann had knocked her for six, with her come back and to get a kiss from her love had just made her whole day. Anne couldn't wipe the smile off her face, it didn't matter how hard she tried.

”Right I will see you Saturday night and don't be late. Oh, and I also need a pair of shoes, a black clutch bag and anything else you think I might need. I trust you are up to the job” Ann could still feel the tingling on her lips where they had touched Anne's cheek. It was inappropriate giving Anne hope, but she deserved a reward for all the hard work she had done.

”Don worry, leave everything to me, you know I won't let you down. I will make sure everything is delivered before 4 pm and I will pick you up at 6 pm. I will bring the ring with me” Anne touched her chest and felt the ring under her t-shirt, the thought of it going back to its rightful home on Anns ring finger made her so happy. Even though it would only be for one night, it was a start in the right direction. 

After Ann left Anne poured herself another glass of water and sat down on the couch in the evidence room. Saturday night couldn't come around soon enough, having Ann on her arm all night was going to be so surreal after all this time and she would make sure Ann would be the stand out of the evening and knew exactly what dress to get her.


	8. The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8!! Ok, I have decided to write this over two parts so you will just have to wait to find out what happens between the Annes.
> 
> Ann is patiently waiting for the dress to arrive. Will it fit? will she like it? Does Ann start to soften and will she be weak??
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> 🤗🎩🤗🎩🤗🥰🥰
> 
> Next part either today or tomorrow...

The old grandfather clock in the hallway started to chime, indicating that the deadline for the dress to arrive had now passed. Anne had promised it would be there before 4 pm to give Ann plenty of time to get ready, but nothing, there was no sign of it. 

Liz had popped over just after lunch to help her sister with her hair and makeup and was now watching Ann pace up and down the bedroom in her bathrobe. 

”So when is the dress supposed to be arriving? It's ten past four already. Just call her to find out where it is, before you wear the carpet out!” Liz hadn't been impressed that Anne was back in town and could see her sister starting to fall again. It was the last thing she needed as Ann had been a total mess over the last 18 months.

Ann grabbed her phone and sent a quick text saying ’No dress’ and waited for a reply which came back instantly.

”She said it's on its way. Liz, what if it doesn't fit or I hate it? I have nothing else to wear. Oh God this was a bad idea, why did I agree to it? That's it, if the dress isn't 100% perfect she can go on her own” Ann said in a huff and plonked herself down next to Liz on the bed.

The doorbell rang.

”Ah saved by the bell. Stay here and I will grab it” Liz ran down the stairs to get the dress. She couldn't wait to see what Anne had bought. Deep down she knew it would be stunning and very expensive as Anne would be trying every trick in the book to try and win Ann over. 

”Sorry, it's late Miss, traffic terrible” The delivery driver handed over several bags.

When Liz came back into the bedroom laden with various boxes and bags, Ann looked at her in astonishment.

”Omg has she brought up the whole of London?” Ann nervously laughed, she had only been expecting a dress and shoes but Anne had gone totally overboard.

Liz laid everything out on the bed and started unwrapping the first package whilst Ann just stood there and watched, waiting in anticipation of what the bags and boxes would reveal. 

”Omg, look at these Jimmy Choo shoes, these are from his latest collection. I saw them in a magazine last week. I so want these after you have finished wearing them” Liz held up the black glittered high heels to take a closer inspection, they were truly magnificent. 

”Wow, I love them. What else? hurry up and open another package, but leave the dress until last” Ann slipped on the shoes which hugged her feet like a glove, and started to walk around the bedroom giving them a test run.

”Lingerie and stockings! I hope you won't be showing these to her later?” Liz gave Ann that don't go there look whilst waving them in her direction.

”I won't. Stop reading too much into it. It's such a waste wearing something so sexy and alluring when only my eyes will see it, and yours of course!” Ann so wanted Anne to see her in the lingerie and stockings and smiled to herself imagining Anne getting hot under the collar. 

Ann quickly put the said items on and was now seductively walking around the bedroom in just her underwear and heels. Liz was laughing, she was glad Ann was now in a good mood and was finally starting to relax and enjoy herself.

”You are daft. Just remember your eyes only! Ok, let's see what else” Liz smirked to herself knowing Anne was going to miss out. 

Every bag revealed another treasure. Perfume came next, then a clutch bag which matched the high heels and there were even some gold and diamond drop earrings. Anne had thought of everything. 

”See, isn't she the most thoughtful girlfriend” Ann hadn't meant that word to come out. 

”Girlfriend” Liz looked at Ann.

”Sorry slip of the tongue. You know what I mean. She just thinks of everything that's all. Shit, why does she have to be so bloody perfect” Ann replied.

”So are you ready to have a look at the dress?” Liz was desperate to see if Anne could pull off the impossible with only 3 days to organise it.

Ann nodded, she couldn't wait to see it and watched Liz slowly unzip the dress bag and carefully extracted it from its plastic prison.

”My God, that woman has the most impeccable taste, just astonishing. It's just on a different level to anything I have ever seen. I swear to God, Anne must have a degree in how to make a woman look and feel amazing. Oh Ann, don't cry” Liz could see her sister starting to well up and went over and rubbed her bare shoulders.

”I am trying so hard Liz to keep it together, but look at that dress, look at everything she has got me. Why did she have to be the Magpie? It's just not fair. I was so happy when we were together, my life was complete. It's just crap this situation. I am sorry Liz, but I love her so much, I always have. I don't think I will be able to stop myself, every time I see her my love just gets stronger if that's even possible” Ann wiped away the tear that rolled down her face with a tissue she was trying not to ruin her makeup. 

”I know she hurt you Ann, and I still have mixed feelings myself, but she is Sams sister and she will always be in our lives. But don't rush straight back into her arms and don't let all these fine things sway you. We know the Listers are charming as fuck and they have that damn magic about them. You know tonight she will try again but try and be strong, not just for you but for her.” Liz knew her sister was a hopeless romantic and that Anne was the master of seduction. She didn't hold out much hope of Ann behaving herself.

”She won't Liz. She hasn't once made a move on me and has always behaved impeccably every time I go around to see her. It's funny, she crosses her arms a lot when I am there, I can see she wants me, it's written all over her face but I can also see the sadness in her eyes, every time I leave. She is hurting big time and I hate hurting her.” Ann felt a twinge of sadness creep through her body.

”Ann! Let her hurt. What she did to you...” Liz said sharply.

”Please Liz don't. I am trying to put the past behind me”. 

The black dress was simple but elegant, it was strapless and form-fitting at the top which splayed from the waist and flowed effortlessly to the floor. Ann ran her hand over the material, it was like nothing she had ever felt before and wondered if it was silk but it wasn't, it was smooth but warm to the touch. She knew her skin would love having this against it and could feel tingles running through her entire body at just the thought. Ann stepped into the dress she and just hoped Anne had got the right size. Liz zipped her up and stood back to see the finished article. Liz gasped and started to clap with appreciation.

”How the hell does she do it. It fits perfectly like it was made especially for you?” Liz was blown away, she had never seen Ann look so stunning,

Ann looked at herself in the mirror, she hardly recognised the person staring back at her. At that moment she knew tonight would be the night she gave Anne another chance, she couldn't hold out any longer and was looking forward to Anne slowly taking off the exquisite dress and making love to her all night long.

”I know what's running through your mind, it's written all over your face. Don't!” Liz said in a stern voice.

”Anyway, where is my Gondola pin?” Ann quickly changed the subject. She wasn't having this conversation again with her sister.

Liz picked up the pin and attached it to the dress. 

”There you go all secured. I do love that Gondola pin, make sure your bodyguard tonight keeps a close eye on it!” Liz said.

The bottle of Champagne that had been sitting in the ice bucket on the chest of drawers was now opened. Ann needed some Dutch courage and quickly downed a glass before topping herself up with another. It wasn't too much longer before the doorbell rang indicating the arrival of Anne.

”That must be Anne now, and she is on time. Now make sure she keeps her hands to herself. I will let her in as you haven't put your perfume on yet” Liz gave her sister a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing down the stairs.

**********

”Hi, Liz, good to see you again, did she like the dress?” Anne looked sheepishly at her sister in law, she could tell by the look on her face, she was still in the dog box.

”Just a quick word before she comes down. Don't you fucking dare try anything tonight, or you will have me to deal with. Understand! Oh full marks on the dress by the way, it's amazing. Alexander McQueen very impressive you went all out didn't you? But don't think that Lister charm of yours will work on us Walkers, we have your number. Oh, just one more thing, can you give your brother some tips on how to impress a woman as he never buys me anything like this, he is hopeless,” Liz stepped back and let Anne into the hallway.

”I won't, I will behave I promise... Wow,” Anne's mouth dropped at the sight of Ann coming down the stairs. She had never seen her look so beautiful and now wondered how she was going to keep her hands to herself all evening. Anne was now regretting making the promise to Liz and also had it been wise getting Ann such an alluring dress?

Ann didn’t even look at her sister as she floated down the staircase, she was just mesmerized seeing Anne in her black tuxedo with her hair pulled back, she looked more handsome than ever before. The memories of Liz and Sams wedding came rushing back, as well as all her feelings. It was just like their first encounter and could feel herself falling head over heals back in love. Ann walked towards Anne and stopped in front of her and looked into her dark eyes, she could see Anne was totally blown away and her eyes couldn't hide the love that was spilling out. Ann leant in and kissed Anne on the cheek.

”Thank you so much for the dress, shoes and everything else, it was a total surprise, I wasn't expecting it. Everything is just so amazingly beautiful. Sometimes I hate the way you know me so well and spoil me. By the way, you do look very handsome in your tuxedo, it's a very good look on you. But remember, it's only for tonight me and you ok?” Ann could see the disappointment flash across Anne's face, she could see Anne was trying desperately to hide the hurt.

”I get it, just the one night. I will be honest it's going to hard for me tonight, you look so breathtakingly beautiful and the Gondola pin looks amazing against a black background. I will follow your lead tonight. I won't touch you or grab your hand unless you do it first. I need you to feel comfortable at all times, I don't want you to be distracted as it's an important night.” Anne reached to stroke the pin and pulled her hand back, it wasn't appropriate, she could feel Liz watching her every move, and she knew she had to be on her best behaviour.

”That's good, I don't want you thinking there is any more to it. I will be holding your hand tonight and touching you, we are supposed to be engaged and we have to put on a convincing show. I am glad you are on the same page with all this as it will make it easier. Ok, my handsome one where is the ring?” Ann held up her hand and waved it in front of Anne and smiled. 

Ann was going to have some fun tonight with Anne and was determined to flirt up a storm as payback for being the Magpie. Then at the end of the evening, she planned to grab hold of Anne's tuxedo lapels and pull her in for a deep passionate kiss when she least expected it. She was hoping Anne would get the message and realise that she had given her the green light that their relationship was all back on and they could once again be intimate.

”Yes the ring, sorry, nearly forgot the finishing touch to the outfit” Ann winked.

Anne reached the inside of her jacket and pulled out the pillbox and handed it over before looking away, she didn't want to see Ann putting the ring back on. She heard the box open and shut knowing the ring was finally back in its rightful spot. One day she thought, it would be there permanently. 

Anne turned around and glanced down at Ann's ring ringer and felt a twinge of sadness engulf her body. Ann was now her fiance again, but she wasn't.


	9. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look, not going to put any spoilers down as I don't want to ruin anything. This will be a bit of a rollercoaster ride, but you should expect that from me..
> 
> Let's just say Ann does grab hold of Anne's tuxedo lapels! You know she can't help herself...
> 
> Hold on tight!!!
> 
> 🎩🤗🎩🤗🎩🤗

The cab ride to the Savoy had been quiet, they had hardly spoken more than a couple of words to each other throughout the entire journey. Anne looked out the window trying not to look at Ann as she knew she couldn't trust her wandering hands, especially with Ann in that dress. The warmth of Ann's hand as it touched hers brought her back to reality and she turned around to see Ann gazing at her.

”I know this is hard for you all this pretence, are you sure you are ok with it?” Ann said and gave Anne's hand a loving squeeze.

”Yes I am fine. I was just miles away thinking about tonight that's all, and how to play it. When we get there, I need you to go in first and head to the bar. I want to see who will take notice of you, probably most of the room in that dress. You look so elegant tonight and very desirable, if this doesn't attract the attention of the Magpie nothing will. Can you order me a coke with ice, make sure they put it in a whiskey tumbler, I don't want to everyone to know I am sober, as I am never sober at these events,” Anne laughed.

Anne loved what Ann had done with her hair, the updo for the evening was very sophisticated and it gave prominence to her slender neck and bare shoulders. All Anne wanted to do was place her lips on her porcelain skin and kiss along her delicate collar bone and work her way up her neck nipping and sucking like in the past. Anne quickly averted her eyes, she knew she shouldn't be having these thoughts about Ann.

”Yes, that's a good idea staying focused. I am actually feeling nervous about tonight for some reason. Sorry I might need to have a few drinks to calm my nerves if that's alright? And don't think I didn't notice you looking at me, I know exactly what's going on in that mind of yours!” Ann replied before giving Anne a playful slap. 

”Do you blame me? You are a stunning woman Ann Walker. Also, I don't mind if you drink, just enjoy yourself. Ahh here we are, let's rock and roll?” Anne stepped out of the cab first and paid the driver before taking Ann’s hand in hers to help her out of the cab.

”Thank you Anne” Ann smiled, she liked the way Anne was always so chivalrous and the perfect gentlewoman.

Once in the Savoy, Ann did as instructed and headed towards the bar gliding effortlessly across the ballroom floor. Out of the corner of her eye she could see heads turning in her direction, Anne had been right, she was a show stopper in her outfit. Any other time Ann would be cringing with having so many eyes trained in her direction, but tonight she was drawing out the Magpie and she felt incredible, full of confidence. Ann reached the bar and was pleased she hadn't lost her composure and ordered the drinks. The barman had been quick and Ann downed her shot of tequila before taking a sip of her champagne, she needed the stronger spirit after running the gauntlet of eyes. It had been a matter of seconds before she felt the breath from the mystery man on her exposed neck and her body stiffened. Ann wasn't comfortable with the closeness.

”Well, I nearly didn't come tonight but I am so glad I did. Can I just say you certainly know how to make an entrance, that dress is totally exquisite on you. I have never seen someone light up the room as you do,” whispered the man behind Ann.

Ann turned and looked up and the taller man wearing an ill-fitting tuxedo. She recognised the man as one of the suspects and was trying desperately to remember why Anne had chosen him. She couldn't believe her luck, less than five minutes in the venue and already Anne's plan was working, smoking out the suspects.

”Thank you for your compliment, but there are lots of beautiful women here tonight, who, as you say, light up the room” Ann gestured to several women who were immaculately dressed in beautiful dresses.

”Not a patch on you sweetheart. They are not sophisticated and stunningly attractive like you. Please tell me you came alone and that you are in the jewellery business?” The taller man smirked and moved a bit closer, he liked what he saw.

”No, I am not in the business. My fiance is and has never brought me along before, saying these events were really boring,” Ann could see the man glance down at her chest and then to the Gondola pin. She felt disgusted being treated like a piece of meat and wished Anne would hurry up and save her.

”Ah, so out of luck. That's a shame, if you get bored with your fiance I would be more than happy to look after you and show you a good time,” The man looked down at Ann’s ring finger and started to laugh out loud.

”What's so funny” Ann was bemused by his actions.

”Dear God, you are Anne Lister's fiance” he replied.

”Yes, actually, how do you know?” Ann took another sip of her champagne

”All I can say is that she loves you very much. I sold her your engagement ring, the best profit I ever made, she paid me 5 times its value, she was desperate for it. It was nice screwing her over” The man decided he was going to have some fun as Anne wasn't around and placed his hand on Ann's arm and started rubbing her soft skin.

”Get your fucking hands off her” Anne had seen Jamie make a beeline towards Ann as soon as he clapped eyes on her. Anne had been so focussed on Jamie she hadn't noticed all the other men staring.

”Anne, so nice to see you again, I was just having a lovely chat to your fiance, she is very delightful. Well done, you have certainly scored a cracker with that one, no wonder you paid so much for that ring. If I had known she was this beautiful I would have charged you more, especially after you shafted me with Georgina and that necklace” Jamie backed off, not before taking another look at the Gondola pin.

”It was hardly shafting you, Georgina thought you were an arrogant prick. No wonder it's so easy to get what I want when all I have to do it compete against the likes of you” Anne's eyes darkened, she just wanted to leave, she didn't like Jamie eyeing up Ann one little bit. In fact, she hated all the attention Ann was getting and could feel the green-eyed monster rearing its ugly head.

”Anne, please” Ann handed Anne her drink before reaching up and placing a soft kiss on Anne's lips, she knew this would calm her down.

They just looked at each other and ignored Jamie who got the message and walked off, he knew when three was a crowd.

”Thank you, you didn't need to kiss me. I am not complaining though. Shit, I was so close to losing it, sorry. I just hate that prick so much. That was Jamie Wellington one of my top suspects actually. Come on let's mingle, I need people to see that pin and I will introduce you to my colleagues,” Anne smiled, not only did she get a kiss she could now feel Ann’s fingers entwining hers. She knew it was only for show, but would take any affection she could get as tomorrow it was back to reality in the canal house by herself.

*************

The evening was turning out to be a huge success, Anne had been the happiest she had been in a long time. The attention she had received from Ann had been amazing, with her holding her hand, rubbing her back, giving plenty of kisses to her cheek and even her pert bottom had been pinched on numerous occasions. Anne couldn't wipe the smile off her face. They had introduced themselves to every suspect and just like Jamie they were falling over Ann like lovesick puppies. Everyone had checked out and admired the Gondola pin, the plan was working a treat. Anne had several of her colleagues, as well as strangers, come up to her and every sentiment had been about Ann. ’You sly dog, no wonder you never brought here before’, ’Jackpot’, ’Stunner’, ’So adorable’, ’Breathtaking’ the compliments for Ann had been none stop. Anne had to stop herself from overthinking the situation, that it was all an act, and just wanted to believe it was all real and Ann was still her fiance.

Ann started to enjoy all the attention that was being directed her way and felt safe knowing Anne was by her side. She enjoyed seeing Anne in her natural habitat, schmoozing and laughing with colleagues and getting plenty of slaps on the back for having such a stunner on her arm. Anne played the game of pretence so well Ann started to feel guilty by teasing her love so much, but she couldn't stop herself. Every time she touched Anne she felt a rush of electricity run through her body and was getting more and more turned on. She could feel her tiny g string was wet through with her arousal and so longed for Anne to be touching her down there and skilfully using her fingers to slide between her folds and slowly circle her swollen clitoris before inserting her fingers in deep. Just the thought of Anne inside her made her start to blush.

Anne could see Ann had switched off and was thinking about something. ”Are you ok?”

”Yes, everything's good, just remembering something that's all” Ann quickly replied.

”I think tonight has been very successful, probably too successful. I didn't realise how much attention you and that pin would be receiving. My four suspects have now risen to 10 or even more. Looks like your assistant Duncan is going to be very busy next week following up all the leads. I am now thinking we need to look at everyone who is here tonight, we can't rule out anyone. Apart from Graham, he is desperate for that pin but would pay handsomely for it, plus he is 85 and doesn't have a bad bone in his body. He was totally smitten with you” Anne smiled, he wasn't the only one that was smitten. Anne had loved the way Ann was so comfortable talking to her colleagues, laughing at their jokes and subtlety touching them on their arm to make them relax in her presence.

”Great idea, will get Duncan up to speed Monday and see what he comes up with” Ann took another sip from her Champagne, she had now lost count how many glasses she had drunk and could feel herself getting slightly tipsy.

”Are you having fun though tonight, or is it a bit boring all this jewellery talk” Anne had started to get a bit braver now and placed her arm around Anns back and rubbed her thumb across the fabric of the dress feeling the warmth of Ann's body.

”Actually, I have really enjoyed it, it's been the best night I have had in a long time. Stop rubbing my back and behave!” Ann dug her nails into the Anns palm and the rubbing instantly stopped.

”Sorry, it's just you have been teasing me all night, it's been torture” Anne winked.

”That was the plan, so are you going to have a dance with me or not?” Ann replied

”Yes of course, sorry I..” Anne stopped she could see Ann looking at her intensely.

”Don't read anything into this, it's just for show” Ann bit her bottom lip and smiled, she couldn't hold out any longer and cupped Annes face before leaning up and kissing her love tenderly on the lips. She felt Anne's strong-arm grab her around the waist to pull her in tight against her core. Ann could feel the flames of passion rising like an exploding volcano and her tiny g string gave up trying to hold onto her arousal and it just overflowed. 

”That wasn't for show, was it? don't lie” Anne didn't care anymore, she knew Ann wouldn't push her away and leant in for a repeat, this time Ann opened her mouth slightly giving Anne permission to go in deeper and she did. Their tongues were like long lost lovers desperately trying to reconnect. Anne didn't care who saw them standing there by the edge of the dancefloor making out. 

Ann suddenly pulled back and placed her open hand on Annes chest and looked up, she was slightly breathless with the intensity of the kiss ”Stop! Shit, I’ve missed your kisses and you are making me so wet. You are naughty taking advantage of me when I have been drinking and aren't you are supposed to be taking me for a dance”

”Spoilsport, you did start this don’t forget, I do believe it was you who kissed me first,” Anne knew Ann was starting to fall and it wouldn't be long before they would be making love, she just knew Ann wanted it just as much as she did.

Anne led her to the dance floor and they danced to several songs before a slow one came on. She pulled Ann in close so their bodies were now touching, but Ann pulled away, Anne looked confused.

”I can't do this, sorry. It's just that you are doing things to my insides and I just don't trust myself at the moment around you. I am weakening, there is no point denying it as I know you read me so well. But you promised and I promised Liz we would behave, so no more body contact.” Ann saw the look of disappointment again on Anne's face.

”Ann. We are consenting adults, please. I know we made a promise. I won't tell if you don't” Anne brushed her thumb across Anne's cheek hoping Ann would say yes.

” Let's go, I need some air and to think about things, I can't promise you anything Anne. You know I want to take things slow and not just jump straight back in. Even though you are so bloody irresistible” Ann knew the drink had smashed down her walls of protection and she was now totally vulnerable to all of Annes advances.

“Am I that irresistible?” Anne knew she was getting mixed messages, she could see Ann needed a release but was struggling with her true feelings.

“You know damn well you are,” Ann grabbed hold of Anne's lapels, something she had been wanting to do all night and pulled her in once again and kissed her hard on the lips. She could feel two strong hands on her rear pulling her in tight, she knew Anne's inner beast was coming back to life and wanted to take her.

”Come on, there is a hotel around the corner, just think about it on the way, if you still feel the same and you don’t want me, I will put you in a cab ok” Anne knew she wouldn't say no. 

They quickly left the dance floor and headed towards the entrance.

”Not leaving are you. Such a shame taking away my eye candy for the night, not very fair Anne is it?” Jamie once again leered at Ann's chest.

”Anne, leave it” Ann could see Anne clench her fist and was ready to floor him.

Anne clenched her teeth and whispered in Jamie's ear ”You even look at Ann again, and I swear to God, I will rip your eyes out, string you up and even cut your fucking balls off if I have to. Do you understand?”

Ann could see Anne's threatening demeanour and pulled her away from Jamie and dragged her outside.

”Anne calm down, he was drunk. Plus you did put me in this dress, what did you expect?” Ann giggled, she had never seen Anne as the jealous type and she had seen it rear its head several times during the night.

”I swear to God, one day I will kick the shit out of Jamie. But thanks for pulling me away, it probably wouldn't have been a good look in front of everyone me decking him,” Anne was still holding onto Ann's hand, she wanted to hold onto it for as long as she could. The hotel wasn't far away and all she could think about was finally making love to Ann.

”I don't blame you for wanting to punch his lights out. I would have beaten you to it though, but I didn't want to ruin my dress” Ann smiled she felt so happy and alive. Every day, every hour, every minute she spent back in Anne's company she felt closer, she was not going to go home in a cab she was going to finally have Anne again.

They had been so wrapped up in each others company laughing and joking around they hadn't seen a hooded figure walking directly towards them wielding a knife. Before they knew it he was standing in front of them.

”Hand it over,” The masked man shouted.

Anne instinctively pushed Ann behind her ”Just calm down, You can have what you want, my wallet is in my jacket pocket, I have money, cards. We don't want any trouble” Anne’s only thought was to protect Ann at all costs.

”I don't want your money, just hand over the Gondola Pin and no one will get hurt. Now!” the man snarled, he was not messing around.

”I don't know what you are talking about” Anne was trying to diffuse the situation, how did he know about the Gondola pin? Anne held firm as her brain was working overtime, she couldn't believe she was now face to face with the Magpie. 

”You have five seconds, hand it over or there will be trouble, I am not messing” the masked man stepped closer and put the blade of the knife against Anne’s body.

Anne could feel the point of the blade now digging in into her flesh and she didn't move. For the first time in her life, Anne has helpless and she didn't know what to do. The masked robber was taller and she knew she was no match physically especially with a knife held up to her. 

”Please Anne, let him have it” Ann stepped forward and unclipped the pin from her dress and handed it over, there was no other choice. 

”Ann no!” Anne lunged forward to try and grab the pin from the gloved hand. There was no way he was getting the pin. 

The blade of the knife plunged into Anne's body and she recoiled backwards clutching her stomach with her hands. When she pulled them away she saw they were coated with her blood. She looked up to see the Magpie standing there with the bloodied knife in his hand, she couldn't believe he had stabbed her. Anne looked back down at her stomach and saw her crisp white shirt was now turning red from the blood that was flowing from her wound. All of a sudden her hearing started to go and everything was muffled, it was surreal and she fell to her knees. Everything was now going in slow motion, she looked up again and saw the Magpie running down the street, Ann came into view and was screaming at passers-by for help, but she heard no sound coming from Ann's mouth. Before Anne knew what was happening she had her head in Ann's lap and a stranger was applying pressure to her stomach. She just looked at Ann, she looked scared, but Anne felt a wave of calmness surround her. All of a sudden, like a crashing wave, sounds came flooding back, the noise of traffic, Anns voice, she was lucid again.

”Have you still got it” Anne whispered. 

”No” Ann shook her head, 

”Ann I am so sorry, I tried” Anne was trying to keep focused on Ann.

”I don't care about the pin. Just hold on the ambulance will be here soon” Ann stroked Anne's cheek trying to offer some comfort, but she couldn't stop her tears that were now free-flowing down her face.

”I’m dying aren't I Ann? I can feel it. Just tell me you love me, I can't die without knowing how you honestly feel and whether you want to be with me again, or was tonight really all for show?” Anne was desperately trying to keep awake.

”You are not dying. Just focus on me” Ann’s tears fell onto Anne’s face, her love was losing her will to live, she had nothing to fight for. 

Anne closed her eyes she didn't have the strength anymore Ann didn't really want her, without Ann in her life, it wasn't worth continuing.

Ann slapped Anne hard across the face until she opened her eyes.

”Look at me Anne Lister. When are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours that I am madly in love with you, I never stopped loving you and I never will. You see this ring it’s staying on my finger, you are not getting it back, you are my fiance. Stop being so fucking dramatic. I am going to take you to the hospital where they will fix you up and then I am moving into your Batchelor pad and making it our home. There will be no discussions on decor as I will be the lady of the house and you will just have to deal with it. Then I am dragging your arse up that aisle to make an honest woman of you. Do you understand? Just keep with me. Don't you dare stop fighting, fight for us, we have been through so much shit, and how the hell am I going to crack this case without you?” Ann had meant every word, she knew they were meant to be together and she couldn't keep fighting what was meant to be. In the distance, she could hear sirens. 

”You really mean it? Move-in, get married?” Anne's heart had faith, her love was finally coming back to her.

”Yes, how many times do you need to hear it. I will marry you and move in. Anne please I can't live without you” That's all Ann said before her love fell into unconsciousness.


	10. The Magpie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this was supposed to be the chapter at the hospital, where Ann is waiting to hear if her love will make it through surgery. Well we all know she does. Plus anyone who was expecting some smut. Sorry... I changed my mind... A woman's prerogative!!! I promise it’s in the next chapter...
> 
> Thought you might like to find out who the Magpie is... Will I tell you? Who knows!
> 
> Just a warning, there is a death in this chapter....
> 
> 😳😳😳😳😳🎩🎩🎩🎩🎩

Daniel clenched his fist trying desperately to stop his hand from shaking and knocked three times on the door of his cousins flat in Mayfair. He looked up and down the darkened hallway to make sure no one was around, it was deserted. Daniel couldn't believe what had just happened, and now just wanted to hand over the Gondola pin and get his money before heading to the airport to get on the first available flight to Thailand. He knew his cousin wouldn't be happy with him for what he had done and just needed a drink to calm him down.

”Come in Daniel and sit down, would you like a drink?” Diana said before ushering Daniel in the direction of the couch.

”Yeah, straight vodka and make it a large one” Daniel wandered over to the couch and pulled the balaclava from his back pocket before sitting down. 

Daniel could see a stuffed envelope on the table in the corner of his cousins flat and hoped that this was his payment for retrieving the Gondola Pin and smiled, it was more money than he had ever had.

The drink was poured and handed over. Diana waited until Daniel had taken a large swig before laying into him.

”What the hell were you thinking! You stabbed her, is she dead? It's all over the news!” Diana was ropeable.

”She lunged at me and the knife went in, what was I supposed to do? I don't know if she is dead but there was a lot of blood. Look, you won't get implicated if that's what you are worried about, I had my face covered at all times stop panicking” Daniel replied.

”You are an idiot! My friend will not be happy with this, he wanted this done quietly and quickly. There is even CCTV footage of you running away, they are searching for you everywhere. I can't believe this. One job, get that stupid pin and come back here. It was a simple task. You can explain it to my friend, he has phoned to say he is on his way,” Diana knew the Magpie wouldn't be happy with the turn of events but at least Daniel had got the pin for him, so that was some consolation.

”Look I got the Gondola pin, what more did you want, these things happen, just chill” Daniel was sick to death of all the grief and stood up, he wasn't going to be talked to like a child.

”Sit down!” Diana screamed.

Before she could say anything else the doorbell rang. Diana secretly hoped that he hadn't heard the news of Annes stabbing and would just pay Daniel and leave with the pin. She was now regretting getting involved with him and knew deep down should have just got her own revenge on Anne but the idea had been such a good one, plus the promise of a handsome reward had also swayed her.

”What the hell Diana. I have just heard the news, why didn't you call me? Were you trying to keep it from me? And where is your cousin?” the Magpie saw Daniel on the couch and quickly walked over and grabbed him by the chin and looked into his eyes and pushed him away. Daniel just looked at the taller man and didn't move. He could see a bulge underneath the expensive tailored suit and automatically assumed it was a gun. Daniel gave the guy a quick once over and knew he was no one to be messed with.

”Look sorry, accidents happen,” Daniel said quietly.

”Daniel is right, it was an accident he explained everything to me. We got the Gondola pin, let's just leave it at that” Diana was hoping what had been discussed with the Magpie before the robbery was just a threat and he wouldn’t go through with his actions.

”Let me see it, I want to make sure you haven’t fucked up and stole the wrong thing, and show me the knife, please tell me you didn't dump the knife?” The Magpie gestured to Diana to get him a drink.

”Here you go” Daniel pulled the knife from his bomber jacket as well as the pin.

”Anne Lister's blood, we'll at least I know she bleeds. You better hope she doesn't die, do you know who her fiance is? The one you took the pin from? A detective! and a bloody good one at that. If Anne dies she won't stop until she finds you or any of us. Idiot, a simple task and look at the mess, unbelievable...” The Magpie paced the room, he knew what had to be done and pulled out the package from under his jacket and handed it to Diana.

”Please no, surely it’s not that bad, she might live, we don’t know she is dead. I beg you. Can't we talk about it? is there no other way?” Diana quietly pleaded.

”We discussed this Diana and you agreed, or did you agree just to keep me quiet? Now do it!” The Magpie turned to look at Daniel and walked over to him smiling. Before Daniel realized what was going on he was pinned to the floor face down, the Magpie had overpowered him with ease and now had his hands in a vice-like grip behind his back. Daniel couldn’t move.

”What are you doing? let me go, you're hurting me, I did what you asked please...” Daniel was trying to break free but the man on top of him was too strong. Diana came over with the syringe.

”I can't do it, he's my cousin, let him go he won’t talk. He promised me he is getting on the next plane to Thailand” Diana pleaded once again. The Magpie grabbed the syringe from Diana’s hand and held the point of the needle to Daniel's neck.

”Please, don't hurt me, I will do anything... ahhhh” Daniel didn't say anymore the poison that entered his system extinguished the life from his body almost instantly. 

The Magpie stood up and walked towards Diana, who was now screaming and crying uncontrollably. She hadn't seen the half-empty syringe in his hands and hadn't expected she would be undergoing the same fate as her cousin. Diana dropped to the flood in a matter of seconds once the lethal dose had been placed into her arm. 

With a quick look around Dianas flat to make sure there was no evidence lying around, he put on his balaclava before looking at the two lifeless bodies on the floor. He hadn't trusted Diana to keep her mouth shut especially after he had killed Daniel. This way there was no evidence linking him to the attack on Anne.

Before he exited the flat he put the bloodied knife with Anne's blood on it in Daniel's hand, at least this way they would have the mugger and maybe even think he was the Magpie.

”Catch me if you can Ann Walker” The Magpie laughed to himself as he clenched his gloved hand around his prize possession, the Gondola pin, before fleeing into the darkness.


	11. The Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok here it is, sorry for the delay..Anne gets rushed to hospital to have lifesaving surgery, but it doesn't quite go according to plan and is now in a coma. 
> 
> Oh and there might be some 🔥🔥🔥 sex thrown in for food measure... Or there might not be!!!😳😂😳😂
> 
> 🤗🎩🥰🎩🤗🥰🤗🎩

The paramedics worked flat out in the ambulance to keep Anne alive, they knew their patient only had a 50/50 chance of survival en route to St Thomas’s and every minute that passed was a minute closer Anne got nearer to meeting her maker. The gods were definitely looking down on Anne that night as the heavy London traffic that normally clogged the streets mysteriously cleared and the 20-minute journey was achieved in 10. 

The light-polluted sky went from orange to black and stars could be seen for the first time in years, they were like a beacon of hope that guided the ambulance safely to its destination. The crew had radioed ahead and to their surprise, an operating theatre had become available and specialist surgeons were waiting for their arrival. It was almost fate that Annes time on earth was not going to cruelly cut short and she would be destined to be with her soul mate. She wasn't out of the woods though, her injuries were still life-threatening and it would be down to the skill of the surgeons to bring her back from the abyss.

Ann had travelled in the ambulance to the hospital and to her, the 10-minute journey seemed like an hour, everything seemed to go in slow motion as she sat there watching the paramedics check Anne’s vitals and apply pressure to her wound. She knew by the look on their faces it was touch and go, she felt lost, helpless just sitting there not being able to do anything. When the Ambulance arrived Anne was rushed through the winding corridors down to the bowels of the building, Ann never left her side, when they reached the theatre doors Ann had to say her goodbyes and kissed her love one last time, she didn't know if Anne would make it out of surgery and went to the chapel to pray. It hadn't been too long before Sam and Liz had arrived, they all knew they would be in for a long night.

It was five hours before they were given the news that Anne had made it through surgery but it hadn't been as straight forward as planned. Anne had technically died twice that night, the surgery had taken its toll on her body and it was only down to the dedication of the surgical team that had successfully brought her back to life again and again. Anne wasn’t out of the woods though and she now lay in a coma in the ICU, the next 48 hours would be critical. Ann had been allowed to spend a few minutes with Anne straight after the operation but nothing had prepared her to see the love of her life laying there clinging to life with all the machines attached keeping her alive. Every day that passed there had been no improvement, Anne still never woke up and everyone took shifts to be by her side. 

Liz popped in most days with Bev and Jodie bringing in supplies and a change of clothes for Ann as she had refused point-blank to leave. Sam also gave up trying to send his sister-in-law home for a break and resigned himself to the fact that she was now a permanent fixture next to his sisters' bed. He had never seen such devotion and knew his sister was lucky to have found someone so special. Sam had insisted that Ann try to get some sleep when he visited and most afternoons the exhaustion would get the better of her and she would inevitably fall asleep. Sam never left until she stirred to start the graveyard shift.

“Hey Ann, hows the patient today?” Sam had arrived to take the day shift.

“The doctor said she will be moved to a private room today, all her vitals are stable and it's now just a waiting game. It's been a week Sam, I don't know if she will ever come back to us.” Ann took in a deep breath, she was trying so hard to be strong and didn't know how much longer she could hold herself together.

“That’s excellent news. Can they sort out an extra bed as well? as you can’t sleep sitting in that chair any longer, you are dead on your feet, you look totally exhausted.” Sam came over and gave Ann a kiss on the cheek.

“Good idea, I can't remember the last time I was horizontal, it would be nice. I will ask the nurses when they come back” Ann replied.

Ann had taken leave from work and had Duncan working flat out checking everyone from the venue. It was unlikely any of them would have been the Magpie but until Anne woke up, she was lost. If the Magpie had been at the venue how did he get out before them? It's not as if anyone knew they were going to a hotel and Ann had clocked all the suspects before leaving. It didn't make any sense. 

The following day Sam had gone down sick with a nasty bug and had been banned from visiting his sister and Bev and Jodie had insisted on doing the day shift to give Ann a break.

“Hi Ann, the cavalry has arrived. I must say you're looking a bit brighter today, looks like you managed to get some sleep at last” Bev walked over to Ann and gave her a hug and Jodie jumped onto the bed next to Anne.

”Yes I did, I think all the sleepless nights have finally caught up with me, feeling a bit more with it today.” Ann said.

”Here we brought you in some fresh clothes and a ham and cheese croissant for breakfast, go and get showered and changed and we will hold the fort,” Bev waved the brown paper bag in front of Ann's nose.

”Thanks Bev, I could do with freshening up and you are a lifesaver, the food here is disgusting, I don't think I could handle any more runny porridge” Ann replied.

”Be quick Ann or that croissant is gonna be in my stomach,” Jodie said mischievously.

”Don't you dare Jodie or you will be in trouble and no more stories of your exploits, I am sure Anne doesn't want to hear what you have been getting up to with all those women” Ann smiled, she liked Annes goddaughter, she had been a breath of fresh air sitting for hours telling Anne jokes and the various women she had been meeting on her ventures out in Soho every evening.

”Ann come on, she loves my stories I can tell, I swear I see her smiling every now and again. I know she wants to know all about my sexploits!. Wait till she hears what I got up to last night, it was mind-blowing” Jodie laughed. 

”Jodie. Ann is right, I am sure Anne doesn't want to hear about last night and there are some things a mother just doesn't want to know,” Bev smiled, she knew her daughter was just like Anne in her younger days a total player. 

“Spoilsports. Hey Anne, it’s me Jodie your favourite goddaughter, yes I know, I am your only goddaughter so extra favourite. I was going to fill you in about my adventures from last night but got boring adults in the room so will fill you in later when they are not around, you have to hear about the threesome I had,” Jodie said the last bit under her breath so her mother didn't hear.

”Jodie, I heard that! Seriously a threesome!” Bev was horrified.

”Yes mum, threesome, it's the thing now,” Jodie was grinning from ear to ear, she loved shocking her mum.

Jodie took a quick look at her mum and Ann and decided to have some fun anyway, if she couldn't talk about her night out on the town she would cause some mischief instead. 

”Anyway Anne, I just want to say that I figured out why you never brought Ann up to see us before, you were scared weren't you? You know she would have taken one look at me and you would have been history. I mean look at me, younger, better looking, way more charming and a total chick magnet. And even if I do say so myself your girl is stunning, drop-dead gorgeous and totally my type. You know I like older women, them being more experienced and all that and to be honest you are over the hill now and she might like a younger hotter version. Ann ain't gonna wait around for you forever, a woman has needs and I am sure she wouldn't want to be alone for the rest of her life, so I might just need to work my magic”. Jodie started to laugh again, she enjoyed teasing Anne.

“Touch my girl and your dead” came a raspy voice.

Jodie jumped up and dropped Anne’s hand, she hadn’t expected Anne to wake up. Ann rushed to her side.

“Anne! You are awake, I can't believe it,” Ann cupped her face leant down and kissed Anne tenderly on the lips. 

”Hey babe,” Anne motioned her hand towards the water, she needed to lubricate her mouth so she could talk.

”Oh Anne it's so good to see you awake. Jodie and I will get one of the nurses. I think you two have some catching up to do,” Bev was beaming, Jodie's antics worked.

”You know I wouldn't have gone their Anne, but shit it was good teasing you though” Jodie winked in Anne's direction, she couldn't believe it had been that easy to wake Anne and wished she had thought about doing it earlier.

”Wait till I get out of this bed and you are in big trouble,” Anne smiled before a cup of water was placed to her lips and she drank, the cold liquid was just what she needed. 

”How are you feeling babe?” Ann hesitantly asked.

“Sore, very fuzzy. And can you slap Jodie for me, I would do it but I am a bit incapacitated at the moment.” Anne winched when she laughed.

“Yes of course I will,” Ann brought up Anne's hand to her lips and softly kissed it.

”Did they catch him?” Anne asked.

”No, not yet. No work talk, not whilst you are here, we all just need you to get better ok?” Ann said.

Anne tilted her head she wanted to look at Ann's hand, and there sat the engagement ring ”You still have the ring on? I remember, vaguely our conversation before I passed out. It's still all on. Us?” Anne asked.

”Omg, yes. I am not going to repeat myself again. Ok, I will, yes still moving in, still marrying you” Ann's heart melted when she saw the twinkle in Anne's eyes and her face light up.

”I love you” Anne whispered.

”And I love you, with all my heart” Ann ran her fingers across Anne's cheek and gently touched her lips, Anne responded with her lips and kissed them.

Whilst they waited for the nurse to arrive Ann filled Anne in with what had been going on and explained that she had been in a coma for over a week and would have to stay in the hospital until she had recovered.

************

News had travelled fast of Anne’s recovery and the once sparse hospital room was now full of flowers and get-well cards. Anne was now getting restless, all she wanted to do was go home and be in her own bed with Ann by her side. She hadn't wanted to complain too much as she knew Ann had been so amazing staying with her most days since she woke up. Ann had taken as much time off work that was feasibly possible and was now fully focussed on catching the Magpie and getting her Gondola pin back. Ann had only managed to see Anne first thing in the morning before work and after her shift had finished, sometimes it was late evening by the time she arrived but she didn't care how tired she was, she always made time for her love. Anne had missed her sleeping by her side each night but understood Ann needed her rest especially now she was back at work full time. Each time Ann left for work or to go home, her heart ached having to be apart from one another. It wasn't the only part of her body that was now aching. When Ann kissed her good morning or goodbye the ache between her legs grew more intense. It was no use, she was going to try again.

”I need to go soon babe, is there anything else you need, more water, something else to eat or read?” Ann smiled as she ran her hand through Annes dark locks.

”You can shut the curtains,” Anne said cheekily. It had been unbearable knowing Ann was finally hers and they hadn't consummated their new relationship.

”Anne we talked about this, the doctors say you need total rest. You will just have to reign in your libido until you are allowed to leave. Once you are better then I will think about it” Ann giggled, she loved that Anne was feeling better and on the road do recovery and was getting her sexual appetite back.

”Shut the damn curtains! I don't care what the doctors say, I won't exert myself, because you are going to hitch that dress up of yours and carefully straddle me just here” Anne patted her groin ”then I am going to slowly run my fingers through your wetness and don't deny you are not soaked down there. Then I am going to plunge my fingers in deep until your orgasm coats them. I know you want it as much as me, I can see it in your eyes,” Anne's eyes were now smouldering with lust, surely Ann wouldn't deny her, not again.

”Anne Lister, you are such a reprobate, I suppose you want me to take off my stockings and underwear as well do you?” Ann was trying to resist but Anne had been right, her arousal was off the charts at just the thought of Anne's fingers inside of her.

”That's what you love about me, now are you pulling the curtains or not? underwear and stockings off please” she grabbed Ann’s hand and squeezed it tight like she was pleading for Ann to hurry up.

”As you asked so nicely, I suppose a quick one wouldn't hurt, but don't overdo it, let me do all the work Ok? and we better not get caught or we will both be in trouble” Ann jumped off the side of the bed and quickly pulled the curtain around, they were now totally private. Ann put her hands up under her dress and pulled off her tiny g string and threw them on the floor, before seductively peeling down her stockings one by one, she could see Anne was enjoying the floor show.

”That's my girl, now come up here and straddle me” Anne could feel her body finally come alive and the ache between her legs was getting stronger at the thought of finally taking Ann. 

Ann pulled back the covers and carefully lowered herself onto Anne's boxers making sure she didn't touch her torso and slowly started to grind on Anne's mound and she closed her eyes, she could feel her arousal soaking the material of the boxers that now touched her below and she let out a soft moan.

”Anne are you sure this isn't hurting you,” Ann said breathlessly.

”All good, keep rubbing. You don't know how good this feels Ann, I am so fucking wet for you, I can feel myself dripping down there. Lean forward and kiss me” Ann was not fully upright but enough so Ann could keep grinding and lean in. 

They softly kissed whilst Ann kept up her rhythm, Anne grabbed behind Ann's head and pulled her in searching for Ann's tongue, she needed the kiss to be harder and deeper. Ann was now holding onto the metal bed frame to keep herself in position.

“This ok babe, not too much?” Ann said between kisses she could feel the dormant embers firing back to life.

“Perfect, now lift up, I need to feel how wet you are” Anne commanded.

Anne felt the weight lift off her body and she slid both hands up Ann's thighs and groaned into her mouth when her hands touched her skin. It was just as soft and smooth as she remembered and ran her thumbs slowly up the inside of her thighs until they reached Ann's tuft of hair marking the entrance to her pleasure zone. Anne couldn't wait any longer and moved her right hand lower and she hadn't been disappointed, Ann was soaked.

“Anne, I need you” Ann pleaded and she shut her eyes, she knew it wouldn't be long now before her orgasm crashed through her entire body.

Anne's expert fingers traced their way from her entrance to her swollen clitoris sliding through the folds that were coated with her arousal and wished it was her tongue licking, sucking, pulling and tasting her in all her glory instead.

”Anne don't tease too much, you know it's not going to take much..., ahhh” Ann's body jolted like it had been struck by a thunderbolt, Anne had slipped a finger in deep before coming back out and going back towards her clitoris and rubbed harder before going back down and inserting two fingers deep. Ann was now riding her hand, going up and down at her pace immersing herself in the moment. 

”It's like an ocean down there, and you didn't want it? That's not what your body is telling me. I want to taste you, lift up” Ann did as instructed and lifted up while Anne slowly pulled out her fingers. Anne never took her eyes off Ann and she brought her coated fingers to her mouth and sucked them. 

Ann was getting even more turned on watching what Anne was doing and wanted in on the action. She leant forward and kissed Anne on the mouth, her teeth clashed with Anne's fingers and they were both now greedily tasting her arousal. She knew Anne was trying to delay the inevitable with her distraction techniques but it was so erotic kissing and licking her fingers together whilst her orgasm was patiently waiting to be released. Ann pulled back, she couldn't wait any longer.

”I swear, if your hand isn't down there in five seconds I am going and you can finish yourself off!” Ann was now flustered and she couldn't hide the fact that she was so close to coming undone.

”Yes, you have waited long enough, where are my manners,” Anne growled.

Anne ran her hands down Ann’s thighs again, she still wanted to take her time but knew Ann couldn't hold out any longer and started again. Ann grabbed the bed frame with both hands and braced herself, knowing what was about to come. Anne plunged three fingers in deep and Ann’s insides opened like a venus fly trap encouraging in as many in as possible, Ann knew it would only be a matter of seconds before her walls would clamp around the fingers that were now filling her to capacity and waited for her orgasm to come thundering through her entire body. As Ann came she screamed out Anne's name, not caring if the whole world heard. It didn't matter to her, it had been so long since she had experienced such pleasure she wanted to shout it from the rooftops, finally, they had connected again. Ann was now clinging onto the headboard for dear life desperately trying not to collapse on Annes toned damaged body. 

”You good babe” Anne whispered.

”Better than good, wow. That was strong, thank God for this headboard or I would have fallen onto you. Give me a kiss, gently.” Ann smiled and lightly gave Anne a soft kiss before pushing herself back upright and looked down at her handsome fiance. She couldn't wait until Anne was fully healed and could take her properly with full force and passion, the day couldn't come soon enough.

”Ann you need to get off” Anne looked like she was in pain and Ann quickly removed herself. 

”Oh Anne did I hurt you, sorry, I knew this was a bad idea” Ann was looking at Anne’s wound and hoped she hadn't done any damage.

Anne laughed “I am fine, I just need my release that's all. Do you know how hard it’s been having to be this close to you every day and you always saying no to me? I have just seen you come on me, share the love Ann, put your bloody hands between my legs and hurry up”

“Well as you have been such a good patient the last week and giving me such an amazing orgasm it would be my pleasure Anne Lister” Ann slid her hand down Anne's wet boxers until she found her clitoris, she could feel it was swollen to its maximum capacity and started to rub slowly before moving down to her entrance before sliding her fingers through her arousal back up again.

“That’s it Ann, just slowly up and down, I don't want you inside me just yet, I will let you know when I am ready” Anne was getting lost in Ann's blue eyes but as usual Ann never listened to her and she thrust two fingers in and started to curl on Annes g spot. Anne shut her eyes and bit her bottom lip, she ignored the pain in her stomach, it didn’t matter the only thing that mattered was Ann finally giving her what she had craved for all week. 

“Anne stop holding onto your orgasm, I can feel your walls, don’t hold it and be greedy, just let it go, connect with me” Ann knew the only way to bring Anne to her climax was to kiss her. Anne was hopeless when she was passionately kissed, Ann had learnt this trick when they had previously been together. Ann grinned into the kiss as she felt Anne's walls instantly start to clamp down and could hear the growling of pleasure rise from the back of her throat and her lover's body arch as she let go of the orgasm she was so desperately trying to keep to herself. 

After Anne exploded Ann pulled her head into her shoulder and felt Anne's teeth sink into her flesh. The pain immediately released an endorphin rush which ignited her clitoris once again, she knew Anne wanted another round, she had lit the fire inside and it was now raging out of control.

The coughing from outside the curtain, made them both freeze, and they looked at each other in horror before giggling like naughty schoolgirls, they had been caught. Ann quickly wiped her hand on the sheets and ran her hand down her hair trying to look semi-decent. How hadn’t they heard someone enter the room?

Ann poked her head out of the curtain and was now face to face with nurse Halliday. 

“Nurse Halliday, lovely to see you, we were..” Ann blushed, there was no point hiding what they were doing behind the curtain, she could see by the grin on Nurse Hallidays face that she knew exactly what she had walked in on.

“Just come to check up on the patient” Nurse Halliday pulled back the curtains to see a sheepish Anne smiling back.

“Afternoon Nurse, hope you are not sticking any more needles into this body or I will turn into a pin cushion” Anne winked.

“Actually, I thought you liked me sticking things into your body! Might I just say it’s good to see you have got some colour back in your cheeks, obviously your fiancé is making you feel so much better” Nurse Halliday winked back.

“She knows how to look after me, don’t you Ann?” Anne held out her hand to Ann who quickly took it and sat down on the bed and looked down, the embarrassment was too much, she wasn't like Anne who was more of an exhibitionist.

“Now let’s have a look at this wound of yours, to make sure you haven't done any harm with your antics. I could hear you in the hallway the pair of you!” Nurse Halliday looked at the guilty parties.

“Sorry about that” Anne said.

”Yes all looks good to me, the doctor said if I was happy with your progress today, which I am, you can be discharged and go home. But take it easy, don't run before you can walk and don't overexert yourself inside and outside of the bedroom” Nurse Halliday said, before signing off the papers and leaving them alone again.

”At last, we finally get to live together, I can't wait” Anne was so happy, finally she was getting out.

”ah, just a word of warning, you know when you were supposedly dying and I said I would move in and make changes. Well I have, Bev and Jodie have been organising things at home. So be warned, I have given your place, I mean our home a woman's touch. And before you say anything, you seriously didn't expect me to move into your Batchelor pad looking like that did you!” Ann raised her eyebrows, she knew Anne was going to hate it.

”I am sure I will love everything” Anne so knew she wouldn't.

Ann's phone started to ring.

”Sorry babe, need to get this it's Duncan” Ann walked over to the other side of the room, she was trying to keep anything work-related out of Anne's earshot. The conversation had been short and she returned to Anne's side. 

”You ok? You look as white as a ghost. What's going on?” Anne knew instantly it was about the Magpie and wanted to know.

”Nothing” Ann lied.

”Ann! I am not an invalid, well I am obviously at the moment. We said no more lies, tell me the truth,” Anne titled Ann's chin up and looked into her blue eyes which had now dulled.

”Ok, they found two bodies this morning in a flat in Mayfair. Duncan says they have been dead for a few weeks. He thinks one could be the Magpie as there is a bloodied knife found at the scene. Until it's analysed to see if it's your blood we don't know for sure. But Duncan thinks it's him as there was a balaclava and because of the second person they found at the scene,” Ann looked away trying piece together the latest information, but it didn't add up.

”Who is the other person?” Anne knew by the look on Anns face it wasn't as clear cut as it sounded.

”Diana Travers,” Ann said.

”Omg, Diana! I can't believe it, I know had her down as a suspect, but she was never really in the picture in my mind. I knew she wanted to get one over on me but even so.” Anne's brain was going into overdrive, but the pain medication was jumbling up the information but then clarity hit and she looked at Ann.

”What? come on Anne what do you think I know my theory?” Ann also knew this wasn't clear cut,

”We have been looking for one person and all along there were possibly three involved. The guy who stabbed me couldn't have been the Magpie or why is he now dead. Has Duncan done a search on everyone at the function?” Anne was now feeling alive again, she had a purpose.

”Yes he has. Anne, stop. We can't discuss this. Not at the moment. I need to go to the crime scene and check everything first, this is all just speculation, we need some hard facts. I will get Sam or Bev to take you home when you get released and we will talk later. Oh, I forgot to tell you Bev and Jodie are staying at ours. Before you complain, you need a babysitter, you are not trusted to be left alone as I am going to be busy with this case.” Ann gave Anne the I am in charge now face.

”Ann. I don't need to be babysat, ouch!” Anne moved too quickly and felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

”See, you are not healed! for once in your life, do as your told! And don't be giving those nurses a hard time when I leave. Don't think I don't know you get them running around after you every five minutes when we are not around!” Ann knew the nurses had taken a shine to Anne and would do anything she asked.

”You are such a spoilsport. Go, see you later gorgeous” Anne was beaming she couldn't wait to get home to her own bed and have full access to Ann every night and pain or no pain she was making love to Ann again later.


	12. The Grand Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne arrives home to see the new home improvements, which she isn't over impressed with.
> 
> Anne and Ann once again cement their relationship. 🔥🔥
> 
> Jodie and Anne come up with a plan of attack. Ann isn't going to be happy 😳😳
> 
> 🤗🎩🤗🎩🎩🤗🎩

It had been laughter and light banter on the way home from the hospital, but now Anne stood there in silence surveying her living room, she was speechless, her mouth had dropped open. She thought Ann had been pulling her leg when she said she had made some home improvements to her Batchelor pad and when Jodie also said she needed to brace herself she had taken it all with a pinch of salt. Ann and Jodie had been serious and the evidence was right there in front of her. The trendy pale grey walls were now a pale olive green, her sumptuous black leather couch had been replaced by a brown mud-coloured material one and her cowhide rug which she and Ann had made love on had been replaced by a flowered monstrosity. The matching cushions that had been haphazardly thrown without any structure or alignment on the two couches had been a step too far.

“Anne, what do you think?” Bev wasn't sure by Anne’s expression whether it was of joy or disgust.

“I am speechless, I am never speechless. I thought my hospital room was depressing but this on a whole new level. Why didn't you stop her? And where the hell is my couch? My rug?” Anne ran her hand through her hair and let out a low disapproving hum from the back of her throat.

“See, I told you Anne would hate it mum. You and Ann have no idea what’s in and trendy, the room looked awesome before. Don't worry Anne I made sure they put the couch in the evidence room with your rug. I thought you would spend most of your days in their anyway. Leave this room to the no tasters!” Jodie looked at her mum and raised her eyebrows and gave her the I told you so look.

”Ann and I think it's very tasteful and look on the positive side” Bev put her arm around Anne for comfort but she couldn't wipe the smile that was now spreading across her face.

”Seriously, how the hell can there be a positive side, my eyes are hurting just looking at this room. Please don't tell me she has painted the bedroom as well?” Anne moaned.

”You are finally going to be living together, so that's a positive. You need to let her do these touches Anne, it's her home as well don't forget. This is the only room that she has had time to do, so you can work with her on the other rooms and give your input. But I can't see her listening to you though...I think that's your phone it's probably Ann, be nice, she has been working flat out to make your home less manly” Bev replied.

”I will don't worry. Hey babe, yes it's wonderful and such a lovely surprise. Just got home and going to freshen up and fill the girls in about Diana, yes see you in few hours. Love you” Anne smiled, she couldn't wait until Ann got home.

”What about Diana? What's she done now?” Jodie rolled her eyes.

Ann made herself as comfortable as she could on her new couch and proceeded to fill them in about the two dead bodies. They had both been shocked at the news but at the same time happy that Diana had got her comeuppance.

*************

Ann had arrived home a few hours later totally exhausted but as soon as she saw Anne lying stretched out on the new couch the whole of her insides melted into happiness, finally after everything that had happened between them they were now together. Ann couldn't have been happier, her life was, at last, heading in the right direction. They spent the evening peppering soft kisses on each other in between conversations with Bev and Jodie, they were like love-struck teenagers and only had eyes for one another. They retired early that night, Ann knew her love wouldn't want to go straight to sleep and would be wanting a repeat performance from the morning and deep down she did as well.

”Right before we, you know, sex, lovemaking, I need a word with you. Who the hell is Vivienne? And did you have anything to do with that?” Ann said sternly as Anne just looked at her confused.

”I don't know what you mean?” Anne had been startled by Ann's direct approach.

”Why has Diana got Vivienne tattooed across her forehead?” Ann saw Anne smiling and knew instantly she had something to do with it.

”Let's say it wasn't me, that was Wes and Jodie's idea. Anyway, it was deserved and it's a long story, can we talk about it tomorrow? I just want to finish the night on a high, literally.” Anne smiled. She certainly couldn't tell Ann about the sex tape, not just yet.

Anne sat on the bed furiously tapping the space next to her for Ann to sit down.

”There is so much I don't know about your past and sometimes I don't want to know, but we do need to talk about it, and will you stop patting the bed. I want to take you Anne but not there, I need to feel your whole body pressed against mine and in your condition, it's not going to be in bed. So you know what that means? Anne walked over and held out her hand to help Anne up.

”No, what does it mean?”

”Shower sex, it will be less strain on that broken old body of yours,” Ann giggled as she helped Anne up.

”Fabulous, I can't believe I didn't suggest it, must be losing my touch, and less of the old young lady,” Anne was now smiling from ear to ear.

As the water flowed down on them, Ann stood there looking at Anne's body, she was still in awe of her physique and had been surprised she had kept in excellent shape during their long time apart. Anne's breasts were still as beautiful as ever and she reached forward and cupped them both in her hands before squeezing them. It felt strange to Ann taking control and going first, Anne always took full control when it came to matters of the bedroom, but she just stood there watching her. 

”Are you ok for me to start first you have been very quiet?” Ann asked.

”Just doing what the doctors said, trying not to over exert myself, and I am enjoying this very much you taking the lead, I like this more dominant side of you. I know my body isn't like it was before, I am sorry” Anne for the first time in her life felt conscious of her body now that was littered with scars from the night she destroyed her apartment and from being stabbed.

”Don't be sorry Anne, you are still so perfect to me. Can I touch them?” Ann asked.

Anne nodded her approval for Ann to touch her scars. As the water continued to fall between the space between them Ann slowly touched each one gently, trying to imagine the pain Anne must have gone through that night not caring about the consequences of her actions. Ann’s touch was soft, it was like she was healing her love with every stroke of her finger, even though each scar discovered brought a wave of sadness through her body she continued her search making sure each imperfection was loved. Ann's lips then followed suit and traced the same path of discovery her fingers had just been on and continued kissing her body until her lips reached Anne's breast. Her mouth was now searching for one thing and that was Anne's nipple which she took between her teeth and gave it a tug before biting down hard, she felt Anne arch her body and heard the moan of pleasure escape her mouth. Ann worked her kisses upwards to Anne's neck before finally pressing her whole body against Annes and closed her eyes, it felt so wonderful finally having their bodies touching as she had thought of nothing else all night than to be in this position. Their two bodies had now become one. 

”Thank you Ann for still loving me, especially after all we have been through and still wanting my battered body,” Anne said softly as she wrapped her arms around Ann.

”I have always loved you, and to be honest, I was sick to death of sleeping with your perfect body, do you know how insecure it made me feel?” Ann laughed, she looked up at Anne and saw her eyes were now dark with lust. 

”Now you have had your fun young lady, it's my turn” Anne moved her head closer knowing their mouths were in touching distance before entwining her hand into Ann's hair and held her steady. She knew Ann wanted to be kissed and held out for as long as she could before parting her mouth and pulling her in for a deep kiss, their teeth clashed and their tongues searched in wanting. Anne felt the pain shoot through her entire body as they pulled each other in tighter but she didn't care. 

Ann pulled back, ”I need you inside me” she begged.

“Patient, always wanting it over too quickly,” Anne whispered into Ann's ear before nipping her lobe. She heard the muffled scream from Ann as she worked her way slowly down her neck before pulling her head back again. Anne knew one hard kiss on her pulse point would open up the gateway to her clitoris and Ann would be putty in her hands within seconds when that shot of electricity hit the spot. Anne didn't let her hair go and was waiting for the right moment which wouldn't be long, she could see Ann was losing herself with what her fingers were doing to her clitoris and her entrance, teasing, stroking, rubbing but never entering her. Ann was struggling with the attention and was now begging to be taken, she had reached the point of no return and just needed Anne inside. Anne knew it was time and bit down and sucked whilst her fingers delved in deep and started to curl at a furious pace. It had been a matter of seconds before Ann came over her hand. 

“Let go of my hair NOW!” Ann screamed.

Anne just watched as Ann dropped to the floor of the shower and her beautiful fiance was now on her hands and knees with her whole body shaking. She loved how Anns legs always gave out every time her orgasm came crashing through her body.

**********

Anne woke to the sound of birds chirping outside and the sun streaming through the window of the bedroom. They were both in the same position as when they fell asleep, they hadn't moved all night. Ann was still curled into her side with her arm draped across her naked chest. Anne put her hand between her legs and ran her fingers through her folds, they were still wet from the multiple orgasms Ann had been so kind as to give her after they had finished in the shower. Anne closed her eyes and started to rub herself remembering Ann going down on her, she had forgotten how excellent she had become with her mouth and loved the fact she was now a very accomplished lover. They made love to each other again and again that night until exhaustion set in. Anne suddenly stopped playing with herself as she could feel Ann stirring.

”Morning gorgeous” Anne kissed her sleeping beauty on her forehead.

”Mmmm hi, what time is it, and why is it so bright in here?” Ann rolled onto her back and stretched, she was struggling to open her eyes.

”8.30, so you fancy a quick one before work, as I am so wet down there still?” Anne gingerly rolled onto her side and looked at Ann.

”What, shit, Anne why didn't you wake me and no, you had plenty last night” Ann jumped out of bed.

”Don't go, just call in sick today, wouldn't you rather be here attending to my needs, please” Anne ran her hand up over her breast and tweaked her nipple which erected immediately trying to entice Ann back to bed.

”You're so bad, no I have to go in, I am so far behind, and I didn't tell you there was another robbery two nights ago. I still haven't gone through the files yet” Ann dashed around the bedroom, she didn't even have time to shower and just threw her work suit on.

”Ok, but don't be late, or I might get myself into trouble” Anne was disappointed but she knew Ann was more determined than ever to catch the Magpie.

”Just behave! I know Bev is leaving this morning so no getting into any mischief the pair of you and before you say anything I know you both will, you two can't be trusted alone, maybe I should take the day off!” Ann could see Annes face light up.

”Please,” Anne said.

”No, I have to go in! Anyway, if you are up for it after last nights fun, I have left files in the evidence room, Duncan has printed off every jewel in London from the insurance documents that had one stone in them, and trust me there were hundreds. I tried to sort out possibilities like you told me, but I have obviously been flat out. Duncan also did a background check on everyone at the venue that night. I think there could be a few suspects. Well, I thought there were until those bodies showed up, but have a look, you might see something I haven't. Ok, quick kiss before I go” Ann scrunched her hair up on top of her head before giving Anne a kiss.

*************

”Jodie!” Anne shouted. 

”Yes your royal highness, what can I get you this morning?” Jodie popped her head around the door.

”Be a love and grab me a shirt and shorts” Anne smiled.

”You are such a lazy shit. I will do it this once but you are more than capable of looking after yourself. You do know that these walls are very thin in this house, so I know you are not as pathetic as you make out. I mean, I am surprised the neighbours didn't hear you two going at it all night” Jodie laughed.

”Don't be jealous because you didn't get any last night, but yes, will keep it down in future. Anyway, where's your mum? I don't hear her making me breakfast” Anne grinned.

”She left at 5 am this morning, with very little sleep! So it's just you and me, time for some fun. Here you go” Jodie chucked the clothes in Anne's direction and left her to it.

Once dressed Anne slowly made her way to the evidence room and there it was her leather couch and rug, she felt instantly better until she saw Jodie nosing through the files.

”Hello! I don't think you should be looking through those young lady!” Anne said sternly and indicated for her to put them down.

”Anne, I am here to help, and what do you think I have been doing whilst Ann has been up at the hospital looking after you? This is fascinating, I have read through everything, all the suspects and all the insurance documents. Look sit down and I will run through everything for you to get you up to speed. I told mum I was out partying most nights, but as soon as she went to bed I came down here and I have been pulling all-nighters to get you up to speed” Jodie shut the file and sat down next to Anne on the couch.

The hours flew by, Anne had been impressed with how much Jodie knew about the case and how well her young brain retained all the information. Jodie had narrowed down the suspects to four but was now putting the others back on the board. The news of Diana's death had changed everything, everyone was now a suspect again. It hadn't mattered if they had been in London at the same time as the robberies as the new Magpie hadn't been working alone so they were now back to square one. Jodie had suggested getting the phone records from all the suspects to see if there were any calls made to Diana or her cousin and Anne phoned Ann straight away, the sooner they had a lead the better. 

The rest of the afternoon, Jodie and Anne went through pages and pages of insurance documents, Anne spotted the jewels straight away that would be the next targets and explained to Jodie how and why she had picked them out. Jodie was like a sponge, absorbing everything, it was almost like it was her calling to follow her godmother into the trade and was now spotting them just as easy. Anne had been impressed with Jodie's enthusiasm and thought it would be good to have a protege and after they had caught the Magpie she would teach her the ropes, it was a good honest living for Jodie if she didn't get tempted to go down the wrong path as she had.

”Anne this has been the best day, I love this. Can I come and work with you when this case is over, please. I have no purpose in life, no path. I have always admired what you do, all the travelling, meeting all those women. It's right up my alley” Jodie pleaded.

”Actually, I was thinking the same thing, you certainly have an eye for it. I mean even Ann wouldn't have been able to pick out one of those jewels. I will teach you everything I know, now I am going into semi-retirement. But it's a nasty business jewels but I think you will be able to give the men a run for their money and the ladies will love you. But keep that to yourself, I haven't actually told Ann how I was so successful” Anne winked, but then something flashed through her head.

”What's up? You obviously have something on your mind, you've just scrunched up your face,” Jodie said.

”Well, even though its been a good day and we have covered a lot, we still have the same suspects, and if Ann comes back with nothing on the phone records we won't be able to tie any of them to the crime. But the Magpie has to be one of them we have picked out, only the people at the function saw Ann’s pin. Also, we now have 9 jewels, maybe 8 as I don't know what was taken the other night. Damn, I knew I should have asked Ann earlier. It doesn't matter though, if it's one of those items we have selected at least we know we are on the right track. Plus we don't know when or where he will strike next so it's going to be hard to impossible to catch him. If he killed Diana we know what he is capable of and we have stop to him. He obviously wants all the jewels, and for what reason I haven't got a clue, ” Anne sat back, all their hard work and still nothing concrete.

”Yes, Ann will be gutted if we don't get that pin back, I saw her looking at a picture of herself the other day and I saw her run her finger over it. It means the world to her. Oh and you of course! Wait. Stay here. Oh my God, I actually have an idea” Jodie got up and dashed out of the room.

It wasn't long before Jodie returned wearing a bike helmet with a camera stuck on top and she walked over to the tv in the corner of the room and switched it on. Anne just sat there bemused wondering what Jodie had come up with. With a few clicks of the two remotes, the camera was now playing through the tv.

”Ok, so you have a mini video recorder, I won't even ask what you have been doing with that.” Anne was still clueless about what was going on.

”Don't you see? Well by the look on your face that's a no. You old people are so behind the times, technology is the future. No wonder you got caught with your pants down in Paris and got yourself into trouble. I can't believe you never spotted a camera videoing your athletic display” Jodie was cracking up laughing. She still couldn't believe Anne had been dumb enough to be videoed having sex with Madam Dubois.

”Jodie, enough of the old and don't bring up that tape business again, it wasn't one of my finer moments. Shit, I do need to confess everything to Ann even the tape, we said no more lies and it's sure to come out sooner rather than later, especially with your big mouth. Well, I suppose this will be the shortest getting back together in my history when she finds out. Anyway, spit it out before I die of old age waiting to hear of your grand plan” 

”Yep good luck with that conversation. I am sure Ann will forgive you, it can't be any worse than finding out you were the Magpie. Sorry getting sidetracked. Let's be honest, we have no idea who the Magpie is and he wouldn't have killed Diana if there were any phone records linking him to her or her cousin. So we are going to take the game to him. He obviously wants all these jewels and won't stop until he gets them all so we are going to flush him out” Jodie was now pacing up and down looking rather silly in her bike helmet and camera.

”Hurry up getting to the point, if there is a point. My attention span is going. Well, I am old don't forget” Anne just wanted to know Jodie's grand plan.

“We are going to steal the remainder of the jewels, He isn’t going to like having another thief taking his haul. I will wear the camera and I have an earpiece and you can talk me through it. I mean how hard can it be breaking into a house? If you did it, it should be a piece of cake.” Jodie looked at Anne praying she would like the idea.

“Shit, it's a great idea, I love it but Ann will never go for it though, she would lose her job if we, I mean you got caught and your mum would have my guts for garters. Christ, I have just got Ann back I can’t lose her again” Anne was torn, but all she could think about was the Gondola pin and knew Ann would never be 100% happy until she had it back.

“Yes I suppose so and you can’t lie to her and do it behind her back. It's all I got sorry,” Jodie was sure she had the perfect plan but there were flaws, major ones.

Anne ran the idea again through her head, it was a great idea, it just needed fine-tuning “You know what, I reckon we do it, yes I am gonna have to explain it to Ann and make her see it's the only way to catch him. But we don’t steal everything, we leave two pieces, my bet is that he will panic when he realises there is someone else taking what he wants. We can stake out the last two locations the following night, he won’t take the risk of leaving it long to strike again and will be straight out there. You will need to steal 6 items in two nights, it's not going to be an easy task to do, thankfully you are younger and fitter than me so it could be done. I am getting that pin back if it’s the last thing I do. Leave Ann to me, I will persuade her.” Anne was semi-confident Ann would agree.

Jodie was now bouncing up and down with excitement she couldn’t wait to be a junior Magpie and start the greatest adventure of her life.


	13. Operation JM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ann is all excited to tell Anne about what she has been up to all day but comes home to find out Anne has packed her bags... Is Anne kicking her out or is it a totally misunderstanding?
> 
> Anne confesses her sins... Will Ann forgive her???
> 
> 🤗🎩🤗🎩🤗🎩

The leather of the suitcase was smooth under Anne's touch as she ran her hands across the shiny surface. She could feel her eyes starting to fill with tears and found what little strength she had left to hold them at bay as she finally flicked the metal catches open on the case. Was this finally the end of their relationship? In a few hours it certainly could be, she was thinking to herself. Anne couldn't believe she was now packing up all of Ann's clothes, which had only just vacated the case the week previously. Anne stood back and looked at the now half-empty wardrobe. It was like Ann had never moved in and had once again been erased from her life. Each item of clothing had been fastidiously folded to perfection and placed carefully to minimise any creasing. Once everything had been removed from the wardrobe and drawers, Anne shut the case and rested her hands on the smooth leather. She couldn't hold back any longer and watched as tears fall from her eyes and stained the tanned leather. She could feel her heart aching as it was being ripped apart once again, but it was the only way, she couldn't see Ann ever forgiving her, not this time. 

Anne didn't hear Jodie enter the bedroom, she was too engrossed in her grief.

”Anne, you ok?” Jodie said softly, she could see Anne was crying by the way her body was jerking.

”Leave me,” Anne said. 

Jodie came up behind her godmother and placed a caring hand on her shoulder, she hated seeing her so distressed. 

”Talk to me, I am not a kid. What’s going on?” Jodie said with compassion.

Anne wiped her tears away and turned to look at Jodie, she was right, she wasn't a kid anymore but a young woman who was becoming more than just her goddaughter. She was a friend, someone who was part of her life, someone she loved and cared about deeply.

”I know you are all grown up now, an adult, and I should treat you like one. I am sorry. I have packed Ann's stuff” Anne sat down next to the case and put her head in her hands.

”Why would you pack her stuff? I don't understand,” Jodie sat down next to Anne and draped her arm across her shoulder to offer some comfort.

”I am telling her everything. I just thought it would be easier to have her stuff packed that's all. I know her Jodie, she is going to hit the roof when I confess everything. She won't forgive me about sleeping with women in my job and don't forget I cheated on her with Vivienne. I have to confess about the sex tape and tell her about Operation JM” Anne said softly. 

”Operation JM?” Jodie was confused.

”Junior Magpie thought it was quite fitting, don't you think? So case packed, just need to have the talk. Shit, I am terrified, I can't believe I will lose her just when I have just got her back”. Anne held herself together, she hated people seeing her cry and showing weakness and fought with all her might to stop round two.

”I love you Anne and respect you so much, but sometimes you can be a bit dramatic and over the top, and this is one of those occasions. Ann will be fine, I am sure of it so stop making a mountain out of a molehill. Yes, she might not like the news about the sex tape, but that's in the past. I am more concerned about operation JM and getting her to agree,” Jodie replied.

”That's all you can think about, isn't it, stealing the jewels! Look, it's probably best you are not here when Ann gets home. Don’t forget these walls are thin and I know she is going to lose the plot big time. Hope that's ok?”

”Yep, that's cool. I will go pack. Anne get your shit together, you are the strongest person I know, don't let Ann see you like this” 

”I am not as strong as you think, well I am obviously, but not always. And that stays between us ok?” Anne gave a little smile, she knew she was weak sometimes, but only Ann had this effect on her. She was the only woman who had ever managed to break through the steel walls she threw up around her emotions.

*********

Ann stopped before entering the house. She couldn't stop the smile that had now taken over, she was happier than she had been in a long time. She loved coming home having someone waiting for her, not just anyone, her fiance the woman she would be marrying in the not so distant future. Ann hadn't been able to concentrate at work once the brochure from Havesham Hall had arrived, everything else had taken second fiddle and all thoughts of catching the Magpie had vanished. 

As Ann flipped through the pages of the glossy brochure all the wonderful memories of that night came flooding back, looking up at the stars with the most handsome women in the world, who had been so charming and entertaining. Then came the kiss, the most magical kiss in the world. Ann knew it was at that moment Anne was the one, she remembered how her heart had somersaulted in her chest, no one had ever made her feel so incredible. It was fitting she would follow in her sister's footsteps and get married at the same venue. Ann had spent the day imagining herself in an off the shoulder white dress with her hair up in soft ringlets cascading down, with Liz by her side in an aquamarine bridesmaid dress. She played the scene in her head over and over, walking towards Anne who would be wearing a blue tuxedo with Sam by her side, standing at the edge of the jetty overlooking the lake. Ann now just wanted to shout from the rooftops how much in love she was with Anne. She couldn't believe everything was now falling into place. 

Ann had resigned herself to the fact that one item would be missing on her special day, the gondola pin. But Ann didn't care anymore, she knew the likelihood of ever getting it back was slim to none existent and finally realised that Anne was, and would always be her most treasured possession.

Before Ann could open the door it swung open and Jodie was standing there.

”Hi Jodie, are you staying out tonight?” Ann queried as she looked at the overnight bag in Jodie's hand.

”Yes, thought it might be wise,” Jodie said.

”Wise? Oh, has Anne got another romantic evening planned then? She is so lovely, tonight is going to be extra special. I have booked the wedding venue for next year, I can't wait to tell her,” Ann was now starting to blush.

”Ann look, I don't want to burst your bubble of happiness and I shouldn't really be telling you this but I just wanted to give you a heads up ok. Anne’s waiting for you in the bedroom and it's not what you think. Just listen to her ok and please don't do anything rash,” Jodie whispered.

”Jodie you are scaring me, what the hell is going on?” the sickness inside was now so overpowering Ann started to shake, fearing the worst.

”Ann, I can't say anything else, just go see her. I will see you tomorrow,” Jodie gave Ann a kiss goodbye before leaving her standing there in the doorway. Ann's blush had now totally disappeared and her face had turned white.

”Anne, what's going on?” Ann looked at the suitcase on the bed and looked back at Anne.

”Hey babe, sit down,” Anne patted the spot next to her.

”Are you leaving me? What the hell has happened since this morning? It’s not because I said no to you is it? I don't understand, I am freaking out here,” Ann could feel her bottom lip starting to tremble, surely it wasn't all over between them.

”No I am not leaving, it's your stuff. I just thought I would save you a job of packing as I don't think you are going to be happy when I tell you everything that's all. I can't lie to you anymore, it's been eating me up since we got back together and we said 100% transparency from now on. So I need to confess everything about my past. I don't want you to be blindsided again like when I told you I was the Magpie. We can't be truly happy unless we are totally honest and I want to be honest. I want you to be my wife, to be together, grow old together. I love you more than anything in the world,” Anne wanted to just pull Ann into her arms and hold her tight. She patted the space next to her again and Ann sat down.

”I love you too, it can't be that bad, your past, can it?” Ann couldn't even look at Anne and just looked at her hands waiting for what was going to come out of Anne's mouth.

”It's bad, I am so sorry,” Anne said calmly.

”Let me be the judge, just tell me” Ann whispered, the warmth of Anne's hand that had now placed itself on hers gave her little comfort.

”Firstly I need to tell you how I acquired so many jewels and how I was so successful,” Anne thought it would be easier to start with the less painful truths.

Ann felt her heart, which was slowly dying, kick back to life and a sense of relief starting to flow through her body and she looked up at Anne's sad eyes.

”Are you kidding me! Do you really think I am that stupid? I know you slept with women to get what you wanted? Do you really think I would leave you because of that? I love you Anne, that was in the past and I thought we had moved on from that?” Ann softly kissed Anne's lips reassuring her that she was forgiven for her antics. 

”That's not all, that's the best part, well not best, you know what I mean.” Anne stood up and started pacing, she was trying to have the courage for the explosive part.

”Anne, just spit it out, it can't be any worse than finding out about you being the Magpie” surely it couldn't Ann thought to herself.

”To me, it's worse than being the Magpie, it's been eating me up for so long I can't bare keeping it inside any longer and I have to tell you the truth before it destroys me altogether” Anne then proceeded to confess her sins. Cheating on Ann was in her eyes the ultimate betrayal even though she had been blackmailed into sleeping with Vivienne.

The hard slap across the face, followed by another one for good measure, was the least Anne was expecting but she stood there and accepted her punishment and knew Ann needed to get out her frustration. The verbal ear-bashing hadn't been that bad, she had been called worse things over the years and took it deservedly.

”My god Anne. You have put me through hell the last 20 minutes. Yes, I am not pleased you slept with another woman while we were dating but I can see you were doing the right thing trying to protect yourself and me. I don't know what I would have done in the same position. You see that suitcase you better starting unpacking it, you are not getting rid of me that easy I am here to stay. Thank you for being so honest and I know you could have kept it to yourself but I am glad we are talking and opening up with each other. It just makes me feel closer to you,ó if that's even possible. I just wish you would hurry up and get better as this vanilla sex is starting to get a bit boring” They both laughed.

”Not long my love, be patient, and actually I really enjoyed last night, being soft and gentle with you, but thank you for being so understanding about my past, I have been such a mess the last few hours, I have been dreading telling you. Oh, and can you think of other ways to punish me, as my cheeks won't take too many more slappings” Anne grinned.

”I am so sorry, I do need to work on that but you can be so infuriating at times. Now come here and kiss me” Anne did as instructed and pulled Ann in for a kiss, but she knew there was still one more topic of conversation to go.

Anne’s phone beeped.

“Who's that?” Ann pulled back.

“Probably Jodie checking in” Anne replied.

J - (just checking you are still alive!! Xx)

Anne flicked a message back

A - (all good 😉) 

J - (I need proof, you could be anyone 🤪xx)

”Jodie wants proof you haven't thrown me in the canal,” Anne laughed as she took a picture of themselves kissing.

J - (ewww thats disgusting. Have you told her yet about the plan? 😳)

”What plan?” Ann frowned, she knew this wasn’t going to be good. 

A - (doing it now, thanks for ruining my evening. Will chat later xx)

”Why didn't you tell me you and Jodie had a plan. Am I going to like it?!” Ann raised her eyebrow.

”Yes we have a plan, can we talk about that later? I thought we could have some hot make up sex first, well a bit more vanilla. Come on sex first then plan” Anne pulled Ann in for another kiss and started to grind.

”Anne Lister, no sex. Plan first, please tell me it’s a great plan,” Ann grabbed Anne’s wandering hands from her body, she wasn’t going to be charmed into bed by her love.

Anne reluctantly told Ann what they had been working on all day and when they would be starting Operation JM. Ann just looked at Anne and shook her head in disbelief, she hated the plan.

“No fucking way! It’s ludicrous... hello! I am the lead detective on the case...what were the pair of you thinking. It’s not going to happen, never. You need to both come up with something else. I can’t believe you are really suggesting this”, Ann could now feel herself getting annoyed.

“Ann, we are doing this, I don’t care what you say, it’s all planned” Anne tried not to shout, but couldn’t help herself.

“No you are not, I forbid it. Don’t you dare cross me, do you understand!” Ann snapped back.

“Do you want to catch him or not? Step down from your ivory tower and get into the real world. You haven’t got a shit show of catching him and getting that damn pin back. You lot are clueless at Scotland Yard, . If it wasn’t for me helping you out in the first place and me having to return everything you would still be chasing your tail” Anne regretted what came out of her mouth almost immediately.

“Ivory tower, you have got to be kidding me. You are so damn infuriating, an arsehole. How dare you speak to me like that, who do you think you are? Once a criminal always a criminal, I would have caught you eventually, you are not that smart. What was I thinking going back with you, I must need my head read. Thank you for packing my stuff, it did save me a job after all. I am going to stay at my sisters place until you see sense and you get into the real world. You are marrying a detective not just some floozy. You do this it’s over, understand me?” Ann grabbed the suitcase from the bed and stormed out.

“Go on then, run back to your sisters when things get tough. We are doing this and you can’t stop us” Anne shouted after her.

“This time I will arrest you and lock you up!” Ann shouted back

“Good luck on that one as only Jodie and I know which jewels are to be taken and you won’t figure it out” Anne saw the tears in Ann’s eyes as she turned round one last time before slamming the front door shut. Before calling her more unsavory names.

Anne slammed her fist into the wall in frustration, she couldn’t believe they had had their first major fight and grabbed her phone and called Jodie.

“Get your arse home now, we are doing this tonight” Anne ended the call.


	14. Undercover of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Anne go against Anns wishes and steal the jewels, or does she have a change of heart?.
> 
> Ann and alcohol.... Never a great combination!!!
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> 🤗🎩🤗🎩🤗🎩🤗🎩

It hadn't been the evening Ann had envisaged. She was supposed to be spending time with Anne discussing their wedding plans before falling into bed and making love to each other, not heading to her sister's place with her packed suitcase. The night had been ruined by Annes outburst and she was now crying uncontrollably in the back of the black cab which was making it's way through the streets of London from the canal house to Hackney. Ann just wanted to be in her sister's arms, being comforted whilst she told her how nasty Anne had been to her. She knew Liz would know what to do and offer sound advice on how to salvage their relationship, once again. When Ann arrived in Hackney she had been surprised it was Sam who had opened the door and not Liz. 

The last person Sam had expected to see that evening was his sister-in-law and when he saw the suitcase on the front step he realised that his sister and Ann must have had a major blowout. Ann couldn't hold back any longer and burst out crying before launching herself into Sam’s arms, she didn't care it was her brother-in-law, she just needed to be held. 

Sam had done his best to console Ann and now wished Liz was here to help out. He hated it when women cried as he had no idea what to do and realised he was totally out of his depth when it came to women and tears, a cup of tea was the only thing he could think of that might help. The cups of tea were soon replaced by wine and then Ann hit the spirits. She didn't want to open up to Anne's brother it wasn't the right thing to do, it was girl talk with her sister that she needed not Sam. Sam poured another shot of vodka, surely Ann would open up after this. Alcohol always did with Liz and sure enough Ann started to let her guard down and saw Sam now as a friend and not as Annes brother.

”She was horrible to me” Ann was now starting to slur her words and reached over to the half-empty bottle of vodka, all she wanted to do now was drown her sorrows and numb her heart which was once again breaking in two. 

”No, no, I think you have had enough young lady, let's go to the lounge, just in case you pass out,” Sam manoeuvred Ann from the breakfast bar stool and had to virtually carry her to the lounge as her legs were now like jelly. He made Ann comfortable on the couch before getting a bucket and placed it next to her. He hadn't forgotten the last time Ann was drunk and knew her stomach contents would soon be exiting her slender body. Ann didn't have the build to take that much alcohol, even though her brain thought it could. Sam didn't want to be cleaning up sick again all night, like last time.

”Sam, I need more drink, this is an emergency. My heart is broken, it needs mending,” Ann pleaded as she pulled her best puppy dog blue eyes at Sam.

”You think making that face at me will soften me? It might work on my sister but I am made of stronger stuff. You Walkers are all the same thinking us Listers are weak around you. Ok just one more,” Sam could have kicked himself for giving in, but he knew the vodka wouldn't stay in her body long and one more couldn't do any more damage. Ann skulled the drink down in one go before handing the shot glass back to Sam.

”Thank you Sam, you are the best, so much nicer than your sister. She is an arsehole, horrible, mean. I hate her, ” Ann eyes started to lose focus and she was trying hard to concentrate on anything to stop the room from spinning. He rubbed her back as she threw up again and gain.

It had taken over an hour before Ann had stopped being sick. Sam had secretly hoped Ann would have passed out but she was made of sterner stuff. He decided to ply her with strong black coffee to sober her up as it was obvious she was now willing to start talking. Sam sat and listened to everything whilst holding Ann's hand while listening and offering comfort. He had become quite an expert with his soothing technique from his job at the hospital. He was well renowned for having an excellent bedside manner. 

”So there i is. Thrown out, homeless and no where to go. My life is over, ” Ann wailed, the tears came again.

”A bit dramatic, even for you. You are not homeless, you have a perfectly gorgeous house in Chelsea and your life isn't over. You have a had a row that's all, every relationship has them. In the morning everything will seem so much clearer, and you two will kiss and make up” Sam said reassuringly, but deep down, he realised his sister had probably over stepped the mark big time.

”I really think it's over this time, what she said to me was so harsh, it was brutal Sam. I didn't even recognise her when she was shouting at me,” Ann threw her arms around Sams neck and cried into his neck. Sam pulled her in tight for a hug.

”Look, don't take all what she said personally. I know what Anne is like and you know as well”. It hadn't mattered what Sam said, nothing was stopping the tears from Ann, and he wondered how much longer she could cry for. He could feel the tears rolling down his neck onto his t shirt.

”But do I really know what she is like? Every time I think we are on the right track another obstacle gets thrown in our path. I even booked the wedding venue today. I thought this was it, happy ever after”. Ann took her now puffy face from the safety of Sams neck and looked him in the eyes.

”Well, don't do any knee jerk reactions and cancel it. You know how hard it is to book wedding venues”, Sam replied.

”I haven't told you everything though,” Ann hadn't wanted to tell Sam what his sister had planned but realised he deserved to know Anne's idiotic idea and confessed all.

”Dear God, what was she thinking? I do get why she wants to do it, but it's crazy, stupid even. You were right to put your foot down and storm out. You did the right thing coming here,” Sam said shaking his head.

”I don't know what to do Sam, she makes me so angry sometimes. If she gets caught we are all in the shit. She hasn't thought it through” Ann felt better telling Sam the whole truth.

”When is she planning on doing the great heist?” Sam asked.

”I don't know, sometime soon, she didn't say when. Duncan and I looked through all the insurance documents and nothing really made sense to us. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack, we couldn't work out what jewels would be on the list. I don't have the expertise like she does and I know she won't tell me which ones she has picked out, not now. Maybe Anne was right, we are useless” Ann didn't know what to do and hoped Sam would have an idea.

”Let me have a word with her. I will call around tomorrow and try and talk sense into her ok, I am sure she will listen to me, ” Sam hoped he sounded convincing, but he had doubts when it came to his sister, as she had never listened to him before.

”Would you Sam, I would so appreciate it,” Ann thought if anyone could get through to Anne, it would be her brother.

”Well I can only try, but don't give up on her Ann. If you love her as much as you say stick with it. Anne is a broken woman, sleeping around, living on the streets and our home life was very traumatic. She would do anything for you though. I know all she talked about with me in the hospital was catching the Magpie and getting your Gondola pin back. She hates herself for stealing it from you all those years ago and she will blame herself for suggesting you wear it to that function. No wonder she wants to do the break-ins”, Sam said.

”That damn pin has been nothing but trouble. I don't care about it anymore, its not important. All I want is Anne back”. Ann started to cry again and Sam held her tight, rocking her back and forth wondering how many more tears her body could produce.

”I know, ” Sam said.

”I need to call her. I want to sort it out, ” Ann reached for her phone. 

”No, leave it tonight. You are still angry and upset. Let her stew on it, she will be better in the morning. Plus you need to get to bed as you aren't looking too flash. Go on, you know where the guest room is. I will bring you up some pills and a fresh bucket”. Sam laughed, he knew Ann was going to feel very sorry for herself in the morning.

*********

It was a proud godmother moment as Anne stood looking at Jodie who was now all dressed in black standing there in the bedroom in front of her. It was like looking in a mirror. Jodie looked so much like her when she was her age. It was almost as if Jodie was her real daughter and she felt a twinge of sadness run through her body. It was that moment she realised she wanted to start a family with Ann and have kids of their own. Anne dismissed the thought as quick as it had entered her head, the possibilities of that ever happening now were very slim after their bust up. 

Jodie slipped the balaclava over her short brown hair and pulled it down over her smiling face. The look was now complete. She had managed to secure the camera to the front of the knitted material and she clicked the button on the side, the camera came on immediately. Anne nodded in approval. It was a much better look than the bright yellow bike helmet she had worn earlier. Seeing Jodie in full Magpie mode brought back all the memories of when she had done her first job all those years ago. It was uncanny. Jodie was of similar age to Anne and she could see by the slight shaking of her hands that she was as nervous as she was all those years ago before committing her first crime. Deep down, all she could think about were Ann, and her words ”I will arrest you”, and was now starting to have second thoughts about going against her wishes. It felt wrong doing this and the last thing she wanted was for them to get caught and go to jail as then their would be no marriage and no kids. Anne had to make the biggest decision of her life, it was going to be make or break for their relationship and she didn't know whether to listen to her heart or her head, which were now in full battle mode against each other.

Jodie could see her godmother starting to frown and realised doubts were starting to creep in and placed a loving hand on her forearm. 

”You're having doubts aren't you?” Jodie pulled off the balaclava and looked into her godmothers eyes, and saw her eyes change from determination to sadness.

”Just a few, shit I don't know. I might have been a bit harsh earlier with Ann. I was so angry with her and now I feel guilty, sick to the core. I can't believe the words that came out of my mouth. Why do I keep hurting her?. My head says yes we need to do this, it's the only way, but my heart it's aching and saying NO. I don't want to lose her by making the wrong choice.” Anne couldn't decide what to do.

”Look, it's a great plan, don't forget they tried to kill you. It's not just about the Gondola pin, this is revenge. We won't get caught. You will be outside in the car keeping an eye out. No risks ok? Lets just go to the first address and see how we feel. Then if you are still not happy you can pull the pin on tonight”. Jodie was ready and was now trying hard to convince Anne. 

”No, I can't do it. Sorry Jodie. I have to listen to my head which is a rarity for me. If I wasn't so incapacitated and was able to fully protect you, I would do it, no questions asked. If your mum found out I have put her precious daughter in trouble, it would destroy our friendship. She is one of my dearest friends. I can't do it to her. I am gonna call Ann tomorrow and apologise, grovel for being such an arsehole to her and hope she forgives me”. Anne felt instantly better. It had been a knee jerk reaction after their row and she was glad she had finally seen sense.

”Oh well, I suppose you are right. Bit gutted. We will just have to work on another plan that's all. I am going to hit the sack, see you in the morning”. Jodie left Anne to it and went to her room.

***********

It was just after midnight and the house was in total darkness, Anne was finally fast asleep. Jodie pulled on her black jeans and t shirt before slipping on her bomber jacket before giving herself a once over in the mirror, she was ready for action. The banging in her chest was her heart going into overdrive, Jodie was nervous but excited at the same time. This was it, there was no going back now. The only thing she wished for was that Anne was by her side, guiding her through the houses and being the lookout in case there was any trouble. It was a risk going alone and she knew it. She had to remind herself that Anne had been her age when she had stolen the gondola pin, and that it was only undercover work to catch the Magpie, not a criminal act. This made the thumping in her chest ease slightly. Jodie carefully shut the front door, making sure not to disturb Anne and entered the deserted street. She rubbed her gloved hand over the pocket of her jeans to make sure the scrap of paper was there, the one that had the addresses of the jewels. As she made her way down the street Jodie could now feel the adrenalin pumping through her veins. It was the best high she had had for such a long time. It was even better than sex and she couldn't wait to become the Junior Magpie.

It had been a piece of cake breaking into the houses, especially with the stolen locksmiths card she had acquired several months ago. It wasn't exactly acquired, she had stolen it from one of her hook ups. It had been a risk taking it as it was illegal to have one in your possession unless you were in the trade. It had certainly come in handy that night, one slip in the door jam and the door popped open. Disabling the alarms had been a breeze as Anne had given her an override code which worked on 99% of alarms. Jodie had to push the guilt down on several occasions during the night as she knew Anne would be furious when she found out what she had done. However she kept focussed on the task in hand.

Jodie was now running behind schedule. Three jobs in one night had been a big ask for a novice. She realised having Anne with her would have been a wise move, because she had spent too long in the first house looking for the jewel. It wouldn't have been so bad but having to do a Magpie drawing on her way out had slowed up proceedings. By the time the second job was completed her confidence had come along in leaps and bounds. It was now 3am in the morning and time was running out. Dawn would be upon her within the next 2 hours so there was no time to spare. She was now running as fast as she could to her last destination. When she eventually made it to Cloverfield road, Jodie bend forward and placed her hands on her knees trying to take some oxygen into her lungs. She was shattered, but had to keep going. One more job and she could go home to bed and Anne would be none the wiser of her nightime adventures. As she slowly made her way down Cloverfield Road it was also devoid of life like at the other two addresses. Jodie kept to the shadows, as Anne had instructed, to avoid any surveillance cameras.

The last house was in pitch darkness. Jodie looked up at the security box and it wasn't flashing like the previous houses. She realised that the occupants were home. It wasn't ideal. She stopped by the front gate and placed her gloved hand on the latch. She suddenly hesitated then decided it was too risky. Jodie was starting to fade. The euphoric rush had started to deplete her energy reserves and she tried to hold back the yawns that where now coming in quick succession. She turned around as she remembered Annes advice that if the home owners were at home to just walk away. Jodie was now cursing under her breath while trying to think. It would be impossible to do four jobs the following night. Even if they managed three it would be too hard to stake out the real Magpie the night after as they couldn't be in three locations at the same time. Jodie sat down on the kerb by the parked car outside the house and resigned herself to the fact - Operation JM hadn't been as successful as she thought it would have been.

**********

The last thing Anne expected that morning was a call from Ann. She didn't even have time to say hello before her love started shooting acusations down the phone.

”I don't believe it, why Anne?” Ann said coldly.

”Whats going on, I don't understand. What have I done now?” Anne had been surprised to receive a call so early and rolled over to look at her watch sitting on the bedside table. It was 8am, way too early for her brain to be fully functioning.

”You went against my wishes, how could you?” Ann snapped.

”Ann, I really have no idea what you are talking about, calm down please”. Ann sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, desperately trying to make sense of what was happening.

”You went out and stole the jewels last night, after I specifically told you not to. I thought you would listen to me, I thought you loved me. Do I mean nothing to you?” Ann’s voice was shaking with rage.

”It wasn't me, I have been in bed all night. It must have been the Magpie striking again. It's just a coincidence that's all. Let me know what was taken and I will check it against my list, ok? Just calm down and stop jumping to accusations. I am so sorry about yesterday. I know I threatened to steal the jewels but it was just all talk that's all. I was angry and I should never have said all those things to you, I apologise from the bottom of my heart. I have been wracked with guilt since you left. Please forgive me and come home, we need to talk. I miss you”, Anne pleaded.

”Are you telling me the truth”? Anne's voice had become calmer. She was relieved her love hadn't gone through with her threats.

”Yes babe, it wasn't me. Come home,” Anne said softly.

”Alright, I will be home later and yes we do need to talk about yesterday as it was horrible, the words that came out of your mouth. I have never seen you so angry and I don't want us to be like that with each other again. We can't take our anger out on each other. We need to work on that as I want you to be my wife,” Ann meant what she said about wanting Anne to be her wife but they needed to sort our their issues first.

”Oh Ann, that's all I want more than anything else in the world. I would do anything for you. I know I need to sort out my anger issues and I promise I will get some help”. Annes heart burst back to life. Ann was coming home and she couldn't wait to tell Jodie the good news.

Anne slowly made her way up the stairs. Each day she had improved a little bit more and the pain inside wasn't as bad as the previous day. It wouldn't be long before she was back to her normal self. The scar across her abdomen had healed a lot faster than she had expected, which was a good sign. Anne tapped on Jodies door and walked into her room. She couldn't believe the sight that confronted her. On the bedside table were three jewels and a gun. Anne couldn't stop her anger which erupted like a volcano. She was livid as she looked at her goddaughter, fast asleep, and grabbed the glass of water next to her bed and threw it over her.

”What the fuck have you done,” Anne screamed at her goddaughter.

”Hey I was asleep, you didn't have to wake me up like that and no need to shout,” Jodie snapped back before sitting up and wiping away the cold liquid that was running down her naked torso. She hadn'been impressed at being woken up so crudely.

”Cover yourself up! Jesus... What is it with women not listening. I have just told Ann I had nothing to do with the latest crimes and it was you all along. What were you thinking, and a gun?”. Anne looked at the gun again.

”It was great. I had the best time, and don't worry it's a fake gun. I thought it might come in handy since I was nervous and didn't have you as back up. It probably wasn't my greatest idea. Sorry about that. Shit, so Ann already knows? News travels fast.” Jodie grabbed a t shirt from beside the bed and slipped it on.

”Just tell me everything and don't leave out any details. Do you know how much trouble we are going to be in?”. Anne couldn't do anything, the deed had been done. She had no idea how she was going to explain this one to Ann.

Jodie went into detail about every job, from how she had entered each house with the locksmith card, down to the disabling of the alarm system. Jodie handed over her phone and showed Anne her handiwork in drawing the Magpie. Anne was impressed at her artistic skills and smiled with pride at her apprentice. She certainly had what it took to be a thief. Annes only concern was about the last job as the homeowners had been home. Anne was disappointed that she hadn't adhered to her advice about walking away. Jodie had explained that she had sneaked into the bedroom and managed to find the jewellery box on the dresser so no gun had been required. She apologised for taking such a high risk and knew she wouldn't do it again. After Anne had all the facts, she told Jodie she would be going out before Ann got home as she needed to front up and take the verbal ear bashing from Ann instead of her. 

************

The sound of the key in the front door startled Jodie. She hadn't been looking forward to Ann's arrival home, without her godmother by her side for support, and braced herself. 

”Hey babe, I am home,” Ann cheerfully called out as she placed her suitcase in the hallway. All she had been thinking about all day was seeing her love and making up.

”Hey, only me in, Annes just popped out. We need to talk”. Jodie puffed out her chest, she wasn't scared of Ann, who was a few inches shorter than her, and stood her ground. 

”Is she well enough to go out on her own? What's going on? What have you done?”. Anns heart sank, she hadn't liked Jodies serious tone and knew Anne wouldn't have gone out without good reason.

The confession hadn't gone down as well as Jodie had expected and she now understood why Anne had decided to leave the house. It had been a wise move. Ann was scary when she lost her temper and Jodie waited for the slap across the cheek. Anne had warned her this was a likely outcome. The stinging sensation wasn't pleasant but she didn't flinch and took her punishment well. The ear-bashing continued. Jodie started to wonder when Ann would stop as it was brutal. Sheh couldn't believe someone so sweet and loving all the time could turn into a monster when her buttons were pressed. She didn't blame her though, her and Anne were exactly the same. Adorable and lovely, but so naughty at the same time. No wonder they both infuriated women with their actions. It wasn't long before Anne returned and the first thing she noticed, as she entered the lounge, was the imprint of Anns hand on Jodies cheek. Anne tried not to smile as she could see Ann was flustered. She certainly didn't want to start her off again and nodded to Jodie to leave them alone. Jodie didn't hesitate, she certainly wasn't hanging around for round two. 

”Hi babe, you ok?” Anne looked at Ann, not quite sure what her reaction would be and hoped she had got all her frustrations out, but as a precaution she stood out of slapping range.

”Really, am I ok? Of course I am not. I know it wasn't your fault, Jodie told me everything. But what the hell am I going to do? We now have stolen goods in the house? I swear you two will be the death of me. Sit down now!”, Ann ordered, pointing to the spot next to her.

Anne did as she was told and carefully sat down next to Ann while steeling herself. She was sure she would be next inline for the famous slap. To her surprise, Ann kissed her softly on the lips before reaching behind her head to pull her in closer, until their faces were inches apart. They were now breathing in each others breath keeping total eye contact. Anne wasn't sure if she had to make the first move or not and decided she couldn't wait any longer. She closed the gap parting her lips, her tongue entered Ann's mouth searching for hers, they were now passionately kissing each other hard and deep. Anne was so turned on all she wanted to do was make love and wished she had the strength to sweep Ann up into her strong arms and take her to the bedroom. Anne could feel the ache between her legs getting stronger and stronger, it was becoming unbearable. She didn't want to presume that Ann had forgiven her and tried to ignore the arousal that was now in full flow coating her boxers. Anne needn't have worried, as Ann pulled away trying to catch her breath before standing up and offering out her hand. No words were spoken. Anne knew they both wanted the same thing. Anne thanked her lucky stars. How had she got so lucky. The day had been a total disaster and now everything had just miraculously improved. 

After her third orgasm, Anne was finally satisfied and was now just laying there staring up at the ceiling enjoying the endorphins rushing around her body, she was in sheer bliss. Ann flicked Annes nipple with her index finger to bring her back to reality as she was now getting impatient and wanted her turn. Anne smiled at her love before gingerly rolling on top and parting her leg with hers and gently started to grind down. She moved her mouth to Ann's pert breast before finding her nipple with her tongue and flicked it over the surface. Ann's body responded immediately. Anne kissed her way up until she found the pulse point on her neck and carefully sucked trying not to leave any marks whilst her hand slipped between Anns legs. Anne slid her finger through the wetness until she reached her entrance and dipped one finger in up to her first knuckle before pulling out and moving back up to her swollen clitoris starting to rub . Ann was now pleading for Anne to go inside. It was getting too much with the sucking on the neck and she could feel her orgasm starting to peak. Anne slipped in two fingers and started to pump in and out and sucked harder on her pulse point, she didn't care now about marking her. It wasn't long before her walls clasped onto Annes fingers and her orgasm exploded through her body. Anne waited until the jerking stopped before placing her leg between Anns again and started to grind down. She knew Ann had another one ready and waiting. Ann confessed her love over and over when her body released her final one. It was the hottest make up sex, it had meaning, it wasn't just a fuck, it was so much more. Anne felt herself falling even deeper, just when she thought she couldn't love her any stronger, a new level emerged. They had finally reached a place of no return. Their souls had finally joined for eternity. They held onto each other for a long time without speaking. It was Ann who broke the deadlock.

”I had a big talk with Sam yesterday, and even though you infuriate the crap out of me, he made me see things about you in a different light. You have so many levels and just when I think I know you, there it is, another one pops up. It’s frustrating, as I just want to know every aspect of your life now. I want you to tell me everything regardless of how painful it might be for you and me. I am not going anywhere Anne, and you have all your life to tell me. I know I will have to be patient with you. I will always be by your side, as they say, for better for worse. Just don't make a habit of the second part.” Ann lightly placed her lips on Annes shoulder.

”Thank you Ann, I am so sorry for everything. I never meant to hurt you yesterday and Sam is right, I need to face up to my past and what I have done and what has been done to me. But having you by my side will help. I will get counselling as well, it's probably well overdue to be honest. I love you so much babe,” Anne felt so much relief.

”Right we better get up”. Ann sat up and tweaked Annes nipple and smiled at her.

”Can’t we stay in bed, please. I could easily go another few rounds, I am finally getting my strength back” Anne said cheekily.

”No, we have three more jewels to take tonight, well you and Jodie do. I mean you have started this mess so you might as well finish the job, and to be honest, its a bloody good plan and the sooner this is over the sooner I am dragging you up the aisle”. Ann could see the smile instantly appear on Annes face.

Anne grabbed her phone and dialed Jodie ”Get home now, Operation JM is back on”

***************

The well dressed gentleman was now frantically trying to clean up the coffee that had vacated his cup. The force of his fist slamming down on the table had made the cup and saucer leap into the air and topple over. The last thing he had expected was a phone call from his business partner informing him that three of the jewels on his list had been taken by the Magpie, but that was impossible as he was in Paris. Deep down he knew Anne Lister was involved somehow, no one else would have known out of the hundreds of possibilities what jewels he was after. He had to get back to London from Paris as soon as possible, before anything else was taken. After mopping up his coffee he tried to book a ticket home. There were no flights or trains available until the following day and he started to panic. If Franco de Angelo, the feared and ruthless crime boss found out they had not got everything on the list, not only would their handsome reward disappear, so would they.


	15. When things go wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Jodie complete the rest of the task... It doesn't go as smoothly as expected and once again Sam has to be called over to help out.
> 
> Two more chapters to go....and we find out who the Magpie is in the next chapter..
> 
> 🎩🤗🎩🤗🎩🤗

It was just after 4 am when Ann was woken by the commotion of banging and loud voices in the kitchen. She quickly threw back the duvet cover and sat up. Her body was trying to catch up with her brain, which was still in sleep mode, and shook her head trying to wake herself up. She knew something must have gone wrong during the night and her heart started to race in her chest and the sickness in her gut had now started to infect her whole body. Anne screaming out her name brought her to back to her senses and she grabbed the nearest piece of clothing that had been tossed on the floor earlier and put it on. Ann was now in automatic pilot mode and rushed to the kitchen to see what was going on. 

Ann noticed the sea of blood first on the white stone benchtop as she entered the kitchen and then saw a discarded balaclava, which she presumed was Jodies. As Ann looked up she saw the pair of them sitting on the breakfast bar stools, Anne was applying pressure with her balaclava to a head wound, and realised it was Jodies blood that was decorating the kitchen. Anne looked across and gave a weak smile as she kept pressure on Jodie's forehead trying to stop the bleeding. Jodie was crying out in pain and as Ann looked at her arm it was distorted at the elbow and just hanging down lifelessly next to her body, she could see that it was either broken or dislocated. 

”Anne, what happened?” Ann asked before she headed into the butler's pantry to grab the first aid kit. She saw it out of the corner of her eye on top of the cupboard and stretched up to get it down, before cursing under her breath as she was too short and needed to grab the stool. Ann hoped that it was fully stocked and not empty like the one in the apartment had been that night. As she pulled it down she could feel by the weight that everything she needed would be in there. 

As Ann came back into the kitchen she held up the first aid kit in Anne's direction waiting for instructions.

”Call Sam. Jodie has dislocated her elbow and we need to get it back in as soon as possible or Jodie is going to drive me nuts with her screaming. Tell him to bring his medical bag also, we might need some stitches on this wound as it's quite a gash”. Anne pulled back the balaclava from Jodie's forehead and saw her wince again in pain and cry out. The wound had finally stopped bleeding and it didn't look as bad as Anne first thought. She hoped Sam would be able to do as good a job as he had done on her body and the scar would be fairly unnoticeable.

Ann didn't want to ask any more questions as Jodie was number one priority at the moment. Even though she wanted to know what had happened, it would have to wait. All she cared about in that instant was that they had both made it home safely and hadn't got caught. Ann then spotted the three jewels at the end on the breakfast bar, at least they had been successful in their mission but something had gone terribly wrong. Jodie was now rocking back and forth on the stool, her face was now contorted as the pain started to increase.

”I can't stand the pain anymore, it's killing me. Can't we just go to the hospital please, I need my elbow back in,” Jodie cried out.

”We can't, they will be searching for us you know that. Sam will be here soon, just hold on for a bit longer,” Anne knew the only thing that was going to help her goddaughter now was the hard stuff and grabbed a crystal tumbler from the cupboard and poured her a large whiskey. Jodie didn't even sip it when she was handed the tumbler. She just downed the amber liquid in one go before holding the empty vessel in Anne's direction for a refill. She needed more. Anne poured her another one which went down just as quickly.

Anne looked over to Ann who was now on the phone with Sam.

”Get ice, it will help with the pain. Jodie can you feel your hand?” asked Ann.

”Yes I can feel it but it hurts to move it too much. I think the whiskey is helping though,” Jodie looked pitifully at Anne for another as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

”For fucks sake, Jodie... It's a dislocation, it's not as if you were stabbed. You didn't see me crying like a baby. Pull it together and stop being such a wuss,” Anne was now over the dramatics.

”Anne, enough. You would have been worse than Jodie, the only reason you weren't is that you passed out. So who's the wuss now? Get the bloody ice and show some compassion for once. Sam will be here in 15 minutes. Is your hand numb?”, Ann snapped back at Anne before looking at Jodie with concern.

”No, I can still feel it. Am I ok?” Jodie asked.

”Sam said if it's numb you might have damaged some ligaments, but he needs to check it over. If you haven't got any numbness you might be lucky so let's just wait for him to give you a prognosis, ”. Ann went over to Jodie and wiped the tears from her cheek with her thumb and tried to comfort her as best she could.

It wasn't long before Sam arrived and was now checking over Jodie's injuries. She had been lucky that it was just a dislocation and no serious damage had been done. The head wound was more superficial, which was a relief to Sam. Jodie had screamed the house down when her elbow was put back into position but it had relieved the pain almost immediately, much to the relief of Anne's ears. After he had put Jodie in a sling he went to work on the gash on her forehead before giving her a sedative to knock her out. Ann took her to bed to sleep before joining the others in the lounge.

”Right, what the hell is going on Anne? This can't continue, me coming over to your place cleaning up the scrapes you get into. Liz is furious with me coming over again. You went out and stole the jewels, didn't you? Don't deny it as I saw them on the bench. I want answers, now!”. Sam looked at Anne and then to Ann and shook his head. He couldn't believe that after the other night, when he had listened for hours to Ann going on about his sister, she was now an accomplice as well.

”Sam, we didn't have a choice, let me explain ”. Ann then explained that Jodie had gone out without both their knowledge and so they decided to continue with the operation as it was going to be the only way to catch the Magpie. Sam listened and nodded occasionally but was still not happy because he was also now involved. It was the last thing he needed at the moment and was dreading telling Liz what her sister and his sister had done.

“So if you got all the jewels, how did Jodie end up with the dislocation and the gash, and was anyone else hurt, and tell me the truth”. Sam looked at his sister and glared.

”No one else was hurt, it was an accident on the last job. The first two houses went smoothly, Jodie was in and out. It was so much easier having the video camera being able to guide Jodie and be her lookout. It was the last place we had a problem. We just couldn't find the jewel anywhere and time was running out as we had already been in there for 30 minutes. Just as we were about to give up I remembered that I had seen the piece before. One of the new buyer's wives at the function was wearing it. I recognised the dress immediately when she opened the wardrobe. I just remember it being very tacky, not sophisticated like what you were wearing my love. The brooch was still pinned to the dress, which was lucky for us as now we have all 6 jewels in our possession”. Anne took a sip of her drink and smiled to herself because they had certainly got lucky on the last house.

”Was it someone you knew?” Ann hadn't liked the idea of taking the jewel from a colleague of Anne’s.

”No, I have never seen her before. She was the one with the red hair, blue dress and gold heels, She was very drunk on the dance floor, don't you remember?”, Anne replied.

”No, and I can't believe you knew everything she was wearing. You were supposed to only have eyes for me that night. Anyway, go on, ” Ann smiled to herself. She couldn't believe Anne could remember every detail about the woman and was surprised she hadn’t mentioned what perfume she was wearing as well.

”Jodie had just finished drawing the Magpie by the front door when a cab pulled up outside. I think it was about 3 am at that time. I told her to go out the back door into the garden to see if there was a way out as she couldn't go out the front obviously. The garden was like that place in Sydney with a wall on all sides. You remember, the one you chased me across and I left you for dead when I scaled the wall”. Anne looked at Ann, realising that it probably wasn’t her best move to be cheeky, and gave her a half a smile. She could see Ann wasn’t impressed about her comment.

“I don’t need a reminder about that night ok,” Ann glared back at Anne.

“Sorry babe, I was only teasing. Jodie got up easily enough but the drop on the other side was higher than the garden side and she landed badly and did her arm in, and gashed her head”, Anne replied

”Shit it's work” Ann's phone started to ring

”You better answer that” Sam replied.

Ann took the call which was brief.

”I have to go. Apparently the Magpie has struck again and I have to check out the crime scene! This should be fun pretending I don’t know anything. My God you and Jodie better have not left any evidence or I will throw the book at you both,” Ann laughed. She then gave Sam a hug goodbye and a kiss for her love.

*********

The shadows in the alley were disappearing fast. The dawn chorus had arrived and the silent streets of London were now starting to come alive with bird song. Ann loved this time of day but not when she was at work. Anne had told her that they hadn't been sure if Jodie had left any blood where she had fallen as it had been too dark to see. The only thing they had on their minds was making a quick getaway.

As Ann walked down the alley her eyes darted back and forth trying to spot any evidence which they may have left, but all she spotted was discarded beer bottles, cigarette butts and the occasional condom. The alley had a wall down one side and fencing on the other. It was overgrown with weeds and was obviously not used much as a thoroughfare and she could see why. Just standing in the enclosed environment sent a chill through her entire body and it wasn’t a place she wanted to stay for too long as it gave her the creeps. As she continued further up she spotted a bloodied footprint which was there for all to see, the evidence that would send Jodie away. Ann couldn't believe they had been so careless and not checked properly before departing the scene of the crime and just prayed Jodie had been wearing gloves in the house. Ann looked up a down the alleyway to make sure the coast was clear before eradicating the evidence with the soul of her shoe, she knew it was wrong but felt she had no choice. That's when the flashback entered her head of her time at the police academy when she had passed her training, standing there on the parade ground giving her oath to serve and protect. It was her proudest moment to finally pass and become a police officer. Ann’s heart let out a twinge of sadness when she realised she couldn’t continue in her job anymore. Her career was over, especially after destroying evidence and harbouring criminals, even worse going to marry one. She walked back down the alley kicking everything that was in her way. The sadness wouldn't shift. 

”You ok boss?”, Duncan asked. Ann snapped her head back. She was shocked to see Duncan standing there in front of her.

”Yes fine. Just wanted to check the alleyway first to see if they.....The Magpie had left any evidence that's all. But as usual, a clean bloody getaway. Have you been inside yet and had a word with the homeowners to see if they got a look at him?”. Ann was thankful Duncan hadn't noticed her slight slip-up mentioning ’they’, and walked with him to Cloverfield Road.

”I have just spoken to the both of them and they saw nothing. They didn’t even know they had been broken into until they saw the Magpie drawing in the hallway and when they checked the house they found a diamond brooch was missing. I have seen a photo of it and will check the insurance list back in the office to see if it’s on there. Are we any closer to narrowing down a list of jewels, as at this rate he is always going to be two steps ahead of us until that's done,” Duncan said in frustration.

”If he didn't keep breaking into places, I might have a chance to look through it. I have a lead I am working on at the moment and will fill you in later in the week, once I get something concrete”. Ann was pleased she was able to stall Duncan and hopefully, after tonight it would all be over once and for all. 

As Ann walked down the street it dawned on her that she would need to stake out the houses on her own as both Jodie and Anne were in no fit condition to confront the Magpie. Ann was sure the Magpie would strike tonight for sure and just hoped that the actual list that Anne had drawn up was correct and that they had done all the thefts for nothing. It was then the Gondola pin flashed through her mind and she felt a wave of happiness thinking it could soon be back in her possession. She didn’t want to hope too much as it had taken long enough to resign herself to the fact she was never getting it back. 

Ann went through the motions at the house talking to the homeowners, who were obviously quite distressed. She was glad they hadn't recognised her in just regular clothing and was now glad Anne had told her to wear her hair down and unkempt. She had seen Duncan glance at it on a few occasions at how untidy she was. The old baggy grey suit which still had a coffee stain from the previous day was still visible on the lapel. How different she looked compared to the night of the function and no wonder they homeowners never gave her a second glance. 

It had been two hours before Ann managed to leave Cloverfield Road and head home. She told Duncan that a migraine had come on and she needed the rest of the day off. Duncan had just taken one look at her dishevelled appearance and agreed it was the best course of action and headed back into the office to write up the report. All Ann really wanted to do was go home, get into bed, and press her naked body up against Anne’s and sleep. 

The house was quiet when Ann opened the front door. Anne was obviously already in bed, hopefully fast asleep she thought to herself. As she entered the bedroom her assumptions had been correct as she could hear Anne’s shallow breathing. Ann quietly undressed and slipped carefully under the duvet and pressed her cold body onto Annes before wrapping her arm around her to pull her in tight. She let out a groan of pleasure as the heat instantly warmed her.

”You’re cold, and you woke me,” Anne mumbled.

”You’re hot! Now go back to sleep I will warm up soon. Will you stop pushing into me. You are not getting any sex, I need to sleep. It’s all your fault I had an early start this morning, ”. Ann lightly peppered kisses on Annes back not realising this was a green light for her and before she knew what was happening Anne had manoeuvred herself on top and started to make love to her.

*************

The following evening..

The car pulled up under the broken street lamp and a gloved hand turned the key. The engine fell silent in the darkness. The occupants of the car sat up and checked up and down the road for any sign of life before turning to look at each other.

”So are you ready? I will do this house and you do the one in Gloucester Street around the corner. You know what to do right?”. The Magpie looked across at the other man in the driver's seat. They both had their balaclavas on, ready to venture out into the night.

”I still don't see why I need to do this as well. Why can't you do both houses, wasn’t that the agreement from the beginning?”, the other man replied. He had never broken into a house before and gripped the steering wheel hard with both hands trying to stop his hands from shaking. He hadn’t liked the idea one little bit.

”You know why. We need to do this tonight as they are trying to get everything from us. We are 6 jewels down already and I refuse to let them get anymore, ”. The Magpie opened up the glove compartment and there sat two handguns. He pulled both out and handed one over. 

”Why do we need guns? I thought it was just in and out, I don’t like this”. As he took the gun in his hand he felt automatically sick and was now starting to regret getting involved, even though it was his idea to start with.

”Because we are not just stealing the jewels tonight. We will wait for Lister to show up and then we can get the rest of our stuff back. She certainly isn’t going to argue with a gun pointed at her head. Do you realise who we are in bed with, the mafia because you got us hooked up with them. Think concrete boots, the river Thames. That's where we are gonna be if he finds out we have fucked up,” he snapped back.

“Look it can’t be Lister. There is no way she could have done it because she is injured after the stabbing. It must be someone else and they will probably be armed as well,” he replied.

“That’s true. She wouldn’t take the risk in her condition, but I know she’s behind it. There is no one else who would have figured out what we were taking so she must have hired someone else to do her dirty work. So take the gun and think of it as protection. Let’s do this. We are getting everything back tonight, so stay focused and keep in contact. I don't want to be killed for this fuck up,” The Magpie replied gruffly.

The other man knew he had no choice and just hoped that the fake Magpie didn’t show up at his address. They exited the car and gave each other a quick nod before heading in their separate directions. Tonight was make or break for them both.


	16. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suppose you have been waiting long enough to find out who the Magpie is...
> 
> There is only one more chapter after this one which will be posted later today.
> 
> Enjoy 🎩🤗🎩🤗🎩🤗🎩🤗

Ann pulled her hair back and tied it into a low ponytail and took in a deep breath. After all these months, tonight she was finally going to close the Magpie case once and for all, this time she was ready to catch her man and get her beloved Gondola pin back. Ann knew that not telling her colleague Duncan of the plan was the right move as he would have asked too many questions on why he wasn't allowed be involved in the capture of the infamous Magpie. It was too much of a risk as Anne was her priority, and nothing could be linked back to her, or it would be a disaster for them both. Ann slowly let out the breath she had been holding deep in her lungs; everything was falling into place. Anne's crazy idea did have legs, and should never have doubted her plan as the case was now in touching distance to be solved. The only piece of the jigsaw she couldn't quite fit was how to pin Anne's crimes on him, but she was sure if they put their heads together, there would be a way. 

The leather-gloved hands that now wrapped around her waist brought a calming sensation followed by a jolt of electricity through her entire body; she loved the way Anne’s touch did this to her, no woman or man had this internal effect. She leant back into her love and closed her eyes. Anne was now pulling her into her core harder and smattering soft kisses down her neck. It was a nice distraction for her brain and body, and all she wanted to do was to go back to bed and let Anne make love to her, any other time she would have easily allowed her handsome fiance to do this, but not tonight. Ann suddenly opened her eyes; she was being distracted and hadn’t realised the significance of the gloved hands that were holding her.

”What do you think you are doing?” Ann turned around to face Anne and looked her up and down. Her love was all dressed in black from the head back to toe, and it dawned on her that Anne had not listened to a word she had said earlier about that this was a solo mission.

”I am coming with you tonight. I am going to the other address, Fielding Street, and before you say anything, there has been a change of plan,’” Anne’s brown eyes were sparkling, she had no intention of staying behind and letting Ann have all the fun.

“You just won’t do as your told will you. This other plan better be good, or you are staying here,” Ann smiled.

“Ok, hear me out. We break into the two addresses simultaneously and lay in wait for the Magpie to show up. This way, we are prepared. We can’t let him escape this time he is dangerous, and we need to catch him tonight as this is our last roll of the dice.” Anne just wanted to steal something one last time before she hung up her boots.

“Dear God, I swear your plans get more ridiculous by the week. Oh no, I know what this is about. I can see it in your eyes, you are on an adrenaline high at the thought of stealing again and don't you deny it either, your eyes never lie,” Ann could see by the wide grin that crossed Annes face she had been spot on with her accusation.

“Come on, one last time. It’s so perfect, and when we have him, we will finally get your pin back,” Anne raised one eyebrow and looked lovingly into Ann’s eyes.

“I like it, the idea, but how are you going to apprehend him if he shows up at your location? You won’t be able to defend yourself, I know you are better after the stabbing but I see you wince in pain when we make love. I can’t go through that again, you getting hurt; it nearly destroyed me last time. I am so sorry, Anne, it’s a no you have to stay home.” Ann had been surprised that Anne was still smiling and watched her as she walked across the bedroom and opened up the second drawer of the dresser and took something out.

“This is how I will apprehend him if he shows up at my address,” Anne waved the gun in the air, her grin stayed permanently etched across her face.

“For fucks sake Anne, where the hell did you get that?“ Ann demanded, she was shocked that Anne had a gun in the house, which was not legal.

“Never you mind where I got it. Look I will get rid of it after tonight ok. Please, Ann, I don’t want to argue with you, I know what I am doing. Come on, let’s go it’s getting late, and we need to be there before him,” Anne could see Ann’s eyes starting to soften.

”Ok, but that gun never comes back into this house, understand?. I swear you think me being a detective is just a joke to you,” Ann shook her head. She resigned herself to the fact that Anne wouldn't take no for an answer, and maybe it was a good idea to have both locations covered. Especially after the Syndey fiasco where she ended up being at the wrong address.

*************

They made excellent timing getting across London to Fielding Street. On the journey over they had discussed the plan several times to make sure they were on the same page. Ann had been impressed with how Anne had made sure over the three nights that the houses were within a stone's throw from one another. She dropped Anne off first at Fielding Street and then made her way to Benfield Place and parked the car 50 metres from the house in the darkest part of the street. The one factor they had forgotten to discuss on the ride over was the possibility of the homeowners being in, luckily both houses were clear of cars in the driveway, and the places were both shrouded in darkness, luck was certainly on their side. 

The sickness that was now running through Ann's body had started as soon as she dropped Anne off at her location. She couldn't stop the sensation rising in the pit of her stomach; it wasn't nerves; it was a feeling of foreboding. Ann recalled a similar emotion years ago on a case, which had ended up with a colleague getting injured. She tried hard to push the feeling away that was now ingrained into every part of the of her being, why hadn't she spoken to Anne about her fears she would have reassured her, made sense of everything. It was no point dwelling on the past; there was no going back now everything was in place, and she had to continue. Ann scanned the street for any signs of life before slipping on her balaclava over her head and adjusted it to fit comfortably before tucking her gun into the back on her jeans. The Locksmiths card was now in her hand with a sticky note attached giving her the alarm override code if it was needed, this was another discussion she would be having with Jodie and Anne when the case was all over how they had such an item. Tonight would be the last time there would be any more criminal activity when she was living in the house. Ann grabbed the buzzing phone from her pocket.

”Hi my love. Yes just about to go inside. Yes, I have the card, and my balaclava is on. Anne, please stop fussing. I swear you forget I am a detective sometimes; I am more than capable of breaking into a house and stealing a Jewel and catching the Magpie. I am more worried about you in your condition, yes I know you have a gun, don't remind me. Just be careful ok, and don't shoot the suspect please, I won't be able to save your arse again. Love you too,” Ann hung up and quickly rechecked the street before entering the house.

The entrance hall was in total darkness as Ann closed the door behind her. The torch in her hand illuminated the room, and she proceeded to ascend slowly up the stairs one step at a time. When she reached the landing, all but one of the doors were closed and presumed the only one left ajar was the master bedroom and headed to the entranceway before stopping. Ann shined her torch from side to side until the beam of light stopped on an ornate carved wooden box that sat innocently on the dresser on the far wall of the bedroom. It was like a magnet drawing her body towards it, the buzz running through her body was nothing like she had felt before, this must have been what Anne would have felt when she was stealing the jewels all those years ago. She closed the gap between herself and the box. Ann hadn't seen the figure behind the door waiting for her arrival.

”Hands up and turn around slowly, I have a gun, and I will use it,” The male voice commanded.

Ann froze on the spot; she couldn't believe the homeowners were in and cursed under her breath that she hadn't been more diligent as she entered the room. All she thought as she turned around with her arms in their air was to keep calm and explain to them she was a detective, it wasn't a total disaster. Ann couldn't believe it; it wasn't the homeowners pointing a gun at her but the Magpie. He was all dressed in black with a balaclava covering his true identity. Her foreboding feelings had been right all along; why hadn't she listen to her body, giving her the warning signs about entering the house. Survival mode kicked in, and she had to keep him calm, staying alive was all that was now going through her head.

”Please don't shoot” Ann pleaded. 

”On your knees and keep your hands up, and you won't get hurt. NOW!” He shouted.

Ann dropped to her knees and held up her hands. The Magpie walked over, keeping his gun trained on Ann and threw some handcuffs in her direction and ordered her to put them on. Ann did as instructed and attached the cuffs; she was now helpless and under his control. She watched as the Magpie walked behind her slowly before stopping, she knew he had spotted her gun that was tucked in her jeans and felt the scraping of the metal against her back as she was relieved on her weapon. Ann was now defenceless against him.

”Not the best spot to keep your gun, now let's see who is under this balaclava shall we” The Magpie grabbed the top of the balaclava and in one swift action, it was off. He looked down at the familiar face that stared back at him.

”Detective Walker, I am surprised actually. I was expecting someone else, ” He said.

Ann didn't recognise the voice of her captor, deep down she had hoped it was someone she knew so she could reason with him. As she looked up from her kneeling position, all she wanted was Anne by her side to reassure her everything would be ok. 

”Let me go. You have the jewel, and I have a police officer outside watching the place, you won't get away with this. It's over” Ann tried to sound convincing.

”You have backup outside, do you think I am that stupid? I watched you walk down the street, and I certainly didn't see anyone with you. Hold that thought, I need to take this call,” The Magpie reached for his back pocket and pulled out his phone. After he finished his call, he walked over to Ann and took her chin in his hands and stared into her eyes. 

”Well, well, well. It looks like we have your girlfriend as well. I knew Lister was behind this; only she would be smart enough to figure out what I was after,”

”Don't hurt her please, whatever you want you can have,” Ann could feel her heart aching with despair, she couldn't believe Anne had also got caught. How had they both been so careless, they were now in the worst possible position.

”That's very sweet; she was saying the same thing in the background about you. If you do as I say, this is going to go smoothly. If you don't give me what I want, then I might not be so generous.” The Magpie let go of Ann's chin and stood up.

”What do you want?” Ann asked as she desperately tried not to show she was afraid.

”You don't know what I want? Not much of a detective are you?” He knew by Ann's face he had hit a nerve. ”I would like everything you have taken from me, and don't even bother denying it,”

The game was up, all their hard work stealing the jewels was for nothing.

”On one condition, You give me back my Gondola pin” Ann had to face the reality that she wasn't going to unmask the Magpie and she didn't care anymore.

”You are in no position to start asking for a trade, but as it's been so easy tonight and I am in a generous mood, it's a fair deal. To be honest, I never understood why we had to take it in the first place, it's just a worthless piece of junk, but it obviously has sentimental value to you” The man laughed heartily in Ann's direction.

******

It wasn't long before the four of them entered the canal house. Anne led everyone to the lounge not speaking a word, trying to think on her feet, she certainly didn't want to give up the jewels, but the handcuffs that dug into her skin were so tight there was no escaping them. Anne tried to comfort Ann as they sat next to each other on the couch by rubbing her leg against hers, she was disappointed in herself for also not seeing the other man waiting for her as she entered Fielding Street and had apologised to Ann several times on the journey back to the house. She had let Ann down again.

”Right, let's get this over with, the jewels please,” The Magpie said waving his gun in their direction. 

It was Ann who spoke first.

”The Pin first, that was the deal, and then I will tell you where the jewels are,” Ann said calmly. She held his gazed and showed no fear, even though her insides were shaking.

The Magpie tucked his gun down the back of his pants before pulling out his wallet from his trouser pocket and opened up the coin compartment. He pulled out the Gondola pin and placed it on the arm of the couch just out of reach of Anns handcuffed hands. 

”There you go. I still can't believe you would do anything for this worthless piece of shit, but hey, everyone to their own I suppose. Now the jewels and we will be on our way,”

The Magpie and his accomplice hadn't noticed Jodie standing in the doorway, pointing a gun in their direction.

”Hands up mother fuckers and on your knees, or I will shoot and don't think I won't. You have five seconds, 5, 4, 3...”

”Graham down, she means it, she has a gun” The Magpies accomplice dropped to his knees and held his hands up. The Magpie still didn't move; he heard the click of the trigger engaging and slowly turned around to face Jodie he wanted to make sure the gun was real.

”Seriously, my friend might be scared, but I am made of more potent stuff, and I don't think you would shoot me. You are just a kid; this is adult business. I can see the fear in your eyes, and your hand is trembling. Now let's just put the gun down, and no one will get hurt. You are just a silly little girl, sticking your nose into something that doesn't concern you,” The Magpie wasn't messing and started to inch towards Jodie keeping eye contact at all times. He hadn't realised that Anne had quietly got up from the couch and had reached for the gun tucked down his trousers and pulled it out. As he turned to confront her, he felt a blow to his torso and flew across the room before crumpling into a heap on the floor. Anne's foot had done the trick knocking the wind out of him, and he now lay there gasping for air with a gun trained in his direction.

”Jodie might not shoot you, but, by God, I certainly will and make no mistake of that. It's game over for you. Jodie, find the keys so I can get these handcuffs off” Anne could feel the fear dissipate from her body as the adrenaline kicked in. She smiled to herself knowing any moment now his true identity would be revealed.

It wasn't long before both men were on their knees and handcuffed. They didn't utter a word and just stared at Anne. They knew it was game over.

”Well, Ann, what do you think. Are you ready for the big reveal?” Anne pulled Ann towards her and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

Ann looked up and leaned up for a kiss; she wanted to reward her love for saving the day. As she cupped Anne's face, she whispered ’I love you’ before softly kissing her lips. 

”I can't believe it, Anne, it's finally all over, can I do the big reveal?” Ann smiled and saw Anne nod with approval, and she walked over to the Magpie and pulled off his balaclava, revealing a clean-shaven brown hair man was staring back at her. He looked familiar, and she tried to wrack her brains, but there was nothing, the disappointment showed clearly on her face. Deep down, she had hoped it was someone she knew to make sense of everything and turned to look at Anne, who was staring open-mouthed in shock, and realised Anne recognised him. ”Anne, do you know him?’” she asked quizzically.

”Shit, yes I do, and I know who his partner in crime is,” Anne felt her heart sink and shook her head in disappointment. How could they have done this to her, and she placed her hand on her scar which had endured the sharp knife, all she wanted to do was a scream to relieve the frustration that was building up within her, she felt betrayed.

”Anne, tell me, ” Ann saw the dismay and sadness creep across the face of her love.

”Its Graham, I haven't seen him for years. Actually, we have only met several times, but I know his brother exceptionally well and so do you, pull the other balaclava off and you will see, ” Anne ran her fingers through her hair hoping she was wrong about who it was.

Ann turned to the man kneeling next to Graham, and deep down she didn't want him to be the person that was now running through her head and couldn't stop her eyes from watering, and as she pulled the balaclava off there he was, her ex-colleague, her trusted friend. 

”Glen, how could you. We worked together; we socialised together. We were friends,” Ann couldn't believe it was Glen and his brother.

”What did you expect, you two ruined everything. Catherine was my life; I trusted her with Anne, and then you two started dating everything started to change in our relationship. She became obsessed with you taking Anne away from her. Catherine tried to hide it, saying it was all in my head, but I knew it wasn't. I could deal with her love for Anne but not her obsession with you, and when you arrested her and revealed her true identity, it was all a pack of lies our marriage, and it broke me. I lost everything because of you two,” Glenn hissed back.

Anne gritted her teeth, she wanted to say something, but it didn't make sense, this wasn't just about revenge there was more to it and was quickly attempting to put together the jigsaw of information together as soon as she could.

Graham butted in ”Just arrest us, we will confess to everything,”

”There's something your not telling us,” Anne knew there was more to it. Why would Glen and his brother go to so much trouble doing such an elaborate heist for revenge? He didn't need the jewels, and it was way beyond him to organise something so complicated. ”I know this is bigger than you both, and don't deny it, who put you up to this?”

Graham turned to his brother ”Don't say anything else. Just remember concrete boots, the Thames, I would rather rot in jail for a few years than say anything,”

”Ok, ” Glen so wanted to confess, but he knew his brother was right, living was more important than dying.


	17. Happy ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the final chapter..
> 
> Will the Annes get their happy ever after? Or will fate deal them another blow??
> 
> 🤗🎩🤗🎩🤗🎩🤗🎩

It had been twelve months since the Magpie trial, Anne and Ann never found out the truth why the Killarney brothers had taken the jewels as they had been too terrified to reveal who had hired them. The jury hadn't taken long to find them both guilty of the crimes committed. Glen received a two-year sentence and Graham six years. Ann couldn't pin the death of Diana and her cousin on Graham as there wasn't enough evidence and she just wanted to close the case once and for all and gave up trying to tie him to the murders. Ann made sure they confessed to Anne's crimes as well in exchange for organising protection in prison as she knew Glen wouldn't have survived when the other inmates found out he was an ex-cop. Anne was finally in the clear, and they could get on with their lives. Ann quit her job in the force and went into business with Anne setting up a successful security company which meant they could spend time together and she could keep an eye on her love, so she didn't stray back to her life of crime.

************

As Ann stood there in the same bedroom at Haversham Hall where her sister had got ready all those years ago, she was the happiest she had been in her entire life. Her special day had finally arrived, today she was marrying her soul mate, her only true love. Ann looked at her sister, waiting for her to zip up the exquisite wedding dress Anne had chosen for her to wear. Liz was beaming with pride and looked lovingly at her younger sister.

”Are you nervous?” Liz asked as she reached for the zip and started to pull it up.

”Nervous is an understatement, I can't stop shaking, I don't remember you being this bad on your wedding day,” Ann said.

”I had drunk several glasses of bubbles which took away my nerves, can't you have just one drink? or are you still supporting Anne?” Liz was proud of her sister for helping Anne with her drinking and going to couples counselling together to sort out their problems. It was working as Ann no longer showed up at their house in floods of tears after arguments. They could now sort out their differences. Liz knew her sister would never lose her fiery streak and sometimes felt sorry for Anne having to deal with her.

”No, still not drinking. We have finally reached such a great place in our lives. Anne has been so good cleaning up her act and going to counselling together; it has helped. It took a while, and it was hard but worth it to get to this stage in our relationship and to get married finally. I think it was her love and determination to save us that saved us. I hadn't realised how much baggage we both had from our past. Love blinded us, and it's so nice going into a life long commitment knowing we are 100% transparent with each other. I have never felt so at peace. I love that woman so much,” Ann gushed, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face, today would be the perfect day of her life finally marrying the woman she loved. Who would have thought that encounter on the plane all those years ago would lead to this moment.

”I'm proud of you both for what you have achieved over the last year, and I have never seen you so happy, you are just glowing at the moment. OMG, your pregnant, aren't you?” Liz suddenly clicked, no drinking, the glow. She knew they had been trying for a baby, but the first round of IVF had failed.

Ann just smiled and started to blush ”I haven't told Anne, I wanted to make it a surprise. I found out a couple of days ago. See that box on the table, I am going to send it upstairs to Anne, or you can drop it up. I think she will like to know before we get married, I want to have her on the back foot for a change, she always thinks she wears the pants, but us Walkers do, isn't that right Liz?” They both fell about laughing.

Liz pulled her sister in for a hug; she was so happy that there was going to be a little addition to their family.

”I can't believe it; you are going to be such a good mother, both of you are. That house is calling out to have it filled with kids, let me take it up now, ” 

”You just want to see Sam really and don't deny it,” Ann winked at her sister.

”Yes, I do. Do you know hard it is to get that man to wear decent clothing, I am sick to death of him wearing t-shirts and track pants all the time,” Liz grabbed the box and left the room.

**********

Liz knocked on the bedroom door twice and could hear Sam and his sister laughing and decided not to wait and entered the room.

”Do come in Liz, good job I am not naked or doing something I shouldn't, ” Anne looked at her brother and rolled her eyes.

”Not sure if I am doing the right thing, to be honest, these Walker sisters are pretty feisty, don't know how you have put up being married to one for so long brother”, Anne let out a belly laugh and Sam joined in.

”Well you Listers are not much better and if you hurt my sister again...” Liz stopped she knew Anne was winding her up and decided to ignore it. 

”Sorry Liz, just a bit nervous actually, how's Ann?” Anne said sheepishly.

”That's ok you are forgiven. Ann is good, nervous as well, but she looks stunning by the way, that dress is exceptional, and I must say the pair of you look very handsome and dashing.” Liz couldn't resist and gave Sam a kiss of approval,

”Put him down, Liz, don't need to see the pair of you making out. Why are you here?” Anne looked down and caught sight of the box in Liz’s hand.

”Ann wanted you to have this before the wedding, she said for you to open it now,” Liz handed over the black box.

”It better not be a matching Gondola pin. I love her to death, but that would be one step too far, to be honest,” Anne carefully opened up the box dreading what was inside and froze when she saw the white stick with the two lines showing it was a positive test result. Anne dropped the box, and the stick fell out on the floor. The tears of happiness flowed like streams from her eyes, and she couldn't believe they had finally succeeded. Sam looked down at the box and realised what was going on.

”Congratulations, you stud!!” Sam slapped his sister on the back before giving his sister a big hug.

”Yes congratulations on being a mother, father, mother father, father mother, you know what I mean, ” Liz was starting to get flustered and said her goodbyes and left Sam and Anne to celebrate the good news.

*********

Anne couldn't stop fidgeting and was bouncing from one foot to the other as she waited with Sam by the edge of the Jetty where the makeshift altar stood, even the soft sounds of the music that was being played by the string quartet couldn't calm her nerves, Anne turned and looked down the jetty and smiled to herself remembering the night of their first kiss, it seemed so surreal to now be standing there after all that time. The lake was like a mirror reflecting the trees onto the calm surface, and it was indeed a sight to behold, she realised that this was the only place that brought her total happiness and was the ideal spot to seal their union. Anne still couldn't believe all those years ago on that fateful night, the beautiful woman she was about to kiss would turn out to be the love of her life.

”Anne, you ok, ” Sam leaned in and whispered.

”More than OK Sam, this place is just so magical, I can't believe we both married our loves here at Haversham. Who would have thought after all we went through as kids we would be this lucky in our adult lives. I can't believe I am going to be a mum as well, its all just falling into place. I could pinch myself sometimes, life shouldn't be this good, but it is,” Anne was beaming.

”Yes we have been lucky, and don't forget those Walker sisters are bloody lucky having us handsome Listers in their lives as well. I mean, look at us, we rock these navy blue tuxedos, have you seen the women checking us out!” They both chuckled. The change of music to the wedding song indicated Ann and Liz had arrived.

”You got this sis ” Sam rubbed Annes back for support.

It was like Ann was floating towards Anne in slow motion, their eyes didn't leave each other as Ann made her way down the red carpet to the makeshift Alter on the jetty, she looked beautiful in her Oscar De la Renta off the shoulder dress with Liz a few paces back in an aquamarine bridesmaid dress. Ann clutched onto her bouquet of wildflowers tightly trying to calm her nerves and just focussed on her love. As the music softly lifted into the air, the only other sound was gasps from the guests as they saw Ann in her dress. Anne couldn't hold her tears at the sight of her soon to be wife looking so radiant and beautiful walking towards her.

As Ann took her place in front of Anne, she reached up and brushed a tear from her cheek before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

”You are so handsome my love, I can't believe we finally made it after everything that has happened to us over the years, I am so in love with you, and you look amazing, just like the last time we were here. Thank you for organising everything, it's just perfect you certainly know how to make me happy, I am lucky to have you in my life,” Ann looked deep into Anne's eyes as she declared her love for her.

Anne looked down to Ann's stomach and placed a loving hand and held it there. ”I am the lucky one. I can't believe it finally worked, and we are to be a family, you are going to be the most amazing mother. Today is going to be the best day of my life. You take my breath away in that dress,” Anne's eye caught the Gondola pin, and she smiled to herself before touching it softly. ”I am so glad I stole this from you all those years ago, this is what brought us together, it's funny how one action can change your whole life,”

”I love the way you cherish it as much as me, and you are going to be an amazing mother as well, as long as you don't teach our child any bad habits, and you know what I mean. Your days of stealing are finally over, and you will just have to find something else to occupy your time” Ann took Anne's hands in hers, she was ready to commit her future to the only person who she had truly ever loved.

”Ann, you have no faith in me. I am sure the little one will keep me occupied. Shall we do this, as stunning and gorgeous as you look, actually you are breathtaking, that dress will be coming off very shortly. I want to seal our union straight away, ” She couldn't wait to take Ann back to the room to relieve her off her dress, sleeping apart before the wedding had been torturous.

The ceremony was romantic and heartfelt, Anne had read her vows first and watched as Ann tried desperately to keep her tears at bay before Ann read hers, Anne was just a mess all the way through and had to stop the ceremony a few times to regain her composure, she didn't care showing her softer side in front of everyone the love she had for Ann was just so overwhelming.

As the lovers kissed to seal their union, the string quartet started playing again as the guests rose to their feet and applauded the happily married couple.

No one had noticed the man in the distance watching the whole ceremony in a black suit and sunglasses who was now speaking on his mobile phone.

********

”Yes Carlos, what's the problem now, ” Franco de Angelo snapped at Carlos who was now on speakerphone.

”I don't know which one I am supposed to kidnap, it's two women getting married, and they are both called Anne,” Carlos said in a confused tone. He had dreaded calling his boss again but had no choice with the situation that confronted him.

”Just hold,” Franco passed his mobile to one of his henchmen and walked over to Catherine who was tied up sitting in the chair in the cellar. 

”As you heard my man isn't the brightest, so a description of Walker would be appreciated,” Franco ran his fat hand down Catherine's tear-stained face, and she pulled away at his touch.

”The one in the dress, blonde hair, ” Catherine replied, her voice was now shaking. 

It had been two days since she had been abducted from her villa in the south of France and taken to Italy by private jet. She had been shocked to find out Glen and his brother had been working for one of Italy's most dangerous crime bosses. Franco de Angelo had been furious to lose out on all the jewels and Catherine had been made to confess everything about how Anne had been the original Magpie and would have worked out what Franco would have been after. Franco had decided not to dispense of Catherine as revenge for Glen and Graham's failure and had decided that he liked the sound of Anne who would be a valuable addition to his business. Catherine had told Franco that Anne would never work for him as she didn't need the money and had given up her life of crime to be with the woman she loved. No one had ever refused Franco, and the only way he could get Anne to work for him was to take the one thing she valued most, her wife. Kidnapping Ann and holding her to random Franco was confident Anne would without a doubt do anything for him. This time Franco wanted to steal more prominent and better jewels and who better to do that than Anne Lister and had already drawn up a list of every item he had always desired. 

”Did you get that Carlos, the one in the dress, surely you can't get that wrong. This is your last chance remember, if you weren't my nephew I would have terminated your employment along time ago. As I am feeling generous, let them consummate their marriage first, then abduct Walker,” Franco smiled, it wouldn't be long before he had the worlds best thief in his employ.

”Consummate?” Carlos hesitantly said.

”After they have fucked! Do I need to come there and do the job myself, you incompetent idiot” Franco shouted before throwing the phone across the room in a rage.

”Now, as promised Catherine, you can have free run of the house for cooperating. Don't think about escaping, as my guards surround the villa. There is no escape; you might as well enjoy living here as it will be your home from now on. I have your room ready, and a wardrobe full of clothes. Anything you need you only have to ask Alberto, and he will get it for you” Franco gave Catherine the once over, he was looking forward to getting to know her more intimately in the future and liked what he saw, a beautiful English rose.

”Thank you, Franco, and please don't hurt them,” Catherine was relieved to have the ties that bound her hands so tightly released and rubbed her wrists, trying to ease the pain. All she wanted to do was cry but she couldn't, she had to stay strong and focussed, she felt Franco was not a man to cross. 

Catherine knew deep down Franco was making a big mistake by abducting Annes wife, no one messed with Anne Lister and got away with it, but even this was one mountain even Anne would struggle to climb trying to save her wife. Only time would tell, all Catherine wanted was for this nightmare to be over and hoped that Anne would be able to rescue them all.

End of book 2


End file.
